


The Three Bears

by glittergal0710



Series: River and a Highway [1]
Category: Alpha and Omega - Patricia Briggs, Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Alpha omega au, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anna is Nosey, Bad Old ways, Betrayal, Bran's an ass, Cheating, Dominant wolves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good old days, Healing, Human Trafficking, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Justified Anger, Leah's a bitch, Life isn't fair, M/M, Male werewolves, Mercy Thompson AU, New Orleans, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Canonical Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roadtrip, Sex, Submissive Wolves, Therapy, Time's change Mentalities Don't, Tulsa State Fair, Yes she does talk like that, based of a Scottish Aunt, dissention in the ranks, everybody's messed up, female werewolves, meek doesn't mean weak, not as evolved as they think they are, shared history of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 80,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergal0710/pseuds/glittergal0710
Summary: Bran married Leah to quell the Beast within him and for two centuries their arrangement worked for him, but it never truly worked for Leah. When she left, the wolves in Aspen Creek grew tired of waiting with baited breath for the destruction that was a devolved Bran Cornick. So his confidants, closest friends and even children conspired to find him a new mate and the results are less that stellar. As evolved and enlightened as the human wolves tried to be, they still take no issues with some of the less than savory aspects of past society even in the modern world.This is my first attempt writing anything like this so any feedback, constructive criticism or suggestions you might be willing to share with me are more than welcome as I'm working on improving my storytelling skills. Posting from north of the Artic Circle so I'll be updating hopefully once a week weather permitting. Thank you all for taking the time to read this and your kudos, comments and direct feedback are so very appreciated.
Relationships: Adam Hauptman/Mercy Thompson, Ariana/Samuel Cornick, Bran Cornick/Leah Cornick, Bran Cornick/Original Character(s), Charles Cornick/Anna Latham
Series: River and a Highway [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally deleted this and am reposting now that it is finished. Any and all input is greatly appreciated (especially if it is creative criticism or catching my errors - all of which are my own) I'm trying to expand my ability to write different types of works so this is my first time writing on a lot of these topics. I have a few stories to go along with this and if ya'll like it I'll post those as well. Thank you all in advance for any feedback, comments, or kudos. I appreciate and welcome the interaction.

The Marrok’s open migration policy for European wolves had been, for the most part, successful. Wolves who’d sought to escape the cruelty of the European packs flooded North America on a scale that hadn’t been seen since this continent was still considered the New World. To say that Charles had been busy would have been an understatement.

He and his wife Anna worked diligently to determine the best placement for all the new additions, taking into consideration the new wolves’ preferences, personalities and dispositions. They prepared new identities for some, helped with employment for others and created whole new identities for a small number who wished to leave everything that had been their old life behind.

Though they strived to make each new arrival’s transition as successful as possible, something Bran had never bothered to do since obedience was all he’d ever been concerned with, there were still growing pains and those added to the bureaucracy that came with managing dozens of packs and hundreds of wolves throughout the Marrok’s territory. Charles was growing weary.

“I feel like a babysitter.” He said gruffly.

Anna turned away from the sink. “Honey, have you ever babysat a day in your life?” Charles nodded his head. “Really?” she asked disbelievingly.

“Mercy.” He answered with a faint smile. Those were happier times, as fraught with turbulence as they were he thought.

Most of that tempestuousness had originated from his father’s mate, Leah. Despite having been mated well over a century and a half by then, Leah was still so insecure in her relationship and herself that she’d been jealous of a shapeshifting infant that was brought to Aspen Creek by her terrified human mother. Leah couldn't stand the competition for her mate’s love and affection even if it was in the form of an innocent child.

Charles had barely finished that memory when his phone vibrated again. “You see? It never stops.” He held his screen up so his wife could see the incoming call from the New Orleans pack Alpha, Dominic, as he was calling himself now.

Anna, for her part, was thankful to have her husband working behind a desk fielding phone calls and answering e-mails rather than risking his life on behalf of her father-in-law, the Marrok. She’d gladly listen to his grumblings rather than worry about his safety.

That job was the one that he’d had for longer than most wolves had been alive and he was terrifyingly good at it, but it had been killing him the death of a thousand cuts so much so she’d worried she’d eventually lose him to his ghosts. Though Anna understood his frustration, she simply couldn’t find it in herself to wish it to go back to the way it had been.

“I feel a little bit more sympathy for your dad now.”

Charles sighed and answered the buzzing phone retreating to the bedroom that had recently been made an office.

Normally, pack business would be conducted at the Pack house, Bran's house, in Bran's office, by Bran. But that hadn’t been the case for nearly six months. A little over half a year ago, Bran walked straight out his front door, loaded his truck and drove away without a word to anyone. Once a place pack members had congregated, socialized, feasted and even mourned together, now stood empty and silent. 

That had been a very strange and confusing few days. Days which morphed into weeks and eventually months. Bran had left no instructions or even guidance for his successor upon his departure, so everyone pitched in and tried their best to hold everything together until the day their leader, on whom they all heavily relied, returned.

Everything had continued as normal for about a month at first. But now no one even bothered to visit the pack house or meeting barn. Despite his cryptic manner and cool if not cold demeanor, Bran’s influence was comforting to many and now it was no longer there. The whole pack had been left, everyone feeling the gaping hole where Bran's presence had been; everyone just awaiting the day he returned. No one knew how to get Bran back, assuming he even wanted to return, and that unsettled the small community’s members. Since a pack requires leadership, they turned to Charles as their de facto leader.

It was only natural to do so since he was his father's unofficial second though he'd never truly wanted the job. Thankfully, Anna was fairing far better. Since everyone felt much differently about his wife than they had his father’s, pack members and their families had offered their assistance and aid freely. Leah had rarely included the human faction of the community so this change had been a welcome one. Anna did her best to juggle the local day-to-day work while her husband oversaw the operations of the packs throughout the territory. Charles could see that in at least that way, moral here was improving and he wished he could say the same for himself. 

The world went on. The sun rose and set. The seasons changed and other than the redistribution of the workload, nothing much changed. At least, that’s what it looked like to the rest of the packs in America, but in Aspen Creek, everyone knew better.

Leah had left seven months ago, severing the bond she’d shared with Bran for the better part of two centuries. There had been no loud dramatic breakup. No harsh words, no smashing of china, no burning of clothes; there had been nothing of note at all. The long-time power couple had simply agreed one day that it was over, signed already drawn up divorce papers and within a few days the movers came. Two hundred years had boiled down to a four-man moving crew’s afternoon’s worth of work. After that, Leah was just... gone.

Bran went on as usual for a few weeks, but eventually he left too. Most people assumed he had gone to retrieve his mate, but three months later, Leah had resurfaced and Bran hadn't.

Charles sent Leah’s whereabouts to his father’s phone once, hoping that it might be the push his father needed to reemerge from where ever he’d been hiding. His efforts were met with radio silence. His father wasn't even speaking to he or his brother through their bonds any longer.

No one knew where Bran had gone or what he was doing. Every day, Charles and Anna watched the news for some hint of the rampage that was a devolving Bran Cornick, but every time they heard nothing they were left with questions still unanswered and work still to be done.

Charles worked, under the guise of assuming a more executive role in pack operations, all day everyday leaving little time for anything else. He hated it, he’d much rather spend his hours running through the mountains, hunting game in the woods or researching promising startups in which to invest. Charles having only ever been the Marrok's executioner, realized just how much of his father had been shielding him from all these years. Bran had been the Marrok since before this country was a country and he'd been Atlas carrying the weight of their world on his shoulders since. 

Now, with his disappearance, Charles stepped up trying to save everything his father had worked and sacrificed to build. Knowing what would happen if the North American Packs learned of Bran’s disappearance and not wanting to see the violence and upheaval that always accompanied a vacuum of power, like the one already being experienced in Europe following the deaths of Jean Chastel and Arthur Madden. The timing was also critical since werewolves had gone public so recently, everyone understood that they could not afford additional scrutiny from the rest of society. Charles now understood just how fragile everything his father had built was and he was determined to see it preserved.

Those closest to the Marrok conspired to hide Bran’s disappearance for these reasons, but in order to accomplish this deception, Charles, Anna, Samuel, and even his former mate, Leah, had to create a plausible story for Leah’s departure. They prayed that they could stave off the worst of possible outcomes until Bran returned. 

Part of those preparations had been the scheduling of another assembly of the world’s Alphas. The meeting was to be held in New Orleans, since many still held a bitter taste in their mouths following the Seattle summit. For that reason, Charles selected a more festive environment to serve as backdrop to the unpleasantness of these talks and it was also why Charles had to take this particular call.

During this conference, Charles intended to lay the foundation for the solidification and unity of the packs worldwide. He didn’t delude himself into thinking there would ever be a single leader, but he hoped for at least more cooperation between the packs here and those abroad.

Since the vampires had abducted Mercy, the mate of Alpha Adam Hauptman, and had shown their desire and ability to feed from and control werewolves; they had shown themselves growing confidant and brazen. Enemies like that were not to be dismissed easily.

Since Sage’s betrayal at the hands of the witches, witches threat level had increased greatly. The discovery that vampires and witches had been cooperating and conspiring against wolf kind in Europe, meant the dangers wolves faced were now two-sided and worldwide.

The underlying and just as menacing threat of factions within governments- both rogue and authorized, zealots - religious or otherwise, and the political positionings of weak men that would use their kind for professional gain remained as well.

All of these would happily see the destruction or enslavement of their kind; exactly what Bran had worked so diligently to protect them from. Charles knew he had to call upon those elsewhere to battle these threats because as strong as he was, he was no Marrok. More so, he personally didn’t believe his father would be able to withstand the blow without the strength provided from having a mate either. If any of these were to succeed in attacking the only home Charles had ever known, it would render the centuries of work, sacrifice, blood, sweat, and tears his father had put into this pack, this community, null and void.

Three hours later, Charles made his way into his kitchen where Tag and Asil had joined his wife. “How goes it in the world of party planning?” Tag asked with a mischievous grin.

“Fine.” Charles barked sitting down to a steaming bowl of beef and barely stew.

“Are you gonna share with us or do we get to imagine the details?” 

“One of the Scottish delegations asked to use the meeting to hold talks of their own.”

“What kind of talks?” Asil asked skeptically.

“To mate off one of their females.”

Everyone’s eyes widened and Anna leaned forward with excitement. “What?!? Tell us everything and don’t leave a single thing out.”

Charles let out a long breath, brushing his long black hair from his face and sitting back in his chair. “Very well.” He began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lincoln, Nebraska was perfectly normal. It was a million times bigger that Aspen Creek, but it still seemed to roll up the streets when the sun went down. Leah’d considered many different locations when she decided to leave Montana, but the security specialist she’d hired had informed her that the best way to stay safe when she made her escape was in a moderately sized town where she’d have both anonymity as well as a certain amount of popularity.

Since she’d left, she’d had a few run-ins with lone wolves and pack members she’d wronged over the years. Most of them wanted nothing more than to teach the Marrok’s wife a lesson, but thankfully everyone still believed her mated to her ex so the confrontations had been more uncomfortable than bloody.

Her first step in creating a life for herself had been to buy a home. She’d bought a respectable home in a respectable neighborhood and what had excited her the most was that for the first time, she’d done so for herself by herself.

Once she’d established a relationship with her realtors, she set about doing the same with her neighbors. Then she rented a small office space where she’d set up her nonprofit for battered women since apparently single women had to work.

It was ironic that though Bran had never been physically abusive, she identified with the women she served deeply. Bran had always been more than manipulative, neglectful and, at times, psychologically abusive, something she’d deemed far more damaging. She'd have preferred that he’d have just punched her to the little games, cutting condemnations and insults he wielded so skillfully against her. Injuries to the body healed much more easily that those to the psyche.

Leah had even begun going to church once again and once a week she conducted a women’s self-defense class in the gym. All of her efforts had helped her establish roots in the community which she knew she’d one day rely upon when word of her marital status did inevitably come to light.

Starting over had been difficult, though not financially. For years before and for months following Bran having left her for dead at the hands of his son, Leah’d been saving a small portion of the monthly allowance Charles had arranged for her.

Several times, when she’d foolishly believed that Bran might have come to love her, she’d actually considered spending the money on something for just the two of them. She’d used her savings once to buy a two-seated Porsche for Bran, but his coyote brat had wrecked it leaving Bran to chastise Leah for her stupidity having such a temptation around a teenager.

She’d often considered a romantic vacation package where they could reconnect, or possibly putting the money towards something for the pack such as a park, garden recreation building anything that would show her husband that she wasn’t the selfish, hard-hearted woman he’d made her out to be.

However, every time she’d entertained the notion that she could turn Bran’s heart, her mate did something that reminded her exactly why she’d started squirreling away the money in the first place. Now, all these years later, she was financially stable and thankful that she had done so.

The nest egg that she’d built up had become substantial and with the help of her once believed best friend, Sage, Leah had learned a lot about investing and real estate. Leah had enough money that if she were careful, she could live the next century on just what she had in the bank never having to work.

However, complacency and leisure weren’t things that suited Leah Carmichael, as she was called now. She needed to work, to make her own way, to be the boss, to fight, and she’d found a way to meet all of those needs here.

Leah had been coached ad nauseum on how to ingratiate herself with her human neighbors. Her efforts were made doubly more difficult, because Lincoln is a traditionally conservative area in the Midwest Bible Belt region of the US and the population here is known more for their faith and practicality than their open-mindedness and culture.

Leah had labored learning to grin when she wanted to growl, empathize when she wanted to roll her eyes and retreat when she wanted to attack. She practiced donning the mask of domesticity and docility so much that now, when necessary, she could slip into it seamlessly. Occasionally, she wondered if Bran would be proud of her now, want her now, perhaps even love her now, but she never allowed herself to dwell on such musings for long knowing too well how painful such ideas could be.

When she was alone, she got to be herself though. A woman and a wolf in all her faults and glory and in those moments, she was simply Leah. Not Leah Cornick, wife to the Marrok, stepmother to his sons, highest ranking female wolf in the land.

She wasn’t even Leah Carmichael, philanthropist, activist, business woman and adopted Nebraskan. No, in those moments she could breathe in a way she hadn’t been able to do since before she had been changed. When she was alone, she was most herself. That piece of information had been critical in her therapies.

That was until she’d gotten an email from her former daughter-in-law on one of her various burner accounts informing her that her former husband and mate had disappeared and wasn’t responding to anyone. Leah was scared not just for herself, but for the world as a whole.

She didn’t much care for Anna, but after ALOT of therapy, which she’d only initially entered into in order to build her new life’s backstory, she’d come to understand that much of her animosity towards other female wolf was a direct result of her feelings regarding her broken relationship with Bran.

Anna told Leah that a cover story for her departure from Aspen Creek had been floated amongst the packs wherein she’d been separating from Bran for continuity of leadership should the government pass the controversial bills being hotly debated in Washington right now or, worse, Aspen Creek one day become exposed.

She explained that most believed that Leah would reside elsewhere anonymously and would serve as the gatekeeper to the Marrok for those who sought to remain hidden. When she considered their lie objectively, she realized that it was actually a good idea. Strategically speaking, it provided an extra layer of insulation for those that really needed it, the wildlings of whom Leah still felt very protective.

Leah missed the wildlings. As dangerous as they were, she had always felt a certain kinship with them and that made her that much more determined to see them safe. So, she agreed to go along with the story. But she also agreed because she knew it was the smart thing to do and Leah was not as stupid as everyone had always believed.

She was also very practical despite her reputation and love of expensive shoes. She knew Charles would be able to find her wherever she went if she refused to get on board with his plan anyway. Being complicit in the subterfuge allowed for continuation of pack unity and mutually assured survival, at least until Bran emerged once again.

It worried Leah more than she’d like to admit that her former mate had been missing for so long. Every day that passed she grew more worried about what would happen should the man, who’d only sought her out to keep his wolf appeased, lose the control he’d worked so hard to maintain.

Thankfully between serving on the various boards about town, church activities, social clubs and running her nonprofit, Leah kept herself busy and her mind off the impending doom that was a rampaging Bran. Eventually, she became a fixture in Lincoln and eight months to the day since she’d left the home she’d help build; she went on the first real date of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Officially the Tri-Cities pack still wasn’t affiliated with the rest of the North American Packs, but in Bran’s absence that had been changing. Adam had been working with Washington on behalf of all wolfkind and several people had appreciated that especially Charles.

However, several more had taken issue with the fact that since Bran had sundered their bonds, they were essentially free to operate independent of the Marrok’s laws, the only pack allowed to do so in nearly a century. That wasn’t necessarily the case, but since stubborn Alpha’s were in abundance, the subject had been added to the itinerary for the conference. It had been decided that the other packs would discuss and debate and, time permitting, vote on the Tri-Cities pack rejoining the rest of the Marrok’s packs once again or if they should continue to be asked to shoulder the burden for werewolf public relations alone. Adam was irritated by either notion.

Since becoming Adam’s mate, Mercy had become well acquainted with wolf politics. Despite growing up in Aspen Creek under the guidance of three of the most powerful wolves in the world, she had mostly avoided the more ministerial aspects of pack life. However, as an Alpha’s mate, she no longer had that luxury. So, she reminded him that at least discussing it was a step in the right direction.

Mercy was the kind of woman who felt better suited to deal with the wheels on an old Volkswagen than the wheels of government, but it was her life now for better or worse. She appreciated that her adopted brothers had reached out to she and her mate beforehand.

What she didn’t know, though, was that the real reason they’d called her had less to do with the future of her pack and more to do with their sneaking suspicion that their father, who despite denying that he had once had feelings for Mercy, might be seeking her out now as a mate since his mating bond with Leah was dissolved.

Few people outside of Aspen Creek knew of the situation with Bran, but both her adopted brothers had felt that Mercy needed to know as did her mate. They warned Adam privately of the possibility, posing the scenario that their father might do so out of misguided affection for Mercy since he was obviously acting irresponsibly and irrationally. They painted a picture of a dementia-like Bran suffering the loss of his mate and thankfully, Adam understood.

He could grasp the idea that Bran might seek out his mate as a source of love and affection in his believed fugue state since he’d cared for her for so much of her life already. He understood familiarity could be confused with affection. Nevertheless he had taken to carrying silver, both in blade and bullet form. Adam respected Bran. He also feared Charles's wrath if he did indeed kill his father, but he'd be damned if anyone took his wife from him again. 

Adam approached the upcoming meeting as he would any other operation. For her part, however, Mercy was just excited about the upcoming trip. She’d never been to New Orleans and after hearing an evening full of Kyle’s stories about the city, she was more than ready to experience it all herself.

“I know it’s not Mardi Gras, but do you think they’ll still be throwing beads?” she called from the bathroom.

Adam sitting on the bed tapping away on his laptop sighed “Yes.” He’d been before. “But you aren’t getting any.”

Mercy popped her head out of the bathroom pouting. “Why not?”

Adam looked up over the screen “Do you remember how Kyle said he got those beads?”

“Yes. But that doesn’t really pertain to me now does it?”

Adam smiled “No, it does not and I would have definitely noticed, but it’s the same concept for women. You wanna get some beads thrown at you, you still gotta flash the guys with the beads.”

He closed the laptop and set it aside pulling his wife into his lap. He whispered low and possessive in her ear his fingers grazing her breasts. “and no one gets to see these, but me.”

Mercy smiled then whined, “But I wanted some beads.”

“I’ll buy you all the beads you want.”

“Not the same, I wouldn’t have earned them.”

Adam rolled them over on the bed “Don’t you worry about that” he smiled as he moved his mouth lower on her body “You’ll earn them many times over.”

Later as they lay breathless in the dark, Mercy whispered. “I think, after that, you owe me three sets of beads, the big ones.”

Adam rolled atop her and placed a tongueless kiss on his wife’s lips “Yeah? Wanna go for four sets?”

She thought about it, she did. She really, really did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wouldn’t be long before the snow came, it was already beginning to cap the mountains in the distance and the air was crisp and sharp. There hadn’t been as many animals out and about recently either, even nature knew it was nearing time to rest, but the restless wolf walked on.

Yellowstone National Park was bathed in the silver light of the full moon, shaded in blacks and greys like the first moving pictures he’d seen around the turn of the last century. Odd that he’d remembered that now.

Odd that he remembered much at all in his wolf form, but since he’d arrived nearly six months ago, he’d been unable to calm his mind and had faced more memories and thought he had in the past two hundred years. But here living as a wolf he had no responsibilities, no urgent matters to which he must attend and nothing else to do but eat sleep and think about his past.

The wolf followed the trail to the water that had been well worn by visitors to the park hiking to see one of the majestic waterfalls that dotted the landscape. He wasn’t really trying to hunt and didn’t truly care if he were being hunted either. When Blue-Jay Woman had died, he’d struggled many times violently with his beast. Now he didn’t feel like he had any fight left in him at all.

He had found an eerie peace, like the calm of a dying man. Deep down he understood some of the wolves he’d helped pass from this world into the next a little better now. He understood a lot of things better now and maybe that’s what he was hoping for in his heart of hearts, someone or something strong enough to gift him his own eternal peace.

Yet Bran Cornick, the Marrock, the Alpha of all Alphas would never permit himself to admit his own frailty. Had he, he would have had no choice but to acknowledge that he was depressed, mourning the death of his relationship with his former mate, unsure in his ability to lead the wolves in the war he knew was coming and too prideful to relinquish control.

Instead, Bran accepted those attributes in others and treated them accordingly believing himself incapable of such weakness. Bran was never purposefully unkind, of course, but in his carelessness and his callousness he’d been absolutely awful. Often it was those he loved most that had felt the brunt of his attacks and contrary to what Leah had said the day she left; he _did_ love.

Bran loved more than anyone would ever know, but that was what scared him and that fear was often what made him the absolute bastard that he was. It was that often misguided and misunderstood love that had almost cost him both his sons and had lost him his adopted daughter, his mate, his pack, his home and his leadership.

The wolf found a large boulder at the edge of the glimmering pool beneath the waterfall and settled himself as much as he could, letting the rumble of the water lull him to sleep. It wasn’t a terrible way to spend the night.

A few hours later the birds woke him. The sun was making its introduction just over the tree tops and the rumble in his stomach forced the old wolf to rise and begin yet another day.

He’d made his way almost back to the edge of the forest thinking he’d hunt for wild hares or maybe squirrels. Suddenly, a trio of voices pricked his ears and the smell of a female wolf perked his interest. Bran darted away and began to circle back avoiding the approaching voices; careful to stay downwind of the hikers he knew were wolves.

“I can’ot believe ya would have us trapsing all the way back here just ta see a God forsaken waterfall!” A man with a heavy Scottish accent complained.

The laugh, lyrical and melodic, that followed was beautiful and when the owner of that voice replied Bran heard an American who’d been living abroad for quite some time. Her accent was too Scottish to be American and yet a tiny bit too American to be fully Scottish. To Bran it was music.

“Quit yer bellyaching. It will be bringing tears ta yer eyes when we get there and you’ll soon be apologizin’ to me. A that I can assure ya.”

The man mumbled something mostly intangible. Bran’s Gaelic had grown rusty from disuse over the years so he was certain that he must have misunderstood. Yet the loud slap that followed told him he had, in fact, heard correctly.

“You will hike this trail wit me and you will be happy about it ya wee whiny cunt. And if you ever call me a stubborn daft cow again, I’ll put me foot so far up your arse you’ll be tasting the leather of ma boot!”

The voice of a second man rang out, his laughter bold and unburdened. “I suggest you keep your complaints to yourself, Jamie.”

This voice was familiar and contained a different accent altogether. Swedish maybe. Bran had spoken to this person, he was sure, but he couldn’t recall where or when. He guessed that perhaps this man had been one of the early immigrant wolves, but he knew of no such Scottish arrivals.

The three wolves passed Bran’s hiding area and just as he expected, turned towards the waterfall. Bran had a perfect vantage point to watch them and he did just that not wanting to approach them, but thankful for the company even if they didn’t know he was there.

The trio walked around the pool of water, stopping occasionally to snap photos. Bran was envious of their excitement in their explorations of a new place. He hadn’t felt that in years, but as old as he was, there wasn’t that much of the world he hadn’t seen at least once already.

As the woman and the angry Scotsman posed for a picture the Swede dropped to a knee to get a better angle, or, so he pretended. He directed the others how to pose, turning them away from him while he pulled something from his pocket. Bran knew what he was doing and despite having seen it a million times before, his heart still twinged with jealously. The Swede was about to propose.

After a few minutes the Scot yelled behind him “Take the damned photograph would cha?” and when the Swede said nothing, he whipped around to find the man presenting a ring box… to him.

The female had moved away and was holding her phone recording the entire ordeal. The Swede professed his love for the Scotsman and when he asked the man to be his mate, the Scotsman barreled him over leaving the Swede plastered on the valley floor beneath him.

“You stupid stupid fool. Ya didn’t need to even ask. A’Course I will.”

The men shared their kiss and by the way their eyes flashed the bond was already formed. The woman offered her congratulations still recording everything.

“I’ll be having that apology now, ya wanker. And I’ll be a wantin' it on record.”

The Scot stood up pulling her into a big hug “I’m sorry ya wee motherless mongrel.” He laughed, but he lost his grip when he kicked his shin.

“Don’t choo dare be a callin’ me that.” Her Scottish getting thicker with anger.

“Aww what’sa matter puppy?” He teased.

In the blink of an eye, she lunged at him aggressively; pulling back just before she made contact. It was just enough to make the much larger man to step back, his foot losing all traction on the mossy rocks beneath him and he toppled backwards into the shallow water.

The valley was filled with the sounds of the Swede and the woman laughing unabashedly while the Scotsman cursed and complained hoisting himself from the frigid water. He jumped towards the woman, likely planning on throwing her in as well, but the Swede stepped in between them. With a well-timed kiss the man’s fury was quelled.

“ ’M gonna have ta hike all the way back to the car like this ya know. It’s bloody freezing.”

“Come on then, let’s get back to the hotel and I’ll warm you up” the Swede purred.

“Hey! I’d thank ya to be keeping that to yourselves.” The female protested.

“You’re just jealous ye haven’t found big strong handsome lad of yer own.”

“Psssh! I am not. And size has nothin’ to do with anything.”

“Spoken like a true virgin.” The Swede laughed.

The woman gasped clutching at her chest “Magnus!!! Ya wound me!!!”

Bran recognized the man now. He was the Alpha of the Oslo pack, Norwegian not Swedish. Magnus was a large man, smart, soft spoken yet possessing a powerful presence. He’d been Alpha for a very long time and Bran had much respect for him. He also had no idea he was gay.

“You go on. I don’t want to be around you two lecherous bastards. I’ll catch up.”

The men shared a quick kiss then whispers “Fine then… we’ll take our leave. But uh, don’t catch up too soon if ya know what I mean.”

The woman groaned again “Would cha just go for Christ’s sake?!?”

The men left and as promised she stayed behind. Walking around the pool of water, picking flowers and pulling pebbles from of the water stuffing one into her backpack.

Nearly a half hour passed, and for that entire time, Bran was transfixed. The morning sun glowed on her espresso brown hair, her brown eyes becoming the color of warm honey when she allowed her gaze to meet the horizon. The morning’s crispness had left her cheeks flushed and pink and her bottom lip stuck out just a little making Bran want to catch it between his teeth.

It was like finding BlueJay Woman all over again. His wolf stirred, prodding him to approach her, but the man within him held back not trusting that he hadn't lost his mind altogether. 

When the country was still young and raw most of it looking as untouched as this park, Bran and Samuel had stumbled upon a small band of the Flathead Native American tribe known as the Salish. They'd both smelled the all too familiar scent of one of their own, and when Samuel stayed at camp speaking to the tribe elders, Bran had gone in search of it's source.

On the side of a creek long since dried and forgotten, he found her. BlueJay woman sat hunched over the edge of the water cleaning the skins which were to be tanned for later use. She stopped sniffing the air and looking up to see the wolf, the second of her kind she'd ever encountered, she laid her eyes upon him. Bran had been lost to that woman from that very moment. Her eyes flashed a gorgeous silver and Bran's gold responded. They were mates, fated by the moon and forever bonded. 

Bran's heart raced from panic as much as excitement. Emotions swirled and roiled within him; excitement, panic, hop and fear all in equal parts. His breath was shallow and his stomach clenched. He was a mess and Bran did not ever allow himself to be a mess. So from a distance he watched and from a distance he did what he always does. He thought his situation and decision through. 

Soon after, too soon for his liking, she stood and began to make her way back down the trail from which she’d came.

Bran was still well-hidden and downwind he knew, but when she was just below where he waited, she stopped. She looked around the forest sniffing the air just as BlueJay Woman had done, trying to locate the source of whatever had caught her attention. Her eyes scanned the trees and forest floor alike but they focused on nothing in particular.

Bran sat motionless even holding his breath, his heart thumping in his ears and his wolf screaming in his mind. After a few minutes, she spoke clear and loud into the air “Where’ver you are brother or sister wolf, I mean you no harm. We come only to visit your lands and thank you for sharing with us yer home.”

She dropped her backpack and pulled from it a handful of beef jerky packages opening the end of each one before she left. When he was sure she’d gone, Bran trekked down the hill to the bundle of beef snacks. _**Mate. Mate. Mate.**_

Bran wanted to argue, but the scent of fresh cut flowers and clean, crisp, pure womanhood addled his mind. He carefully gathered the jerky in his mouth and left, following his own trail to the small cave which had been his den all summer His wolf praising the woman the whole time **_Good Mate. Mate Feed._**

He transformed for the first time in months and sitting naked on the small rock outcropping, he began to munch on the dehydrated meat. Three pieces later, he quickly dressed himself in the clothes he’d worn into the park last spring thankful that he’d had enough foresight to bag them and tuck them away from the elements. He gathered his backpack and the few things he’d brought with him and said goodbye to his refuge and despair.

Grabbing the remaining jerky, he followed the woman’s scent for miles all the way back to the geyser where he’d parked his truck in a long-term camping area nearby. He lost her trail in the parking lot but he wasn’t disappointed or dissuaded, Bran was a patient man and his wolf enjoyed a good hunt.

He hopped into his dirty truck with a smile on his face and a stick in jerky jutting from between his teeth. He was on the hunt and he was looking forward to catching his prey.


	3. Chapter 3

New Orleans in October was something to behold. There were partygoers who’d come into the Quarter for the pride festival, Southern Decadence, ghost hunters and spook seekers booking haunted tours, haunted house visits and Halloween festivities and meteorologically speaking as it was one of the nicest times of year weather wise.

Following hurricane season just before winter, as much as a coastal city gets winter, the weather was perfect for traversing the city in comfort. If his mate had her way, that’s exactly what they’d be doing every minute they had free. That knowledge was exactly why Charles had decided to fly him and his wife in four days early.

Anna, as predicted, wanted to do _everything_. She grabbed handfuls of brochures from the hotel lobby the morning they arrived and Charles, loving his wife, indulged her as always.

The first day Anna decided to travel outside the city for a 'Gator tour in the swamp that morning and a plantation house visit that afternoon. They didn’t see any alligators during their ride through the swamp, but as they took the off ramp for the exit to the plantation, they were literally brought to a halt as one of the living dinosaurs sauntered across the road directly in front of their car.

Anna, to Charles’ irritation, hopped out of the car and jogged closure to take pictures for which she was chastised when she returned to the vehicle.

“You know they’re more dangerous than they look” he reminded his wife.

“Some people say the same thing about me ya know." She smiled at her husband. "Besides, I was far enough away that had he wanted to attack me I could have escaped. I am a wolf afterall.” She placated him driving on towards their destination.

Oak Alley Planation was amazing. Anna immediately recognized it from the movie Interview with a Vampire and after eating lunch, they purchased tickets for the guided tour. It was given by a one- armed woman in period dress who told they learned throughout the tour had studied History in college and lost her arm in a car accident. She joked for the tourists that it had been taken by an alligator while swimming. At that Charles glared at Anna who made a point to ignore him.

The house was beautiful and when the tour was over the doors were opened to the porches both top and bottom. Guests were encouraged to take pictures and relax in the rocking chairs which Anna wasted no time in doing. After a while, Anna and Charles walked behind the home to the small wooden structures that were recreations of the slave homes that once littered the fields.

At the last building Charles stiffened and silently he spoke to his wife, careful not to draw the attention of the other tourists _._ _Do you smell that?_

Anna nodded and wordlessly answered. _Vampire. It’s strong here._

Chares moved closer to his mate. _We should leave._

 _Right behind ya_ _._ Anna assured him taking his arm in her own. Brother Wolf sensing a threat pulled his mate closer and Charles let him despite knowing full well that there was still nearly an hour of sunlight left.

Leaving, they read the metal sign on the exit gate warning guests that remaining on the plantations premises after dark was forbidden. “I don’t think it’s any coincidence that they don’t allow guests after dark, do you? What would the humans say if they knew?” Anna wondered aloud.

“They’d probably pay more to see them. People are more open to things down here.”

Anna shook her head considering her husband’s explanation knowing how vicious many supernatural could be especially towards humans. They drove back to the city, glad to have a quiet, peaceful and safe meal in their hotel that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam had also flown Mercy in days earlier than need be, but for very different reasons. He and his company were assisting with security for event so he wanted to get ‘boots on the ground’ before the international delegates arrived. Mercy didn’t care what the reason was; she was on vacation with her husband (even if it was a working one) and she’d cherish any time away from their responsibilities and worries that she could get.

When Adam had emailed Charles to let him know they had arrived, she learned that he and Anna were also in town. Her problem of how to spend her alone time was solved.

When they met early the next morning on the sidewalk outside Café du Monde for hot chocolate and beignets, Mercy informed Anna of her tourist plans and Anna was on board requiring no convincing at all. The two women, along with two security guards from Adam’s team, spent the day doing all the touristy things their men would have hated loving every minute.

They went to the local Aquarium which was impressive, but very similar to every other large city’s aquarium. Then the headed the Audobon Zoo. Mercy hated to see animals in cages, but was pleased to see that most of those held here had been rehabilitated from injuries or illnesses and were housed only because they were unable to return to the wild. Still, there was something about seeing the predators in captivity rather than free that made her sad.

“For a more uplifting next stop” Anna laughed looking at a map “How about we visit one of the city’s cemeteries?” Mercy was cautious as she agreed.

The most famous cemetery was the most popular so likely safest as well, St. Louis. They marveled at the architecture, artfulness and technical skill put into the mausoleums and tombs. But the two found themselves awestruck at the resting place of the Voodoo Queen herself.

The tour guide explained that practitioners of Voodoo come to the tomb and ask Marie Laveau’s spirit to curse or bless someone. They make their request physical by leaving offerings and drawing an X on the stone. It’s believed that once their request has come to fruition, they have to come back and close the magic by encircling the X they’d made previously.

Mercy noted that there must have been thousands of X’s and nearly all of them had been circled. Anna wanted to go deeper into the cemetery, but the ghosts which swarmed around the pair were bombarding Mercy. “Anna, I think I need to go.”

Anna looked concerned “Are you not well?”

“You could say that, but I’d feel better talking about it… not here.” Mercy answered honestly.

Anna, sweet as she is, bobbed her head in agreement and made no further argument. She locked arms with Mercy and they made their way out of the cemetery in a hurry. Once they were safely in the car Mercy explained her ability to see and communicate with sprits.

“I’m sorry. I had no idea! I’m sure that was difficult for you.”

“It wasn’t, at first, but there were just so many. They were starting to get aggressive.”

“I wonder why?” Anna asked.

“To get my attention. It’s best if you can ignore them, but sometimes they just refuse to be ignored.”

“I see. Well, I’m starving. How about lunch? Then we can hit Bourbon Street,”

Mercy smiled “Now you’re talking.”

They chose a restaurant which sat on one of the corners in Jackson Square and gorged themselves on seafood, gumbo and a dish called Mardi Gras pasta. Afterwards, they were so full they returned to Charles and Anna’s room unable to walk the few additional blocks to Bourbon Street afterall.

Charles returned to find the pair snuggled on the couch, sound asleep and snoring lightly. Pulling out his phone, he called Adam. “If you’re missing a wife, I’ve found an extra.”

Adam chuckled, “I’ll be right there.”

When the women were finally awakened, it was by their amused husbands. “You guys ready to go eat?” Adam asked brushing the hair from Mercy’s face.

Mercy groaned and snuggled back into Anna’s warmth, “No…. food coma. Go without us.”

“I’ll buy you all the fudge you want.” Adam sing-songed. A single eyelid opened to look at him.

“Promise?” Mercy asked, face still half-hidden behind the throw blanket they’d wrapped themselves in.

“Promise.” Adam chuckled.

“Anna, get up! We get fudge.” Mercy commanded shuffling off the couch, her face still marked by the wrinkles of the pillow she’d been using. Her hair still disheveled and tangled.

Before Anna was even awake, Mercy was already stepping into her shoes busy rattling off all the types of fudge she wanted to try. Charles lifted his wife to her feet and steadied her as she moved still half asleep herself.

“Oh! I saw that they had rocky road, pralines and cream, buttered pecan, smores, mint chocolate, and of course peanut butter! We have to get a pound of peanut butter!”

“No peanut butter.” Charles sternly corrected Mercy before smiling “You aren’t to be trusted with peanut butter ever again.”

After dinner the quartet took a carriage ride around the quarter. Slowing down to make a corner, beads were tossed into the carriage from a nearby balcony. Mercy was excited, until the man who’d thrown them called out “Those aren’t for you, hun, those are for him.” pointing directly at Adam.

Looking around at the rainbow flags that hung from the balconies and bar doorways as well as the fully inflated sex dolls that littered the windows and balconies, Mercy understood why Adam had been targeted. Just then Charles was pelted with beads making both he and Adam shift in discomfort. The women laughed all the way back to the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bran pulled into his driveway and was struck by how quiet everything was. The house alarm had been set and the once bustling abode sat dark and empty; four-bedroom 3800 square foot mausoleum.

He walked through the house. It was as familiar as it was foreign to him. The house had been cleaned recently, he could tell by the smell of cleaning supplies that still hung in the air, but it had also been cleaned in another way; it had been completely sanitized of everything Leah.

Photos of the pair had been replaced by photos of his sons or even just of himself. The most prominent frame on the mantle now held a picture of Bran at a pack barbeque holding one a small child. A girl with her golden curls was reaching for the red balloon Bran was holding and he was staring at her adoringly. He wished he could remember her name. 

The fridge had also been cleaned out of everything perishable and now held only condiments. The kitchen cabinets were still stocked with shelf stable foods, but that meant they really only held ingredients and since Bran did not feel like cooking, he grabbed a granola bar from one of the snack drawers and made his way to his office. Before he went into his workspace, he turned and went into Leah’s bedroom.

Why he’d felt the need to enter the room, he didn’t know and whatever he’d been expecting to find wasn’t there.

Leah’s bed and furniture had been removed, replaced by book cases, a leather loveseat and wingback chair; a small dark wood table sat between them. Leah’s once feminine and chic décor had been replaced with more masculine furnishings. His mate’s bedroom turned now into a gentleman’s study. All of his favorite books, ones that he’d read dozens of times lined the shelves of the book cases. There were more photos, mostly of Sam and Arianna and Charles and Anna, but there was also one of Mercy and Bran at her wedding to Adam.

Bran had felt for Mercy when she was younger. She’d been abandoned by her mother, left to make her way in a world of werewolves, vampires, fae and witches as a mere mortal coyote pup. Many times, he’d listened as she cried to one or both of his sons, wondering why her mother hadn’t wanted her, why Leah hadn’t wanted her and why Bran didn’t want her either.

If the truth had been told, that little girl was the thing he’d wanted most in nearly a hundred years. She was his daughter in every way that mattered. From the moment she wrapped her tiny infant fingers around his, he’d been wrapped around hers. If Bran had had his way, he’d have raised her, dressed her in the fluffiest dresses he could have found and given her the best that money could have bought. But his vindictive mate knew that and denied him at every turn.

 _That was the beginning of the end_ , he thought.

Sadly, Samuel seeing Mercy for what she could provide him rather than a person he could love and cherish the way she should be, led Bran to do the same. He’d never admitted to a living soul that the tiny coyote pup he’d raised had peaked his manly interest as she’d become a woman, and he never would. He would maintain his innocence on that front for the rest of time. From the moment Samuel had mentioned the possibility that Mercy, a coyote shifter, might bear children who’d survive, Bran’s mind willingly followed and that was why he had to send her away.

If he hadn’t done so, it would have been ruinous to everyone involved. Samuel and Mercy would have become Leah and himself. And as long as Bran felt those stirrings for procreation, he’d have been a threat to his son and Leah would have been a danger to Mercy.

The night he brought Mercy into his office and informed her that she was being sent back to her mother, was the night he’d broken not only Samuel and Mercy’s hearts, but his own as well.

It was, in the end, the right decision. Samuel had found Arianna, ironically thanks to Mercy. Mercy had found Adam, well more specifically, Bran had coordinated that he’d find her. And when she finally reached out to him again after years away, when Adam had been injured, Bran grew to love the coyote girl as a daughter once again.

Giving her away at her wedding and rescuing her from vampires in Europe were memories he’d cherish forever because as old as he was, he still enjoyed being the hero to his children.

Bran out of curiosity mostly, opened the closet that at one time had held tens of thousands of dollars in shoes alone and found it totally empty. He walked the rest of the room and when he’d examined everything, Bran took a deep breath. He’d expected to still smell some of his former mate’s scent, but that too was gone and surprisingly so was the pain of her absence. Here, in what used to be his wife and lover’s private chambers, he felt nothing and was relieved to do so.

He made his way back to his office and noticed that Charles had once again reorganized his books. It was one of the things Charles did that drove him mad. Bran arranged his books in a way that made sense to him. Now they sat alphabetized in perfect order. Bran found Charles’ whole system sterile and inorganic. He hated it.

He walked over to his desk which was covered in a layer of dust and found a letter propped up on the monitor.

_Bran,_

_If you find this, we are in New Orleans. A lot’s happened while you’ve been gone. We tried to call but we couldn’t reach you. All the Alpha’s from here and Europe are meeting. It’d be nice if you could put in an appearance. We’ve missed you. I have my phone, Charles has his, and Sam is in Missoula with Arianna. He will be stopping in to check on the pack while we’re gone. I hope this finds you well. We love you._

_Love, Anna_

He smiled. He had another daughter and just like Mercy she was good natured, able to find trouble in any situation and seemed to enjoy standing up to him. If Bran allowed himself the luxury of being honest with himself, he’d admit that he enjoyed when she did.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket. “Anna?”

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line “Is that really you?”

“It is.”

“Are you alright? Is there anything wrong? Where are you? Do you need help?”

He began to laugh which stunned his daughter-in-law silent. “Anna, I’m fine. Are you able to speak?”

“I am.”

He stood up and walked back into his room. “Wanna catch me up?” he asked digging into his closet.

Anna blew out a heavy breath of air “So much. I don’t really know where to start.”

“Cliff’s notes then.”

In less than three minutes, Anna hit all the highlights of the last six months. Bran pulled several suits of clothes from his closet and tossed them into his largest suitcase. He grabbed some underthings and three pair of shoes, then reached into the back of the closet and retrieved the tuxedo that he’d wear when Leah wanted to punish him with formality and discomfort.

“Where are you staying?”

“The Port Royal. Want me to go down and book you a room?” The Omega offered.

“No. We own a condo across the river. Anna, don’t tell anyone I’m coming. I’ll be there soon.”

“But Charles… I can’t lie to my husband, Bran, even for you.”

He respected her more for that. What his sons and coyote daughter had found in their mates was deep down what Bran wanted for himself as well. He couldn’t help the jealousy he felt. “I would never ask you to, but I feel that Charles needs to be free from my shadow for this. That eagle needs to stop running and start flying.”

“He only runs because he’s too stupid to fly.” She finished the old joke “He’s doing really well, Bran.”

“Then let’s see him succeed, shall we?”

Anna’s silence was her agreement. “Anna, thank you for seeing to the house.”

“You’re welcome. And, uh, speaking to that, look behind your office door. A little something from me to you. Now at least when somebody slams your door on their way out, you have something to look forward to.”

Bran closed the office door and directly behind it was a Billy Big Mouth Singing Bass. It had been hung low so that the door knob lined directly up with the on/off button. Still on the phone, he pressed the button and laughed as he was serenaded by a plastic robotic fish begging in song and verse “T _ake me to the river. Toss me in the water.”_

“ Leah, would have hated it.” He thought it best to address the elephant in the room.

“Yeah well… it’s not for her is it? We’ll see you soon then?”

Bran ended the call. Anna looked at her cell phone laughing that Bran must have been back to himself because he’d already forgotten basic conversational skills such as greetings and goodbyes.

Bran grabbed the heavy bag which he lifted like it was nothing and left again; this time to rejoin the world and reunite with his family.


	4. Chapter 4

True to her word, Anna never mentioned Bran’s phone call or impending visit. Instead, she and her mate reviewed the itinerary of the four-day meeting. The first day was merely a meet and greet over brunch where everyone would receive a basic informational packet laying out the remainder of the weekend as well as coupons for Segway rentals and tours of Blaine Kern’s Mardi Gras World.

The next day was a closed door, all-day, catered meeting in one of the main conference rooms in the convention center. Anna could tell Charles wasn’t looking to that.

The setting of the event was one that had Anna worried for Mercy as well. She’d still been attending Northwestern when Katrina hit New Orleans and she watched in horror along with the rest of the world as survivors were crowded and huddled into the Superdome and the convention center. The latter of which had become a slaughterhouse. Anna confided in her mate about Mercy’s ability to see and communicate with ghosts as well as her fears. Charles was understanding. “You can both be elsewhere that day. Just take guards wherever you go.”

The second night was essentially free time for everyone to enjoy the city, but the third day was only a half day event because that evening was a full-on Mardi Gras Ball. “Honey, did you bring your tux?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Well, it seems that unless they will let me into this thing in my jeans and tennis shoes, I’m going to need to go shopping.”

Charles smiled. Anna didn’t frequently spend money on herself. When Charles did both he and Brother Wolf reveled in giving her extravagant gifts, but Anna was uncomfortable with her newfound financial comfort so he’d forced himself to limit his spoilings of his wife as much as he loathed to. Now, at the mention of her shopping for evening wear, Brother Wolf was almost preening. Charles reached into his wallet and pulled out a credit card. Handing it to his mate, he informed her that there was a Sax 5th Ave not far from the center, but if she didn’t find anything she liked, he could arrange for a private shopping excursion.

“You’re also gonna need jewelry.”

“I’ll just grab some costume pieces.” Anna offered, but the Native man glared at his wife. “Or… I can pick something up while I’m shopping on my ever-so-generous-husband’s credit card.” She quickly added.

His face softened. “You should do that.”

“If you insist. But honestly, I don’t see the point, I never wear it at home.”

Charles turned his wife to face him. “You know it makes both me and Brother Wolf happy to see you in jewels we provide for you.”

Anna kissed her husband “In that case, I need a fur coat, Louboutins and a Birkin.”

“I don’t know what the last two are, but you can have them, as for the fur coat-“

“Charles! I’m just kidding. I don’t want any of those things.”

“Alright. I’d prefer you not ever buy fur without me. The spirits aren’t right most of the time. Most of the animals were killed wastefully.”

“You can tell?”

“Sometimes.”

“Well, maybe you can just make me one.”

He smiled at the challenge. Brother Wolf liked the thought of hunting for his mate providing her food and warmth. “I know how.”

“Seriously?” Anna asked astounded.

“My grandfather taught me.”

“Is there anything you can’t do?”

He thought about it, “Algebra.”

Anna wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck “Charles Cornick, you utter failure ! Unable to perform complex abstract never-in-my-life-used equations… I should leave you this minute!"

Charles pulled his mate tighter to him “You could try. But I’ll warn you now. I’d chase after you.”

Anna kissed her husband passionately “The only place you ever have to chase me, is around the bedroom.”

He lifted his mate and he carried her to the bed. “Promise?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, they found the restaurant the Court of Two Sisters. Other than the hanging sign in the front, the restaurant sat unassumingly amongst the other buildings. It struck Mercy how the buildings were so compactly built that they shielded much of the street from direct sunlight even at nearly 10 am. 

Between the architecture and allure, the alley ways in which to hunt and private courtyards in which to hide, New Orleans seemed the perfect enclave for vampires. She wondered if Stephan had been here before and made a mental note to ask him the next time they spoke, not that they did so terribly often any more. Mercy frowned at that; she missed her friend.

Adam had moved across the room to speak to the restaurant staff and two wolves she didn’t recognize. Thankfully, Anna had joined her keeping her company. When the French doors were opened to the buffet area, Mercy and Anna were impressed. The large room held actual canoes boats filled with ice holding every type of seafood one could imagine. There was also an entire fruit and pasta boat as well as warming stations which contained freshly prepared eggs, biscuits, grits and breakfast meats.

The room was gorgeous, but when the staff opened the doors to the courtyard handing each woman a mimosa they were astounded. The courtyard was covered by delicate wooden lattice work which supported billowing pillows of purple wisteria. The tufts of flowers hung as if by magic and right in the center was a gurgling fountain.

A tuxedo wearing string quartet set up in the far corner and with the flip of a switch, thousands of tiny white twinkle lights illuminated the area; not enough to be disruptive, but enough that it gave the whole space an elegant whimsical appearance.

Charles and Adam made their way back to the women with the two other wolves in hand. The shorter wolf introduced himself only as Landry. They learned that he was part of the local pack and that the brunch was his responsibility.

He was professional and anyone who met him simply understood that he ran a tight but reasonable ship. This was made even more evident when he had to break away from their small group to correct the mistakes of a staff member who wasn’t folding the napkins to his satisfaction.

He took the time to demonstrate and instruct the young chocolate skinned man on how fold a napkin into perfect fan and with a big smile and boisterous laugh he slapped the boy on the back and returned.

“I must apalagize” he said with a thick accent Mercy had only heard on reality shows. “De kids dese days don’t know understand da devils in da details. Sometimes just gotta show em da right way ta do tings.” There was just something so casually powerful about the man, that Mercy guessed that he must have been ranked highly in the pack.

The taller more eloquent man couldn’t have been more different. This man fancied himself some kind of New World aristocrat and his attitude proved that. Mercy didn’t like him. 

_Be good_ Adam’s voice reminded her _H_ _e’s the Alpha here. We’re his guests. Best to remember that._

_My good behavior has a price. This is gonna cost you another pound a fudge._

_Your chocolate obsession will bankrupt us one day, you know that right?_

Mercy wanted to argue, but at that exact moment the chocolate fountain which had previously sat silently began to gurgle and flow _._ Her eyes widened. _See_? Adam asked

 _Shut it._ Mercy knew she couldn’t argue at this point _._

Thankfully, the two women were rescued from convention talk when they were escorted to their table. They sipped their mimosas and listened to the musicians warm up having chosen Greensleeves as their first piece. Anna with her eyes half closed and a peaceful smile on her face swayed ever so slightly in time with the music.

“You enjoy the classics?”

“I enjoy music. It’s what I was going to school for before I was changed.”

Mercy had heard the stories of what terrible things Anna had endured. Having experienced the same at the hands of her own rapist, Tim, Mercy changed the subject. “Do you play?”

“I do. Strings mostly. But I can get by on the piano as well. You?”

“I used to play piano, but I haven’t touched one in years.”

Anna remembered Mercy’s contentious relationship with the piano as relayed to her once by Charles. As well as his recounting of the confrontation she’d had with Bran at one of the Marrok’s long discontinued mandatory music nights years ago. Mercy and Bran had butted heads so hard that he had swiftly and brutally verbally attacked her dying foster mother, Evelyn.

Anna could tell that Mercy still hadn’t fully forgiven Bran for that, so she decided to leave it alone as well. The two women sat together and didn’t speak of the horrors through which they’d both lived. Neither addressed the painful understanding that the root of all of those traumas had been wolves.

Maybe one day they could find a way to reconcile that their greatest joys were also the sources of their greatest sorrows. For now though, they sat enjoying the listening to one of the most beautiful renditions of Ave Maria either had ever heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lincoln had many redeeming qualities, but topography wasn’t one of them. Jogging this early in the morning, before the cars made their way onto the streets, reminded Leah of her time in the mountains. She missed the mountains. Terrain which challenged her and left her heart racing, her muscles burning and her spirit invigorated. There she could run for miles and never see the same thing twice. Here she could run for miles and never see anything different.

A minute and seventeen seconds later her running partner caught up. “How long were you waiting?”

Leah held up her arm revealing the smartwatch that she had been using as a stopwatch. “Nearly two minutes? You are incredible.” The gasping man managed. After finally catching his breath he stood to face her “You should really run the marathon, Leah.”

She played demure as she’d been taught to so as not to intimidate others “I’m not that good.”

The man looked at her defiantly “Don’t lie to me, Leah Carmichael. You don’t wanna run a marathon? Fine. I won’t force you, but don’t pretend for even a second that it’s because you aren’t good enough. You were holding back this whole time this morning.”

She smiled “Was it that obvious?”

He sat on the curb, sweat soaking through his clothes. “Short answer? Yeah.”

She joined him bumping into him playfully “Well, I’ll get better at faking it then.”

The man turned her to face him and looked directly into her eyes. “Don’t you ever fake anything with me. You be exactly who you are and I’ll have your back.”

Leah’s heart tightened at his earnestness because there was truth in every word he spoke. “I’ll try.”

He shook his head “Don’t try. Do.” Then he softened “Look, I don’t know how much of this fear you live with is your own and how much of it was forced on you by your ex, but you’re strong, you’re capable and you’ll survive the lot of us. So, find yourself and be yourself. You owe it to the world to be who you were meant to be.”

She looked away staring into nothing “What if I don’t know who that is?” she asked sincerely.

The man beside her Special Agent Eric Wolkolff bumped her. “Then we figure it out together.”

Vulnerable and without thinking she muttered. “You would run away screaming if you knew the truth of me.”

Without missing a beat, he placed a kiss on her hair “Why because you’re a werewolf?”

She jerked away, eyes wide and in shock. “What?!? No! I’m not… how dare you?”

The man didn’t even flinch, “Because you are. Because I’m good at my job, because I really like you and because your reasons for keeping this secret are your own. Don’t worry your secret's safe with me.”

Leah deflated, “How did you find out?”

Eric laughed. “Other than the fact that there is no Leah Carmichael in any database anywhere before fifteen years ago?”

“Oh.”

“I checked you out when you first came to town. Wanted to make sure you weren’t some con artist fleecing abused women. People round here are the trusting sort. They take everything at face value. Believe that people are good until they’re proven otherwise. So, a beautiful woman, buying an expensive house with cash setting up a charity with a mysterious background? It sent up red flags for me.”

“When you came back clean, too clean, I might add. I thought you might be in witness protection or something. I made a few calls to the Marshalls to see if they had relocated someone into our jurisdiction.”

“I didn’t think they were supposed to reveal that kind of stuff.”

He grinned sheepishly “Let’s just say I have connections. I served with a good group of guys about fifteen years ago, I think you know one of em, David Christiansen?”

“David?” the expression on her face told the man that he’d been right.

“Yeah well. Another one of our team went to work for the Marshalls. He couldn’t confirm or deny anything, but he did tell me that no one in the program had been relocated recently and there had been no new requests for protection either. Through my brilliant powers of deduction, I ruled that out.”

“Oh yes! Easy to rule it out when they tell you that you can rule it out.” Leah teased.

“Exactly, I’m actually a genius, ya know. Sherlock Holmes got nothing on me kid.” he teased before continuing “When you didn’t seem to be a criminal or a witness, I called David. Told him what was going on and why it popped on my radar. He asked for your name to run the kinda checks that may or may not be completely legal. Imagine my surprise when he asked me to meet in Omaha personally.”

“He told you.”

“He did. Don’t worry, he’s not gonna say anything to your ex either.”

“How long have you known?”

“Bout three months.” He shrugged.

“Three months? But you didn’t ask me out until… doesn’t it frighten you?” The man sat silently for a moment, several moments actually, long enough that Leah grew uncomfortable “You don’t have to answer that.”

“He placed a strong and calloused hand on her knee “No, I want to. But I don’t ever want to give you some off the cuff answer. Truth is, it does scare me a little. Not enough that I’m not interested, but because I’m not exactly used to being the weaker in the relationship.”

“And yeah, you have your history and your baggage, but we all do. You’re trying to do right by people, help em, teach em how to help themselves. That speaks volumes about you. So yeah, I might need a good hard drink whenever, if ever, you choose to show me that part of yourself -and for the record- I’m hoping that you will, but I’m not gonna run away.”

Leah’s heart warmed. He meant every single beautiful word. She wasn’t sure she knew how to respond appropriately so she did what Tag would do and made a joke “Good, cause predators like the chase.”

He leaned in wrapping his free hand around her head pulling her into him “And what would you do when you caught me?” She didn’t get a chance to answer because his lips found hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Normally, Bran would have flown, but he was certain that Charles would have taken the jet already and the idea of a commercial flight wasn’t appealing to him right now. So, he loaded up his truck and decided that a good long drive would be good for him.

He pulled into the only gas station in town. It was the most modern building in Aspen Creek catering primarily to passersby on the highway usually on the way to Missoula or Butte. When the bell chimed alerting staff that someone had entered the building, the woman working the register looked up and in shock fell completely off her stool. Were she a human, he’d have been worried, but Peggy was one of the three female wolves in the pack so Bran allowed himself a laugh at her expense.

Peggy popped back upright almost instantly rubbing her behind. “Bran! It’s so good to have you back. You are back, aren’t you? Place hasn’t been the same with you.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing, Peg. I’m on my way back out.”

Peggy frowned. “Not such a good thing as you’d imagine. Sure, everything’s well enough round here, but it’s not home without you.”

He smiled “Thank you for saying so. I’m headed down to New Orleans with the others. Anything I should know?”

Peggy shook her head “People are out to get us, all the young ones are calling for change just for changes sake… the usual.”

Bran grabbed a few bottles of tea and an armful of packaged snacks and then stopped “Peggy, What would you see changed if you could change it?”

The strong thick-skinned wolf looked shocked. He’d never asked her or, to her knowledge, anyone anything like this before. Bran’s word as the Marrok was law and he liked to think that only he knew best what those laws should be.

“That a trick question?” she eyed him suspiciously.

“No. I’d like to know.”

She thought long and hard about what she’d change before she answered “Well then. I’d change everything.”

“So… something small then?”

Peggy laughed “Fair enough. One change that would change everything.”

“Which is?”

“The way female wolves are ranked in the pack. We gotta lot of wolves who never see their real potential because we aren’t allowed to hold rank unless it’s through a male mate. We aren’t allowed lone status, we got no real freedom at all. Not like you men do.”

Bran was about to lecture educating her as to the reasons for such limitations, but she continued apparently not finished. “You got strong female wolves out there, some of em stronger than alot of your Alphas and more honorable by a mile. But they can’t prove it because even if they challenged the Alpha and won, they still wouldn’t be allowed to rank within the pack much less lead. So you just wind up with an embarrassed pissant Alpha whose gonna use every tool at his disposal to punish her just for being better than him.”

“What tools?”

“Several things, higher tithes, crappy work assignments. The worst of em though-"

“Tell me.”

“If you truly don’t know then you should ask Anna. Hell, Bran ask any female wolf alive.”

“I’m asking you.”

Peggy didn’t want to speak of her past, but he asked and you don’t disobey the Marrok. Peggy told him of the mistreatment she’d endured both as a woman and a lesbian at the hands of other packs. “They beat and rape you in every hole you have. They pass you around like an offering plate to the rest of the pack or sometimes other packs. They harass and torment you relentlessly. They humiliate you. Some guys video it and play it back at pack meetings to make an example outta a woman to remind the others what happens if they step out of line. Some of em make copies and give it to other Alphas and some of em…” Peggy fought hard the tears that wanted to flow from her eyes. “They force you to change and bring in dogs.”

“They force you to fight?” Bran gritted.

“Or fuck…" she wiped her face "You’re at their mercy until the next unlucky bastard draws their ire. You cant imagine how dehumanizing that is. To be raped by a damned dog, makes ya bout ready to swan dive off the the tallest bridge into the deepest water you can find. Been a lot of gals that have done just that.”

Bran listened his expression blank as always. Peggy internally chastised herself for saying anything because she knew nothing would come of it. At the end of the day, Bran couldn’t bother himself with such trivialness and compared to the things he dealt with every day, these things were trivial. She didn’t fault him for that though. Peggy was one of the few wolves who understood that Bran spent his days dealing with problems that made the life of a single or even small minority of his wolves down right unimportant.

The Marrok had to show strength and if the man standing in front of her had anything, it was strength. He was able to hold all the packs and therefore all the wolves in a territory as big as North America and that took strength that she couldn’t even fathom. Even if she didn’t always agree or even like him, she respected the him.

Bran took a bite of the breakfast sandwich he’d grabbed from the glass warming display. His expression calm and casual as he unwrapped the sandwich. He handed Peggy the wrapper tapping it with his finger. “Make me a list.”

Peggy huffed “Of what? What they did to me?”

Bran grinned a dangerous and wolfish grin “Of the cowards that did it. I gotta fill up so take your time. Be thorough.”

As Bran pumped the gas, Peggy wrote a least a dozen names down. She felt a twinge of guilt knowing that if the Marrok set about ‘remedying’ this behavior, she’d likely be bringing about their deaths. However, Peggy pushed that down. They would have no such qualms about sacrificing any of the wolves whose care and protection they’d been charged with she knew. By the time Bran returned and tapped his credit card to pay, Peggy’s list had been compiled. She handed it to him along with the receipt.

“You know what I’ll do when I find these men don’t you?”

"I don’t like naming names, Bran. You aren’t McCarthy. But for the good of others, I know it must be done.”

Bran gathered his bags and walked to the door, “We have to weigh all our options. Balance the wants and needs of the pack against individual wolves.”

Peggy had never heard Bran so willing to impart his wisdom on any member of the pack save maybe Charles. She didn’t know how to respond, so she didn’t.

Bran didn’t reply he just left the store, got in his truck and drove away. Fourteen miles down the road he pulled the list from his pocket and read the names. He knew that many of wolves listed were meeting in New Orleans tomorrow and would be there for at least four days after that, so without a second thought he decided that he’d make a few detours on his way. It was time he climbed down from his ivory tower and got to know his wolves again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brunch had been wonderful. As the four of them headed back to Charles and Anna’s hotel, Charles informed Anna that he had a surprise for her which worried her that it was something extravagant. Walking into the hotel lobby, a voice familiar and friendly called her name “ANNA!!!!” she whipped around to find Ric, the Italian packs’ Omega, rushing towards her arms open.

She fell into his hug “Oh my gosh! Ric! How have you been?”

“Good. Learning a lot, also driving my Alpha crazy.” He said wickedly “But I think he likes it really. You?”

“Great actually. My mate and I have been here a few days enjoying the city. I’m not actually set to participate the meeting. You?”

“My Alpha wants me there. He says my presence will help keep everyone calm and it will be good way to practice my skills. Maybe you could come one day as well?”

“That might be a good idea. I have a feeling there might be a need for some Zen at this thing. What are your plans the rest of the afternoon?”

“My Alpha is busy preparing for tomorrow. He suggested that come find you, so we called your mate. I think he just wanted me out of his hair.”

“Well, If Charles agreed then that probably means he wants me out if his hair as well.”

Mercy chuckled, “And since Adam and Charles both slipped out while we were distracted, I’m afraid I’ll be third wheeling with you guys today.”

“Have you met the Scottish submissive? She’s lovely. I met her last fall. Perhaps we could call her and invite her out as well.” Ric suggested.

“Oooh!? Yes, that’s an excellent idea. Since her Alpha is probably busy holding talks with her potential mates, she might enjoy the company.” Anna said gleefully.

“What?” Mercy asked shocked that no one had mentioned it before.

“Oh yeah. Her Alpha requested that he be allowed to present her for mating to the Alphas here in America. Anyone interested will make their proposals at the conference.” Anna explained.

“Have they met her yet?”

“No.” Ric said “My Alpha said this is an old tradition. Like an arranged marriage. She has been presented and any interested parties will bid for rights to her.”

“Like an auction?” Mercy gasped appalled that someone would willingly go along with this.

“Yes. All the Alphas in Europe were notified of it weeks ago. Her Alpha’s already met with many of them. For this leg he sent her away for a little bit while he met with people here.”

“He sent her away while he…? Does she even know?” Mercy looked at the Omega “I can’t honestly believe that she’d agree if she did.”

Anna’s smile faded unsure why Mercy found the idea of matchmaking so abhorrent. Ric continued “According to my Alpha, the kind of wolves that would participate in this probably aren’t exactly the kind that would care.” He continued “Only a monster would buy another person after everything we’ve learned from history. He said Jean Chastel used to do this all the time.”

“That poor girl.” Mercy whispered. “We should definitely invite her out. Maybe there’s something we can do to help.”

Anna was conspicuously quiet. Across the room, sitting shielded from view by a large indoor palm tree, Charles and Adam eavesdropped. “She just can’t stay out of trouble, can she?” Charles asked Adam.

“No. But let us not forget why we arranged this. You think it’ll work?” Adam responded.

“I've made the offer on my father’s behalf. I have the authority.”

“Charles, no one would doubt that. But what if he doesn’t accept her?”

“Then it won’t matter, since we’ll all be dead anyway.”

Adam’s smiled faded “I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”

Charles lifted his sweet tea “Good.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Yellowstone, Magnus and Jamie had taken Skylar to Disneyland and then Las Vegas before eventually flying into New Orleans. The men stayed together until their connecting flight in Dallas. Then the lovers removed their rings, said their temporary goodbyes and Magnus left the Scots alone.

The flight wasn’t terribly long, but anytime a wolf is cramped into a tight space with forced artificial air, alongside hundreds of others; they get uncomfortable.

Jamie, whose given name was actually Jameson pronounced James-son not Jame-a-son, was no exception. So, at thirty thousand feet when the wolf began to bounce his leg nervously Skylar tried to distract him. “Ya know you’ll see him soon right?”

“I know that.” He snapped.

“Will there be a wedding?”

He smiled brightly plopping his head back against the seat “I don’t need a wedding. I just need him.”

“I know, I know… but let’s say there was to be a weddin’, who pray tell would be innut?”

“Fishin’ for an invitation are ya?”

“Ummm more like to be the Maid of honor ya right twat.”

He raised his head and lowered his voice “And what makes you think I’m the bride in this scenario?”

“Fine, fine, whatever. I wanna stand beside ya if there is ta be a weddin’. Oh and I wanna plan the hen-”His eyebrows lifted in offense. “..the stag party” she corrected.

Jamie didn’t say anything that anyone nearby could understand which wasn’t hard with his molasses thick accent. He could have an entire conversation with someone and neither would understand a damn thing the other said even thought they were both speaking the Queen’s English. She’d seen it happen over a game of pinball in a pub once outside Inverness.

After a few grumblings and a little Gaelic thrown in for good measure, he finally turned back to her, “I’m not saying there will be a wedding, but if there was… what do ya think I should wear?”

By the time they landed, Jameson had forgotten all about the cramped uncomfortable seats, lack of leg room, crying babies and snoring old men. He’d been so consumed in the thoughts of his fiancé that he’d enjoyed the remainder of the flight.

At the luggage carousel Skylar handed him her bag. “What? Your arms broken?” he asked.

“No, but after I distracted you for over an hour on the plane the least you can do to repay my kindness is carry my damned bags.”

Jamie grumbled but grabbed her bags anyway. As they loaded into a taxi Jameson’s cell phone rang. Skylar with her wolf hearing could hear everything and she knew that it was Jamie’s father, her adopted father for nearly over 40 years and the Skye pack’s Alpha, James MacDonald, or Mac as everyone called him.

“You landed? Good trip my boy?” Mac asked joyfully.

“It was da. We’re in the cab now.”

“Good. When you get checked-in, I need you to come to my room. But your sister has been invited out for the afternoon so I’ll have you ta see her off for me.”

“Invited out by who?” Skylar asked nervously.

“By the Marrok’ daughters and the Italian pack’s Omega. She’ll be fine. They’ve got security. Plus, it might be good for her to make some friends here.”

“It’s always good to have friends, Mac. You taught me that.” Skylar replied.

“That I did lass. That I did. You two be good. Woman, you don’t go breaking any hearts on the way to the hotel, and son, you don’t go breaking any noses.”

“Don’t think that’s gonna be an issue dad.” Jameson said just before hanging up. “He’s up to something again.”

“Trouble?” she asked well aware of her Alpha’s and his mate’s ability to create problems.

“No idea. Old mans’ been playing this one close to the vest. I’m worried about it though which usually means it’s gonna be bad.”

“Well, ya know what they say. No sense borrowing trouble from tomorrow, today. Let’s just take it as it comes. We’ll be fine and even if were not.”

“At least we’d be together.” He finished.

“Precisely. We’re an army of two. Remember when Alister used to say that about us?” Skylar asked remembering the man who’d taught her everything she knew about living her life as a wolf.

Alister was an old wolf even by old wolf standards and he’d adored Skylar. After she’d been changed, he’d taken her under his wing secretly teaching her to fight since none of the other pack members would lift a finger against her under threat of bodily harm from their Alpha and his mate.

Alister knew that being a wolf, a woman and a submissive would make her life difficult. He made it his quarter century long mission to see her able to protect herself in the dangerous world of werewolves.

Skylar had loved him dearly. When the rains of El Nino back in 2002 deluged the highlands, it had causing flooding and mudslides down near Glasgow where Alister lived. The pack, of course, had been notified first by the local constable and when they arrived; they found a flooded creek that had been washed out at both ends of the bridge. Alister’s car had been trapped between the remaining road and the still standing stone bridge’s pillars.

The car had been swallowed by the raging waters which had made escape via swimming impossible for werewolf whose body’s muscle mass did not support natural buoyancy. As the lorry pulled the car out of the water the pack watched on, hoping beyond hope that Alister hadn’t been inside, that he’d somehow managed to free himself, that the hole they felt in their bonds was because Alister were simply unconscious rather than gone.

But when Mac and the constable approached the driver’s door, the look on their faces let everyone know that the old wolf hadn’t escaped. That he wasn’t just unconscious and that Alister was well and truly gone. The pack never really recovered from the loss. He was, in many ways, the heart and soul of the pack not surprising since he himself was the oldest submissive in Scotland, but he was also Mac’s conscious as well. He tempered the Alpha’s poor judgement in indulging the whims and flights of fancy his mate was prone to.

After that, that position fell solely to Skylar to occupy. Since the Alpha couple controlled her every decision, she was never able to effectively sway her ‘parents’ as they insisted, she call them. The pack ended up suffering as a result.


	6. Chapter 6

Bran hadn’t expected any trouble when he visited the Colorado Springs pack. It was financially secure, long established and its members nearly all mated. As far as packs go, this one was almost perfect.

Since having the Marrok unexpectedly drop tended to put everyone on edge, Bran suggested they have an informal meet and greet for new members instead and within two hours nearly the whole pack was there.

Bran greeted the older wolves like old friends and new members, all four of them, warmly and graciously. He asked everyone questions, gauged the overall mood of the pack and asked for suggestions of input that they’d like him to present to the others in New Orleans. Once they’d begun to speak freely. Then he asked the hard question. “Has anyone been mistreated, mishandled or abused here or in any of their other packs?”

No one spoke. “I ask this because as many of you are aware, I’m sure, my daughter-in-law was changed against her will, tortured for years and the members of the pack were forbidden to seek my help. With the dangers we face in the world, I can’t let dangers among us run rampant. So please. Speak freely.”

One man stood up. “All due respect, Marrok, there isn’t a single one of us who _hasn’t_ experienced all that in one way or other. If it wasn’t done to us, we watched it be done to somebody else. Most everybody has in some way or another. ‘Specially the women.”

“So, I’ve been hearing.”

“What I mean to say is, if you start killing off everyone whose hurt another wolf pretty soon you won’t have any wolves left. All due respect to your Omega. Those bastards in Chicago are cowards. It don’t matter that they say they weren’t allowed to reach out to you. They coulda reached out to somebody else, another pack who could done it for em.”

Now that someone else was giving Bran’s own thoughts a voicing it made his own internal arguments and questions more concrete.

“Our pack and our Alpha, Scott, is as straight an arrow as they come. He values everybody here, protects us and defends what’s his. If anyone, even another pack member, got out of line like we’ve been hearing of? You wouldn’t have to be called in, he’d see to that himself.”

The entire group murmured in agreement. “I’m damn glad to hear that. So, my next question…”

Bran posed the suggestion that Peggy’d given him finding it overall well received. One young man Bran had never met before tonight raised his hand meekly. Bran called on the boy like a school teacher.

“I’m sorry I don’t know you’re name. We haven’t met. Have we?”

The boy lowered his gaze instantly “No, sir. My name is Diego Sandoval. I was changed last summer.” He said in a very heavy Spanish accent.

A female wolf added protectively up “He’s our submissive. Good kid, great heart.” Then she turned her attention back to the boy. “Go ahead hon, you’re safe here.”

“Yes.” Bran assured him “I would never harm a submissive. Please speak.”

“Would we all have to fight for the rank I mean? I-I don’t like to fight. My Father… he… he wasn’t a good man.”

Bran thought about it, “No. Submissive wolves hold their own place in the pack and in case your packmates haven’t told you, you make packs better, bring us together, remind dominants just what they are protecting. For everyone else, I see no reason to force anyone to hold a rank they don’t wish to. What’s been suggested is simply removing the restrictions for those who do wish to challenge and hold rank within the pack.”

The boy sat back down, but Bran wasn’t done with him “Tell me this, if you don’t mind. How did your change come about?”

Diego looked around nervously. “Well, there was a man. He came offering work and several of us went wit him.”

“You were day laborer?”

“Si, I mean yes.”

“Young man, are you here illegally?”

“Not anymore. Alpha, he helped me with that.”

“Good. Go on.”

“The man took us away to a factory. He said he needed to get all ready for demolition, but when we went inside there were cages and tables with straps. Many of us run. But the wolf, he find us. Most of us die, but I lived and ran. Went to police. They found factory, but the man he was gone.”

“That’s how I meet Scott. The police officer knew I was wolf and he called him for me. He bring me here and help me. Everyone has been big help.”

Everyone watched the boy with a warm and loving expression and Bran was glad to see that the boy had found a home. “Thank you. Do you know this man’s name?”

“He never tell us.”

“Can you describe him?” The boy did and Bran knew exactly who he was taking about, though that piece of knowledge made his blood run cold.

When he left that night, he pulled Peggy’s list from his pocket and wrote another name on it vowing to find out exactly what had been going on under his nose and end it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skylar arrived at the restaurant they’d agreed upon and in no time the quartet had become fast friends. After a light lunch they walked to the famous French Market, an open-air shopping center with booths numbering in the hundreds where anything and everything you could imagine was for sale. It was the perfect place for souvenir shopping.

The group spent their time getting to know one another while perusing the wares and eventually made their way to the end. Mercy noted what booths she planned to bring Adam back to for her beads.

“So, what’s next?” Ric asked.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I need to go shopping for an evening dress, for the ball.”

“What? I didn’t bring evening wear.” Mercy whined “Did you?” she asked Skylar.

“Yes. My Alpha’s mate insists we always travel with it. She’s quite the status whore. She’d be having our heads if word got back that we weren’t the best dressed for a meetin’ at a nudie colony!” she laughed “But I’d love to help you shop for yours.”

“Well then ladies. Shall we?”

And with that the woman made their way to a very upscale department store where the selection was fantastic but the prices were exorbitant. The women eventually found an array of dresses in a price range both Anna and Mercy were comfortable. Skylar was more liberal with her price range, not because she capriciously spent money, but because the exchange rate was simply too good not to indulge herself.

After three hours, Anna had found a plum-colored satin floor length gown whose color brought out the lowlights of deeper red in her hair perfectly. Skylar asked the sales staff to locate some Amethyst jewelry for her and Anna was sold.

Mercy was a harder sell. Though after Anna and Skylar had found her a white satin and tulle gown whose corset top provided her curves her naturally muscular body didn’t have, she stepped back from the mirror and realized that she looked like a million dollars.

Unable to resist the fun, Skylar tried on a few dresses herself. But it was the moss green number that she’d tried on last that made her cave. The dress was a form fitting floor length maxi dress. The deep V in the chest left and the thigh high slits in the skirt made her feel sexy while the generous pleating of the skit provided her modesty as well.

Even though she never wore long gowns due to her height (or lack thereof) she paired the dress with a pair of golden stilettos and peridot jewelry. Skylar felt so good about the way she looked, she was ready to wear the ensemble right out of the store, but the smells of garbage, vomit, urine and mud that seems to be part and parcel with the New Orleans streets stopped her.

After all the purchases had been made the three women (Ric having bowed out of shopping afterall) left the store.

Taking a ride share back to their hotels where they took turns depositing their purchases the driver inquired as to the occasion. Anna explained of the ball and after Skylar returned from her room, he took them to a small store two blocks off Royal where the only mask maker he would recommend worked.

A small bell chimed when they entered the tiny showroom and they were immediately greeted by a near retirement age gentlemen. “Ray Benoit how can I be of assistance today?”

“We were thinking we needed masks for a ball we have to attend.” Mercy said.

He asked a few questions and then to see their attire. After looking at each of their dresses which they’d photographed themselves in earlier, he sifted and shuffled through the unmarked boxes behind the counter. He never even looked inside the boxes. He handed a single box to each woman and inside sat a mask so perfect it was as if he’d made them just for this occasion.

Anna’s mask was the sculpted leather version of a sunset in the desert. The deep purple at the top of the mask faded into a plum, then raspberry and at the bottom the tiniest bit of gold. Feathers and tiny sparkling gold jewels decorated the sides. It was a work of art.

Mercy’s was an elegantly ornate ivory silk mask with handle. It had been adorned with white peacock feathers, gold filigree and ribbons. It was both over the top and perfectly suited for the festivities.

Skylar’s mask couldn’t have been more perfect, if she’d have commissioned it herself. A simple elegant sage green colored lace half mask that curled up and over upon itself above one eye. In the center just above her nose was a tiny thistle applique.

The group gushed over the man’s craftmanship. He accepted graciously, but seemed hesitant to show any real emotion. “I appreciate your kind words, but I haven’t told you the price yet.” He drawled.

Mercy went first. “May as well rip the bandage off. How much?”

“Turn the boxes over.” Sure enough, written in his own handwriting, was the price of each mask.

Skylar silently gasped but eventually shrugged “In for a penny as the saying goes.”

She handed the man her credit card; Mercy and Anna immediately did the same. Just before dinner the trio separated, each returning to their traveling companions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Tulsa pack visit was not as pleasant as the Colorado visit had been. Bran found the pack members distrustful and information not forthcoming at all. In the end, he had to remind them that he held the title of Marrok and through a demonstration of power, exactly why he’d earned and retained that position.

“Now that that’s all cleared up, tell me what I want to know.”

A female wolf stood and straightened herself. “Why? What does it matter? Nothing will change no matter what we say.”

“Clara Beth, shut up!” another wolf hissed.

She shook her head. “No sir. He wants to know? I’ll tell him. Leadership begins at the top, _Marrok_.” She said the word with venom revealing just how deeply this problem had rooted itself.

“Speak your truth. No harm will come to you.”

“Alright then. You, in order to keep all the packs united, made… concessions.” He nodded in agreement. “Thing is, the things you turn a blind eye to or hell maybe just flat out allow, encourage the kind of things we’ve all been enduring for years; whole lifetimes some of us.”

“You made sure that the only men could be your Alpha’s and that those cocksuckers can do whatever they want to the rest of us. You keep these sons-a-bitches loyal to you through your leniency and lack of observance.”

Bran raised a hand. “I disagree.”

“I don’t give a horses ass if you agree or not. It’s the truth. You tied our hands and left us at the mercy of these assholes. Do you think for a second that if women were allowed to fight back, they’d treat us like this?”

“No, cause most likely they wouldn’t even be in in their positions. Speaking of power, you’ve done all this to maintain yours which- by the by- is only afforded to you by the uniting of all our packs which we don’t get a say about in the first place. You run around acting like King Edward giving out prima nocta type freedoms.”

“I would never do that.” Bran interjected but he knew the angry female was correct. Kara had joined his pack only because there were few to no packs he’d entrust a single vulnerable teenage female wolf to. He admitted to himself that he _had_ allowed this, so he let her continue.

“Yes, you would. You have. You are! You preach that the strong must protect the weak and yet your mate is the cruelest of them all. The second highest rankin’ wolf in the country and you sit back and say nothing when she bullies wolves that mean her no harm or disrespect. Hell, they can’t even be considered competition. You probably don’t even remember, but I’ve been to your home and seen that woman in action. She is awful. All the while you sit there magnanimously handing out packs to the bastards who tell you what you wanna hear.”

“They piss on your shoes and tell ya it’s raining and you can’t climb down from your high horse to see the reality of what is happening to the rest of us. When it gets right down to it, you’re either too stupid to understand what’s happening or you really just don’t care.”

Bran was seething. He understood that this wolf needed to liberate herself from these emotions, but right now he was fighting with everything he had to not liberate her head from her shoulders. 

“Marrok, I believe in this country and I believe in united packs, but our Alpha...”

Gasps were heard around the room and another woman whispered “Shut up! You know what will happen to all of us.”

“What about your Alpha, Clara?” Bran prodded.

“He’s been running drugs and other things for a while. He got all of us to help one way or another. Ordered some of us, tricked most. For the record, when your Alpha asks you to drive a car home he’d bought for him, you do it. When he asks you to help somebody being trafficked you go get em and take em somewhere safe. But Ralph, he set us up. He got our fingerprints, our faces on video, voices on tape. If he goes down for all the messed up shit he’s gotten himself into, he’ll take us all with him.”

“Tell me everything.” Bran ordered. Clara Beth obliged. “Is there anything else? Now is the time to speak.” Bran asked.

A few others provided a little more information regarding the Alpha’s wrongdoings. “I need to send down here. He will who is behind all this and we will take care of this once and for all." 

Bran looked out at the room full of wolves and hated that he’d been so blind to their suffering. Power left unchecked became poison. He knew better. Bran didn’t say good bye, he simply stalked out of the gymnasium and straight to his truck. He’d planned on a visit to the Shreveport pack but right now he wanted to get to New Orleans and face the bastards who’d taken advantage of their positions, their people, their power and most of all his trust. He wanted to look them in the eyes before he plucked them right out of their skulls.

As Bran took the turn off for Longview from Dallas, he called the only person left he knew he could trust to tell him what he didn’t want to hear. After the third ring the call was answered “Do you know what time it is?”

“I’m sorry to wake you, but I need to speak with you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Leah’s voice was hushed. He could hear sheets rustling followed by the voice of a man “Leah, everything okay?”

Leah’s voice strengthened. “Yeah, go back to sleep. It’s just a call I need to take.”

“Lemme know if I can help.”

Leah sighed after a door latched. “What is it, Bran? If it’s the beast, I’m sorry. I can’t help you.”

Of course, she’d assume that he was calling seeking comfort for his monster through sex. That’s the only ever time he’d reached out to or for her. Sex was the single area in their relationship where they’d never had problems. “It’s not that. There’s trouble among the packs.”

“Of course, there is.”

“I’m serious. Things are bad.”

He could hear the slight squeak of leather cushions rubbing against each other. The fact that she hadn’t hung up and was settling in to hear what he had to say comforted him. He didn’t feel as alone as he had been.

“You never were, Bran.”

“Did I say that out loud?”

“No, but I’m still connected to you. You said it to me the way you used to.” Meaning mentally.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“It’s fine. Why are you calling me at one in the morning?”

“Tell me about your life as a wolf. Not about your time with me, but as a female wolf.”

“Life is hard Bran, always has been. Some of your rules don’t make it any easier though.”

Bran clenched the steering wheel adjusting his grip. “Elaborate, please.”

He didn’t understand why he was still so curt with Leah. She’d loved him, supported him and even now was helping him when he called, but he couldn’t help it. Deep down Bran associated her with his pain and grief following BlueJay woman’s death. He had for so long projected onto her his mourning and anger, anger he should have accepted responsibility for years ago, that even now he dislikes his former mate.

When she’d finished talking, he got her opinion on Peggy’s suggestion “Things do need to change. We need to evolve and adapt. If we don’t, we die.”

Then she hit him with wisdom that he didn’t know she was capable of “That’s what happened to us. We made an arrangement. As time changed, as we changed, we didn’t adjust our expectations or update our agreement to keep up with those changes. Eventually, our bond just withered and died. For my part, I accept my responsibility in that. If I had been stronger or smarter or just a little bit braver, I would have left long ago. But I enjoyed your power, your status, your success and wealth. I associated everything that I loved about our lives with you which led to me really loving you.”

“I know you did.

“You didn’t let me finish. I loved you for all the wrong reasons and in all the wrong ways. When the bond started dying was when Mercy came to us.”

“Leah” Bran rubbed his face “I don’t want to rehash this again.”

“But we have to because really she was the killing blow.”

“You can’t blame a baby for what happened to us.”

“Can’t I? Isn’t a baby at the heart of our problems? Normal people, normal wolves find a way to have children. Kids force us to grow and change for the better.”

“Not always.”

“No, not always. But for the most part they do. We didn’t do that. I didn’t want that baby around because she’d take you away from me. Samuel and Charles already own a piece of your heart that you never shared with me and I couldn’t lose what little bit I had. I was awful to her and to you and I denied you the chance to raise a daughter.”

“Would it have mattered if it were ours?”

“Probably not.” She said with complete honesty. You know me. I will fight for the pack, take care of the pack, but I can’t nurture the pack. I’m just not wired that way. A baby just wouldn’t be happy with me as a mother and I wouldn’t be happy as it’s mother. But you, regardless of what you say, you love being a father.”

“It was your love for Samuel that helped you break free from your mother. It was you’re love for Charles that kept you alive until you found me. It was your love for Mercy that I should have acknowledged, but I didn’t. I’m sorry.”

“You might be right.”

“I know I am. I’ve worked really hard and spent a small fortune in therapy fees to get to the bottom of all this.” Leah laughed. “The wound festered after Mercy left. When you’d cut me out, I’d do things that I knew would make you angry just to get your attention. It was a sick cycle we were stuck in. That’s why you could do what you did.”

“I never cheated on you, Leah! Jesus Christ!”

“I know that. I’m talking about Sage.”

“Oh.”

“Damn right. Oh.” She snapped “If the bond was healthy, if you'd been able to trust me like you should have been, you wouldn’t have believed me capable of betraying you or the pack. You’d never have been able to stay holed up in a hotel expecting your son to kill me. You couldn’t have, your wolf wouldn’t have let you.”

“He didn’t let me go to Africa.”

“That’s because we had _a_ bond, but it wasn’t a healthy one. Honestly, if I had found all the evidence that you had? I might have thought the same thing, because we weren’t in a good place. We were broken.”

“We were. Listen, about the man I heard…”

“He is none of your business.”

“I was going to say the same thing. I’ve told myself for years that I’ve never purposefully hurt you, but I did. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. Anna told me what you’re doing for the pack and for me. Thank you.”

“It’s a smart move. We should have done it years ago.”

“Charles suggested it to me right after Mercy left Montana. He thought it would be a good job for Samuel. Maybe keep him far enough removed from me that he’d be able to heal.”

“That would have been a good decision.” Leah didn’t care for Charles, but she appreciated his strengths and one of his was his intelligence.

“It would have been. Things are going to change soon. I’m going to see them changed.”

“What do you need me to do?” Bran’s mouth ticked up into a fond smile. That was Leah faithful, fierce and fearless soldier that she was.

“Are you aware that the ending ceremony will be broadcast?”

“Yes. I got the e-mail.”

“Good. Be sure to tune in.”

“I will.”

“And Leah,”

“Yes?”

“If he hurts you, I’ll kill him.”

Bran could hear the sounds of Leah’s lips parting, she was smiling. “If he ever needs killing, I promise you, I’m more than capable of doing that myself.”

Bran hung up leaving Leah still holding her old cell phone.

“Hey? You okay?” Eric asked joining her on the couch.

“That was my ex-husband.” It was cute that she could smell his anger rising thinking he could stand against Bran, but then again, he’d never met Bran either. She wondered if he ever would.

“He wanted information about wolf life from a female’s perspective.”

“Is it all that different from the males?”

“You have no idea, and as much as I’d love to talk about it, there’s only so much I can say.”

“I get it. I don’t have the werewolf secret decoder ring.”

“Something like that. There’s trouble brewing and he wanted an honest opinion.”

“And he had to call you for that?”

Leah looked at him and then let herself use a pop culture reference that Bran would have neither understood nor appreciated.

“You know when Brittany Spears went out without her underwear and got pictures of her lady bits splashed all over the internet? Well, she didn’t have anybody around her telling her to wear some damned panties or not to shave her head. All she had were yes men.”

“And that’s what your ex has?”

“In a way. Bran’s, that his name, Bran. He’s got a personality flaw that doesn’t let him hear anything negative about himself or his decisions. Whenever someone does tell him he’s wrong, he pulls rank and reminds them that they work for him. That’s assuming someone does which most people don’t.”

“He kept me in the dark about practically everything, then when he did trust me with something; he’d only ever give me half the information setting me up to fail. Then he’d lord it over my head as a reason he couldn’t trust me with anything important. He did, does, that with everybody.”

“Sounds like a real piece of work.”

“He was, is. The only person who stands up to him anymore is his son’s wife, Anna, and whether he’d ever admit it or not, he needs someone he can’t runover. Anna is that person. She can’t be bullied the way the rest of us can and so he lets her in on everything. They’re closer than he and I ever were.”

“Leah, I need to ask, and I’m sorry that I have to, but do you still want to be with him?”

“No.” she said and absolutely meaning it. “And you have no idea how good that feels. I had become the frog in the boiling water. I just kept swimming and swimming and I was dying a little at a time. I respect the good qualities that he has, and he does have them. But I don’t ever want to go back. Not to his pack, not to him, not to any of it.”

“Good. Cause I’d like to see where this goes.”

Leah kissed him “Well, for tonight it’s going back to bed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The convention center had been rented out for the sole purpose of the gathering of the wolves. Ric went into the main meeting room as his Alpha had requested and Anna had agreed to join him.

Mercy had stayed at the hotel “getting ball gown ready” and that left Skylar in a nearby room where she’d been voluntold to man the sign-in table. There were plenty of refreshments and snacks in the room and more than once she’d filled her plate munching away while playing on her phone since no one was coming or going once the talks had begun. She was in the middle of a puzzle game when a text from Jamie came through. It was a photo of the day’s itinerary. It seemed perfectly normal until she read the particular section he circled.

At 4:00 there was Mac’s name listed as speaker and beside it was the sentence “Presentation for Matehood.”

She almost chocked on the cookie she’d been nibbling on. Jamie texted again. _[TXT MSG] I had no idea. I’m so sorry._

She was beginning to panic and needed to get some air quickly. She left her drink and full plate of food at the information table and practically burst through the door running straight into a man causing her to fall flat on her bum.

The man helped her up inquiring as to her wellbeing. He was handsome, but not overtly so. He had a runner’s physique, muscular but not overly so and he smelled of cologne and the musk of wolf. He was average height, had a headful of mousey bran hair and hazel eyes. Though nothing else about him was obviously attractive, his eyes were beautiful.

“I’m sorry. So sorry. Are you here for the conference? I, uh, Can… I can get you signed in?” Skylar fumbled.

“I am and you can. But where’s the fire?”

Skylar blushed “Sorry. It’s nothing.”

“Usually running like that isn’t caused by nothing. Everything alright in there?”

“I’m sure it is.” She said curtly. “Name please.”

“Smith. Matt Smith.”

She rolled her eyes, “If you don’t want ta give me a real name you don’t have ta. I think the whole sign-in table thing was a set up anyways, but if you’re gonna use an alias at least pick something more creative. At the very least a better doctor.”

“And who might that be?” he asked his eyebrows raised.

“Well, I’m partial to Nine, Twelve and One. Not in that order, well actually yes, in that order.”

“I prefer Four.”

“He was good, I guess. He and Five were too laid back for my taste. Eight and Eleven were just goofy and Six was a wannabe playboy. But I did like Baker’s scarf. Made one once. It’s huge.”

“Really?” he asked

“Yes sir, took me a month and turned out long enough ta wrap me up like a mummy. Actually, ma brother did just that.” she said with a smile. “But never mind that. What name would you like ta use?”

He hadn’t expected to find her so easily, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. “I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours.” He thought he saw her blush and he definitely noticed the way she wouldn’t maintain eye contact. She was a submissive which he found as intriguing as he did attractive.

“Fair enough I sup’ose. I’m Skylar from the Skye pack.”

“I’m Bran from Montana.”

“Nice to meet you Bran from Montana.” She the wrote TONY on the name tag and handed it to him.

“Tony?” he asked.

“Tony Montana. As far as aliases go you can’t go wrong with Scarface.”

“No. You can not. Now tell me is Skylar your alias? Maybe from Breaking Bad?”

She laughed “Hell no! If I were to go that route, I’d have chosen Jesse and run about calling everybody bitch all day.”

Bran laughed and this time he definitely saw her blush. His wandering thoughts were stopped when a text message lit up on her phone screen.

_[TXT MSG] R U OK? I can try to leave. You don’t need to be alone._

Brans smiled faded. “So, you shouldn’t be alone. As a fellow Dr. Who aficionado, may I offer my company?”

“No, thank you. I’m fine. Thank you. Here is your packet with the itinerary of today’s topics. And here is your swag bag.”

“Swag bag?”

“That’s what the arrogant Alpha here is callin' them. Personally, two pieces a jerky, a pen, highlighter and mini-spiral notebook does not a swag bag make in ma own humble opinion.”

“No, it does not.” Bran agreed.

“But they did set up some snacks and beverages. I can make you plate.”

Brans wolf circled ready to pounce and claim what he wanted **. _Mate_ _feed_. _Mate_ _feed_. **Bran reminded the beast of their need for patience and the old wolf reluctantly agreed.“That would be great. It’ll gimme a chance to get familiar with the itinerary.”

As he read through the day’s topics, he was impressed. They’d spend much of the day discussing the various dangers that the packs around the world were facing including legislation, persecution and discrimination. When he read the end of the day speakers, he understood why the woman off preparing a plate of food for him was angry. Her Alpha was selling her to the highest bidder.

Bran had outlawed the act more than 100 years earlier after he’d paid heavily for Leah and she’d angrily pointed out to him how hurtful and demeaning it had been for her. On this matter, he’d agreed. The fact that Charles was permitting it surprised him. However, he trusted his son’s judgement and reasonings so he refrained from intervening until he had all the facts.

Skylar returned with his plate and he looked down at the copious amount of food she’d piled onto it. “Don’t worry there're tables inside.” She assured him.

“And you are gonna eat out here alone?”

Her mood soured “Don’t have much of an appetite anymore.”

“Just an educated guess but that wouldn’t be because of the 4:00 speaker would it?”

She sighed and plopped down in the folding chair behind the table dejected. “Yes.”

“Look, I don’t care to listen to them sit around all day and argue and I don’t see why you need to sit out here alone. How about we grab some food, head outside to eat and you can tell me about it.”

“I don’t know you!” Skylar said haughtily. “You could be an axe murderer for all I know. Or maybe you plan on kidnapping me rather than pay whatever bullshite bride price my Alpha plans on demanding.”

He laughed. “I’ve never killed anyone with an axe. I also don’t plan on kidnapping you.” Then he truly looked at the submissive “and if I did plan on taking you home with me, I’d gladly pay the asking price. But I know for a fact the practice of bride buying was outlawed by the Marrok a century ago.”

“Ya don’t say?”

“Truth.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind getting some sun. I’ll go crazy sitting in here alone for the next six hours.”

“Good. grab a couple more drinks and throw em in the bag and let’s go.”

She did and sent a text to Jamie

_[TXT MSG] Heading outside to eat by the water. Don’t worry. I’m OK just furious._


	8. Chapter 8

Bran spent the afternoon listening to the talkative woman, enjoying every second of it. The submissive was energetic and lively, sarcastic and witty. She was a breath of fresh air and just before 4:00 he suggested that he go in and listen to what her Alpha had to say.

She thought about it, but finally decided it was best to hear the bad news from her adopted brother. “Jamie has a way about him. He can give ya the worst news in the world and make it okay somehow.”

“Is he also a submissive?”

“Jamie? Heavens no! But I’d pay good money to watch ya ask him that!” She giggled. “No, he was actually in line to be Alpha.”

“Was?”

She grew quiet. “Our pack is disbanding, we think.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Little things mostly. But our Alpha, he isn’t very responsible and his wife, Marion, she’s a social climbing, snotty vapid bitch whom he just can’t refuse. ‘Tween the two of em there’s hardly anyone left. Since she’s dying of the cancer, he’s only gotten worse spoiling her so…”

“That’s terrible.”

“Yeah, it is. Our Alpha’s also got a bit of a gambling problem too. The pack is pretty much broke because of it, all while those two were living high on the hog. For her it’s all about appearances ya know?”

“I know a few people like that.”

“Yeah, well. Jamie, their son, was set to take over, but there’s really not much to inherit now. Lucky for him he met someone and fell in love. He’s gonna leave Scotland and go get married.”

“And your Alpha?”

“Honestly? I have no idea. Mostly everybody knows how he is so I doubt he’ll be welcome in too many packs. Especially now that he’s going through with trying to sell me off. He’ll be getting himself a nice little payday all while dumping me off on some stranger. The guys in Scotland take freedom pretty seriously and don’t have much respect for slavers. Too much time spent crushed under the heal of Britain and all.”

Bran smirked. He knew all too well the history in the British Empire having only come to America a few hundred years ago from Wales himself. His curiosity was growing so he decided to send out feelers. “You don’t want to mate?”

“It’s not that I don’t. I just don’t want to like this. Don’t get me wrong. Those two have pulled crap like this before it, but they could never, and I’m quoting here, ‘recoup their investment’, so it never worked out. But now…”

Bran heard her sniffle though her face was turned away from him watching a large ship navigate the muddy water across the river.

“Now?”

“Now it feels like it’s really gonna be happenin’ ’m afraid. This is just… wrong. Ya know?”

“I do.”

“It’s just, I’m a simple girl. All I ever wanted to fall in love. I never cared about the rest. I just wanted a simple life with a mate who’d love me.” She said with a quick wipe of her eyes and a chuckle “And ya know build a shrine to me that rivals the Taj Mahal when I died.”

“I’ve lost two mates. Built a whole town in the exact place my first and I lived.”

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she gasped. She clutched Bran’s hand “Oh ma heavens! I am so sorry. That’s…” she didn’t know what to say “I’m sorry. I’ve never had the mating bond, but I understand how it works. I wouldn’t wish the loss of a mate on anyone much less the loss of two.”

“It is difficult, but the keeps spinning.”

“Aye. But can I tell you how romantic it is that you built a town to remember her though? That’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.” He laughed. “Can I ask you something personal?”

“As much as I’ve been talking ma fool head off, I don’t see the harm.”

“What do you want? In a mate I mean? Or do you just need a pack? The Marrok’s got a policy for immigrating wolves.”

She sighed “Well, that’s the other thing. I don’t know that I particularly want to be subjugated under the _Marrok_.” She answered saying his name like it was a four-letter word.

That had been unexpected. Suddenly, he had to know why this particular woman didn’t want to live under his rule. “Problems with the Marrok?”

She grinned “Like I’m gonna tell one of his Alphas.”

“Trust me, Alphas have gotten pretty skilled at hiding things from the Marrok lately.”

“A wise man once told me that I should never trust anyone who tells ya to trust em.”

Bran laughed. “Probably good advice, but I would like to know what the other parts of the world think of us.”

“Well, I don’t see any harm in that. Generally speaking, the packs in Europe hate the Marrok. He is, according to people that know him, incredibly powerful. There’s a lot of lore and legend about him and his beginnings, but what most people have a problem with is that he came to America and united all your packs and left everybody in Europe to suffer at the hands of tyrants.”

“The ones in power hate him because he’s a threat and the weaker ones hate him because they feel like he was strong enough to stop their oppression and didn’t.”

“Is that what you think?”

“Me? No. I’m only 42 years a wolf. He was long gone by the time I was changed. I don’t mind telling ya this though, I’ve been warned several times just this morning to keep security close, not to trust any of the Alphas here and get back to Europe as soon as my little legs can get me there. ‘Parently it’s not safe here for female wolves here.”

“And Europe is?”

“Not entirely, but it’s getting better since Jean Castiel was killed.”

“Really? I don’t make it to Europe much.”

“yeah. Oh! Another reason they hate the Marrok is because he’s made the unilateral decision to go public.”

“Since the fae, it was only a matter of time.” Bran argued.

“That’s what I said! Better on our terms than theirs! We can control the narrative that way.”

“Exactly.” Leah had fought him on that decision tooth and nail. Having this woman understand his logic was a nice change.

“But you know how stuck in their ways old wolves can get.”

“I’ve been reminded of that a lot recently.” He sighed tossing a small rock into the water. “What do you plan to do? If your Alpha doesn’t arrange a good mating for you?”

“Antarctica doesn’t have any wolves, so if that’s an option… Antarctica? No, seriously? I don’t know. I’m a submissive through and through. And honestly, I like that about ma’self. My pack loves me and I’m quite spoiled because of it.”

She laughed again this time with sadness. “But when Marion got sick, I had to step in to fulfill all the pack duties that she was expected to handle. Holidays, celebrations, funerals, blah blah blah. So now that I’ve been trained for that Mac sees no reason for me to return to just being a pack submissive.”

“Makes sense” Bran shrugged “Not many people know how hard the Alpha’s mate works. If you’ve proven yourself, I’d have to agree that I’d find it wasteful to see you revert as well.”

“Yeah well, don’t get it twisted. If Mac is selling me to an Alpha it’s because he’s figured that he can get a better price for an Alpha’s mate than a submissive that I can almost guarantee. But therein lies the rub, I know how to be an Alpha female but I’m still a submissive.”

“I know how to assert ma’self like an Alpha female has to do sometimes, but I’d prefer to hug and feed cha. Now I’m some weird bastardization of dominant and submissive. Too dominant to be a good submissive and too submissive to be a good dominant wolf.”

“Too American to be Scottish too Scottish to be American.”

“Precisely, wait how did you know?”

“You’re accent. Where are you from originally?”

“Iowa. I was the late-in-life surprise for my parents. Ma dad was a farmer and ma mum was a housewife.”

“and Scotland?”

“Went to the University of Edinburgh for ma master’s degree. A year in, me and a group were road tripping up in the highlands and decided to take a boat out to an old light house off on one of the islands. The same lighthouse keeper had been running it for years so we thought it would be interestin’ to hear his stories.”

“Took a boat for a tour of the place, but before we could head back, a heavy fog rolled in. We couldn’t leave afraid we’d get lost in the fog and the damned stuff hung around for two days. When the winds picked up and finally blew it away there was a storm right behind it.”

“Worst storm I’d ever been through and the waters were lethal. So again, we had to wait. On the fourth night when me and my buddies were hanging out watching the lighthouse keeper’s collection of old cheesy werewolf movies, the guy we’d traveled with said he heard a wolf outside.”

“A wolf on an island?”

“That’s what I said! The wind was still blowing something awful and I was sure that that’s what it was we were hearin’, but he insisted that we go outside and check. He was trying to scare us ‘cause he fancied my flat mate Emma and was trying to be play the big strong man for her.”

“We do tend to do things like that.” Bran admitted.

Skylar laughed. “Why I don’t think I’ll ever understand, anyway, we went out into the woods that surrounded the lighthouse and half way ‘round the island we heard the howl again and then a growl. Well, Mr. Macho-Man himself was the first one to turn tail and run leaving all of us little women alone with whatever it was in the woods with us.”

“Ouch.” Bran winced.

“Right!?! Now as we both know the worst thing you can do is run from a predator makin’ yourself prey, but that’s what he did. Heard him screamin’ a few moments later and then we ran. Emma made it almost back ta the door when the biggest wolf I’d ever seen tackled her and broke her neck instantly.”

“Me and the other girl traveling with us, we ran and he got me first. As I lay there dying, I just kept thinking about the grass still being wet from the rain. Turns out it was wet from all my blood, but when you’re dying the oddest things go through your head.”

“Everything went black and when I woke up, I was sure I was dying all over again. It hurt so bad. After a little while there was a kind of pop and suddenly, I had four legs and a tail.”

“What happened after that?” Bran was transfixed.

“Edmund, that’s the wolf who made me, he’s still there ‘sa far as I know.”

“He’s still alive after killing three humans and changing another?” Bran wasn’t sure he’d have been so merciful.

She hummed nonchalantly. “Ed is actually a pretty decent fella, but he’s old and after losing his mate in the bombings during the war, he took up manning the lighthouse. It gives him purpose and also keeps him away from people that might be in danger around him… well for the most part.”

“I see. But how did you wind up with your pack?”

“When the weather died down, and for the record Ed took very good care of me after that, he radioed someone. A bunch of big burly lads brought a tug out to the island to clean up the mess he’d made.”

“They were mostly from the Skye pack. They towed our little boat out in the middle of the straight and over turned it. They took my friends bodies and stuffed em in a wielded wire cage and tossed it overboard. The ocean took care of the rest.”

“After we got back to Skye and Marion got a chance to interview and inspect me, Mac arranged for me to join their pack and become a Scottish citizen.”

“Did you ever come back?”

“I did. Six years later, before I was declared legally dead, I came back so I could keep my citizenship here, but when I went home the farm had been sold and my parents were gone. They’d died not long after I’d disappeared.”

“So now you know all about me. Anything else you’d like to ask? I’m an open book.”

“Since you offered, what are you looking for in a mate? You never answered. I have to admit I’m curious.

She sat for a long while before speaking again “My birth name in Nancy. We changed it when I turned. I picked Skylar kind of as a tongue in cheek joke since we were in Skye.”

“Skylar suits you much better than Nancy.”

“I know! My mom was Cherokee and her name was Ahnawake, pronounced On-a- weg. Anyway, she changed it to Doris to be more like everyone else. She saddled me with some boring name when I was born. I know she was trying to help me fit in, but it was awful being a five year-old in a class full of Amys, Tiffanys and Christys and I was **_Nancy_**.”

“I can imagine. You’re still avoiding my question.”

“I know.” She picked up a small rock and tossed it into the water like Bran had done earlier. “Tell me a little about you.”

Bran shrugged. “My pack is in Montana. Small pack only about 15 or 20, but since we border the national park I take in a lot of older wolves who can’t function in society anymore.”

“Like a retirement community?”

Bran smirked. “Something like that. Our oldest are the strongest and the weakest simultaneously. They deserve to live out their days peacefully and if they need assistance in the end; I give it to them. They die with dignity.”

“That’s really kind of you. A lot of us won’t get to experience old age and fewer get to die with their dignity. ’s a great gift you’re giving them Tony.”

“I’m glad that you see it that way.” Bran answered meaning it. The wildlings were close to his heart, mostly because he knew that he was never far away from joining them. The fact that the woman who’d piqued his interest understood his affection for them meant a lot to him. Then he arched a single eyebrow.

“Are ya asking about my dream guy? Like we’re teenage girls having a slumber party?”

“Sure.” Bran smiled at the image of them staying up late, eating junk food in pajamas, braiding each other’s hair. He actually liked the idea of playing with the submissive’s hair.

“Fine. Male is a must. He has to be willing to treat me like a partner. Not like a 50/50 all the time arrangement. That never works, but a partner still. Somebody you know you can count on.”

“What else?”

“He has to be kind to me. No beating on me, no taking me against my will, no passing me around the like an old penny, no hurting my feelings, no running around on me, no embarrassing me ya know? Just a thoughtful partner.”

“Who’s male.” He clarified.

“Obviously.” She chuckled.

“No other preferences?”

“Not really. I mean it would help if he liked doctor’s Nine, Twelve and One but…”

“Maybe I’ll have to rewatch their seasons.”

Skylar’s phone dinged alerting her that the conference had adjourned and Jamie was on his way to find her. “I gotta scoot. Walk me back?”

Bran shook his head “Probably wouldn’t look right some strange wolf walking up from behind the building with you. But I will see you again.”

“I hope so Tony Montana.”

Bran watched her leave. She was met with a big brotherly hug from the large angry Scot she’d visited the park with before he hurried her away. Bran waited until they were gone before pulling out his phone.

“Da?” Charles answered.

“Let’s meet. We have things we need to discuss.”

“We’re leaving the convention center now. Where are you?”

“Three o’clock.”

Charles escorted by Anna turned to face his father. They hung up and when they saw him.


	9. Chapter 9

The Cornick trio went to dinner requesting a private area for a long meal. Anna could sense the tension in the air and was anxious, but more than anything she was happy to have Bran back.

So far Bran had just been his normal Bran-self and Charles had reverted back to his old ways as well. It was bittersweet really. Charles had been coming into his own in Bran’s absence and Anna wanted to see that growth continued.

However, she also knew that much of the Marrok’s workload was tedium and monotonous and those parts had been wearing on her husband in a way she’d never seen before.

As the three of them ate, she found that short of a few questions from Bran and prompts from her husband, Anna was the only one really speaking. She wasn’t sure how long she could carry the entire conversation alone, but when Bran finished his plate he relieved her of her duties.

After hearing about his visits to Colorado Springs and Tulsa, of the things he’d learned and coming to the same realizations that he had, she wished that she’d continued talking about her adventures here in New Orleans.

“What does all this mean?” Anna asked.

Bran looked sympathetically at the Omega. She wasn’t yet old enough to be able to see the whole picture. Like most young wolves she only focused on immediate threats and desires, but neither Bran nor Charles were young and they could see all the pieces in play.

 _Gestalt_. Bran spoke to Charles mentally, reminding his son to view the problem as a whole. When Charles lips thinned into a tight line, he knew that his son could see it too.

“Approach our situation like an illness affecting our patient. The recent legislation, the anti-werewolf sentiment among the humans -despite the pipelines of cash flowing into our PR campaigns mind you, the rogue factions of the government, the vampires, the witches, all of them working together… what do they all have in common?”

“I’m not sure.” She admitted

“That’s alright. These symptoms if viewed and treated individually could prove to be anything or nothing. Cancer or a cold” he offered. “But when you take into consideration the additional symptoms.”

“Such as?”

“The factory where new wolves were being made without permission or oversight of a pack. Abducting and killing with reckless abandon in attempts to make those new wolves for example. That raises questions does it not? Who is responsible? What is their purpose? Who is funding this operation?”

“How does no one know? If they do know, why has no one come forth? _Where are_ _our new wolves_? What is happening to them?” Charles added.

A look of horror flashed across Anna’s face as she began to understand.

“When one folds in Mercy’s abduction, the criminal enterprises that our packs have gotten involved with and the subterfuge amongst the packs despite the risks involved with us finding out…” Bran trailed off. “I’m afraid I must ask you to abandon your efforts here Charles. I need you hunting the root of all this evil down.”

If Charles was disappointed, he didn’t show it. “You think one person is behind this?”

“I _feel_ that there is a singular entity we should be looking for, though, I have no proof. I have my theories, but at this stage theories abound. I prefer evidence. We must do so discreetly. We do not know yet just how deep this rot goes and I don’t wish to give away the element of surprise that we currently possess.”

“I agree.”

“There’s another thing.” Bran pulled out Peggy’s list from his pocket and handed it to his son.

“What is this?”

“These are names I’ve compiled of wolves that have…” he looked at Anna “committed atrocities against our own.”

 _Charles, I don’t wish to hurt your mate by speaking the words._

Charles took the list and read through it nodding his head. “I understand your past struggles, but rest assured, these men deserve our judgement and their victim’s deserve to see justice.”

“I’ll do it. Gladly.” Charles said with a predatory growl.

Anna listened but decided it best to change the subject. She mentioned the Scottish submissive. “Actually. I’m glad to brought that up.”

Bran told them about Yellowstone. He told them of his wolf’s reaction to her then he relayed all the events of the day and the young wolf’s life story just as she’d told it to him. Anna’s eyes twinkled.

“I have no intention of not bringing her back home with us, but I am curious as to the bride buying that has been allowed in my absence. I remember personally outlawing it quite some time ago. Has so much changed that my word is not law? Or is such a practice back in fashion?”

Charles was stone faced “No. there are extenuating circumstances.”

“It was announced that this was only allowed as honoring his mates dying wish.” Anna quickly added.

“I see. And it couldn’t have anything to do with the Alpha’s gambling problem could it? Or his pack’s financial hardship? How much research did you do on this man?”

“As much as necessary. He was already meeting with European Alphas. He’s likely counting on American capitalism to increase his profits.”

“So, you do agree he is selling a wolf for profit.”

“Yes.”

“Yet, you allow this to occur in my territory.” Bran’s eyes glowed gold. Anna sensing the impending danger intervened.

“We actually had an idea that you might like.”

Bran glared at her now, his eyes boring directly into her soul. “Oh? Tell me what this plan was that you believe I will like. Do not leave out your explanation for how you planned to avoid my anger or punishment in permitting a forbidden act in my territory and encouraging other more industrious Alphas to change and sell female wolves to the highest bidder. As well as how you intended to convince everyone that I personally did not condone it in the first place.”

There was nothing either of them could say. “Who do you two presume will be the winning bidder?”

Charles looked at his father. “Me.”

Bran raised an eyebrow “You?”

“ I’m acting on behalf of the Marrok.”

“But the Marrok is apparently still mated.” Bran reminded them of their own cover story. “and even if he weren’t. Have either of you thought this through? Did you even consider the ramifications?”

“We just thought that if we got her here and you liked her; you’d keep her. If not, we would find her a suitable pack and she wouldn’t be at the mercy of some evil Alpha somewhere in Europe.”

“She’s not a gift that you can just return!” Bran raised his voice and with it his dominance. “I outlawed this for a reason. Anna, I am disappointed that after your beginnings you would even consider this.” He turned to look at Charles.

“You know better. You remember the suffering… your mother’s own people… “ Bran shook his head “Explain to me how you could conceive this a good thing in any way.”

Charles couldn’t. He’d been blinded by his love for his wife and his instinctual need to please her. Anna had been so excited, believing that she’d solved all their problems with this plan that Charles hadn’t corrected her. The two sat like children being lectured by their parent which in essence, they were.

“Furthermore, how do you think she would feel about all of this? About Montana? About the pack? About the wildlings? About me? Or am I, with everything I am already responsible for, expected to do the work to make her transition easier as well as build this relationship?”

Bran ordered another drink. Wolves couldn’t really get drunk, but he found the burn of a good whiskey soothing when he was upset. “I suggest someone speak soon.”

“The meetings with other Alphas are a formality at this point. Her Alpha accepted my offer a few days ago. Paperwork has been signed. It’s done.”

Anna added. “There’s the ball tomorrow night. We were thinking you could announce it then?”

Bran didn’t reply, obviously not liking the idea. “I spoke to Leah.”

Anna nearly choked. “What? When? Why? How did that go?”

Bran said with annoyance. “It was fine. She is well, as am I. She said some things that have given me much to consider. I have made a few decisions that I need to speak to you and your brother about.”

“This is a delicate subject for female wolves, especially given the shared history of abuse they seem to all have.”

Charles agreed to call Samuel and since the night was progressing quickly, he and Anna left. “We’ll see you at the ball?”

“Yes.” Bran sat alone at the table as his youngest and his mate left tails tucked between their legs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie sat across from Skylar watching as she did her level best to drown herself in the bottom of a bottle of spiced rum.

“Lemme just get this straight. I’m being shuffled off to America, to be a what? Mail order bride for somebody that already has a mate, is a right cold bastard and can’t even be bothered to meet me before he takes me?”

“That’s the long and short of it, kiddo.”

“Don’t call me kiddo, boy-o.” Skylar pointed her finger at Jamie. “This can’t happen! Maybe Magnus will let me defect to Norway so I can be with you guys.”

“He already said he would, but when pops told us who’d he’d made the agreement with this afternoon over lunch, Mag said that the whole of the Scandinavian packs couldn’t stand against the likes of the Marrok.”

“But he’s already got a mate!!!!! God, I’m just gonna be a- a what? A consort to the king? A concubine?”

“Historically speaking sweetheart, those aren’t bad stations to have in life, ya know.”

“Jamie this isn’t Venice 1447. All this makes me is a whore. And the worst part is, I didn’t even get ta negotiate me own price! Mac took all that open himself and for what? He’s probably already blown the whole lot at that casino we passed.”

She swallowed another tumbler full of the fragrant caramel colored liquid and continued her rant “And exactly how much did the Marrok bid for me?”

Jamie smiled then frowned unsure whether his answer would bring her comfort or further fuel her anger. “Well, the person acting on his behalf said and I’m quoting here ‘We will not be outbid. There is no price so steep the Marrok will not pay it.’”

“I know it’s not what you wanna hear, but he’s probably the strongest wolf in the world, he’s obviously wealthy and he wants you. He can keep ya safe and in all the pretty dresses your lit’le heart desires.”

“La dee fucking da… ya know I don’t care about any of that. What does he even want me for? Because I’m a virgin, right? I’m quite sure Mac made that a selling point didn’t he.”

“It was highlighted, yes.”

Skylar began to cry fat silent tears. “I’m not sure whether I’m more embarrassed or angry.”

“I know.” he slung his arm over his sister’s shoulders “But they’re right. War is coming. I know it in my bones. You’ll be safer with him than you will be anywhere else.”

“I can fight too.”

“Aye. And you may have to yet, but you can also die. As much as it pains me ta say, I want you to be safe.”

“You’d rather me be safe than happy.”

He frowned and then solemnly said “Yes. I would. So long as you draw breath, there is hope for us all. If you were ta fall, it would break the lot of us.”

“That’s not true.”

“It tis. There’s not a wolf in the Isles that doesn’t adore you. You are kind, humble and loving. They love ya, ‘cause you can be the perfect little submissive wolf, but them that know ya, know yer clever, cunning, deadly too. You’re a true leader and the closest thing we have to a queen.”

“A miserable and unhappy one.” She pouted.

Jamie chuckled “Have you ever seen a happy queen or porn star? No, they don’t exist. The queen and the porn star both have to serve others just like we Alphas. A life of service is a honorable life to live, but it’s often the most sorrowful.”

“Look, serve the Marrok’s… needs. Maybe he’ll be good and you can enjoy yourself while you’re at it, yeah?”

Skylar rolled her eyes. “Then serve his people. Take joy where ya can find it and just keep going. One foot in front of another. It’ll be over before ya know it.”

“I won’t last 100 years.” She said with a sad certainty.

“None of us may see a century with everything thas happenin’ around us. But you need to try.”

“And who would want the sloppy seconds of the Marrok when he’s done with me? All I ever wanted was to find what you and Magnus have. The kind granny and grandpa had, remember that?”

Jamie nodded smiling remembering the old neighbors they’d taken to calling their grandparents. “Was that too much to ask for? A simple life with someone to love me?”

“None of us are guaranteed happiness either, luv.”

“I’ve never asked for a guarantee… just a chance.”

“Then make this your chance. Arranged marriages still happen all over the world and a lot of them last.”

“And a lot of them live in areas it’s okay to set yer wife on fire too! We should be going. We have a ball tomorrow night and I’m sure Mac is expecting us to be all charmin’ and shite.”

He snorted “Look, we’ll show up, give em that old razzle and dazzle, and tomorrow night I promise I’ll buy you ice cream and you can have a good long cry about it.”

“And then?”

He sighed “And then, you’ll pull y’self up by the yer bootsraps and get on with it. You’ll make the people here love you the way we do. And maybe someday you’ll find yourself in love.”

“Sounds like a lotta work.” She huffed

“Aye, you spoiled little puppy, it will be. But that’s why God gave us such long lives.”

Skylar rolled her eyes. “Will he let me come ta yer weddin’, ya think?”

“If he doesn’t and you wanna go, I’ll come get cha myself.” He promised “And besides, there’s always the nuclear option.”

“Which is?”

“Antarctica.”

She laughed “Here’s to Antarctica then.” She killed the bottle that sat in front of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she made her way downstairs the following evening, her Alpha and Jamie stood waiting. Jamie took Skylar’s hands and then with his bottom lip quivering which told her that he was emotional too eh whispered. “You look beautiful lass. I hope that man knows what a lucky bastard he is.”

Skylar hoped the emotions she felt didn’t leak from her eyes. “Me too.” She hugged him “Me too.”

After a short ride they made it to the convention center where several Alphas and their dates had assembled outside. When the car stopped Jamie stepped out with confidence and swagger.

Skylar couldn’t help herself. She searched for and watched Magnus’s face as he did. She could almost envision the expression he’d wear when Jamie walked down the aisle because in her mind, her brother was the bride, reality be damned.

Mac left the car next joining Jamie. After presenting themselves, they both extended a hand to a still waiting Skylar. She took them and cautiously stepped from the vehicle onto the curb. She stood for a minute, allowing everyone to take her in.

She wrapped a slender arm around Jamie’s and allowed Mac to walk slightly ahead of them as he always did as their Alpha. Jamie leaned in, “I have a feeling da might be getting a few more calls tonight, seeing’s the way they’re all looking at you like you’re walking prime rib.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m already spoken for, huh?”

“Shhh you aren’t supposed to know that yet.”

“Relax. I’m good at keeping your secrets or have ya forgotten?”

Jamie, startled by her statement, looked disbelievingly at her and the as if on cue Magnus joined them kissing Skylar’s hand in greeting and bowing a deep respectful bow.

He might have been showing off for the other wolves, it might have been her hand he was holding, but the Norwegian Alpha had only eyes for Jameson. Skylar prayed that one day she’d have a mate feel the same about her as this man did her brother.

Inside, Skylar was paraded around all over the huge building greeting Alphas from all over the world making small talk as she was expected to and by the time the real festivities began, Skylar was just ready to go home. That was about to change though.

The lights in the space darkened almost to pitch black and glow sticks, glowing table top displays and cocktails with flashing bottoms began flicker all around the room. The energy was growing amongst the wolves. There was a buzz of electricity in the air that let her know she wasn’t the only one feeling it as well.

Hundreds of glowing items draped around the necks of servers formed a moving line three deep and Jamie whispered in her ear “It’s the Fire Verm”

Skylar laughed “Are you really quoting The Thirteenth Warrior to me?”

“Hey, I’m moving to the land of Vikings, I’m just doing my research. Speaking of Vikings... I think I’ll be off to find mine. You okay here?”

Skylar just noticed that Mac was gone and she was alone, so she stepped at little closer to the table. “I’ll be fine. Go. Go.”

Jamie kissed her cheek swiftly and darted off. The glowies began to make their way through the crowds and the flashing necklaces began to adorn the necks of the attendees everywhere. A spotlight slowly brightened revealing a six-piece band and a vocalist who reminded Skylar of the Queen of Soul herself.

The band began to play, the singer not yet joining them and Skylar’s eyes went black. Soft but strong hands laid over them and a sweet familiar voice squealed “Guess who?”

“One of the Kardashians?” she guessed. The hands released her and as soon as they did, she felt a heavy blinking necklace being dropped over her head around her neck.

Mercy looked absolutely childlike and, somehow, she was already wearing multiple strands of beads like the ones they’d seen at the market. “We found you.”

“Yes, you did. I’m glad too. My Alpha’s disappeared and ma brother has ditched me to find someone’s knickers that he can get into.”

“Well, we won’t leave your side.” Anna promised “Skylar, I’d like you to meet my husband, Charles.”

Charles was stunning. As tall as a door and damn near as wide, long thick black hair and skin that she recognized well. He was as Native American as Skylar’s mother had been. He was powerful too, she instantly dropped her eyes and bowed her head. Anna seeing her reaction slapped him on the arm, not at all scared of the man.

“Stop that. You’re scaring her.”

Charles held out his hand and when Skyler extended her own, he kissed it like a high society gentleman. “That wasn’t my intent.”

“It’s okay. I understand how everyone can get worked up with this many dominants in one location. It’s nice to meet you, Charles.”

Mercy then introduced her own husband, Adam. If Charles was everyday hot, Adam was lava, mantle of the Earth, fires of Hell hot. “Nice to meet you Mr. Hauptman.”

“No, no. Adam’s fine. It’s my pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss McDonald.” He said kissing her hand just as Charles had.

“Oh please. Call me Skylar. Have any of you spotted Ric? I’ve been looking for him, but haven’t seen him yet.”

“He’s outside smoking. All this time I had no idea he smoked.” Anna said sounding disappointed.

“It’s not like it will kill him” Charles said. Anna smiled “I know silly.”

When the Music began, the large bay doors at each end of the cavernous room opened and the rumbles of diesel engines could be heard. Everyone waited, watching and after just a few minutes the most colorful two-tiered parade floats began their trek through the room. On each moving work of art, riders tossed beads into the crowd of wolves.

Mercy nearly leapt from her chair “Adam?”

He laughed “Go. Have fun.”

Mercy grabbed Anna’s hand “I’m stealing your wife, Charles.”

“Can’t steal her, she’s half way out of my lap anyway.”

Anna grabbed Skylar. “You too. Let’s go get some beads.”


	10. Chapter 10

The three women along with dozens of other attendees made their way to the floor of the center lining the route the floats would be taking. For nearly half an hour, they jostled for the beads they desired, most of which were themed either to the host city, the moon or wolves.

As the last float rolled in the New Orleans Alpha and a voluptuous blonde female wolf both dressed in lavish clothing and oversized crowns stood from their thrones and greeted the rest of the gathered wolves.

Skylar tutted seeing the two waving pageant style waves. This couple had crowned themselves, king and queen. Whether it was of the night’s festivities, the city or of wolves, she didn’t know. They were making a statement and that statement was that they were above everyone else.

Loaded down with at least twenty pounds of beads each, the women eventually made their way back to the table where Adam, Charles and Mac sat waiting.

“Where did you get off to for so long?” Skylar asked the man. 

“Had to meet with someone. Have fun?”

Skylar looked at her new friends “Aye. I don’t know how cheap plastic necklaces can turn full grown adults into desperate hordes, but they do! I swear one of those women out their elbowed me so hard she practically broke ma rib!”

Mercy grinned wickedly and both Anna and Skylar knew why. She’d practically turned into a three-hundred-pound linebacker herself. It had actually been impressive to watch her jump, push and dodge all in the name of a few beads. “Funny, I didn’t get that feeling.”

“Of course, you didn’t! You were the one throwing hands out there!” Anna teased.

Mercy seated herself on Adam’s lap. He ran his finger down her cheek, laughing and kissing her nose. “I’m glad you had fun. And got your beads.”

“I did! But I want _more_ ….” She said wringing her hands like a cartoon villain.

Skylar felt the discomfort of perspiration rolling down her back, so she made excuses to get some air refusing to sweat in this beautiful dress.

“If you go right out that door, there’s an open-air court. There’s security out there too so it’s safe.” Adam assured her.

“Thank you. If you’ll all excuse me for a few moments.”

Outside the air was warmer than it had any right to be this time of year, yet still felt down right chilly compared to the air inside. There were a handful of people milling about the area, but she was able to procure a spot next to the railing which allowed her the perfect vantage point of the cityscape and the river.

“Of all the Gin joints in all the world” a man’s voice said behind her. Skylar smiled. Forming her hands onto finger guns she spun around and, in her best, though terrible, John Wayne impression she replied.

“Well, Howdy pard’ner.”

The hazel eyed wolf smiled. “The Duke?”

“Well, You went Bogie.” She smiled brightly genuinely glad to see him.

He rubbed his chin as if contemplating it. “Fair Enough. How are you this evening? Enjoying the party?”

“Perhaps a little too much! Some friends and I actually ran down to the floats and made right fools of ourselves.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“Oh! It was bad enough that Mac might just have to pay someone to take me off his hands now.”

Bran laughed. “I was hoping to see you tonight and if I may say, I am not at all disappointed. You are absolutely breathtaking.”

The submissive blushed furiously. “I was hoping to see you too. You clean up well yourself, Tony Montana.”

“I try.” He shrugged. He stepped closer and she stumbled backwards. He reached out to catch her, but she yanked her arm away. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He said voice full of concern.

She shook her head “No, I’m sorry. I just... Tony I just found out that my mate has been chosen and I don’t want to create any problems for you down the road.”

“Why? You slated to mate the Marrok or something?” Bran asked knowing well the answer.

She bit her bottom lip, “I’m not so sure I’m supposed to say.” She whipped back toward the river avoiding his gaze. Bran moved closer to her placing his hands on her shoulders. He felt the woman shudder beneath them. “Hey. It’ll be okay.”

“Will it?” She asked her voice barely above a whisper. “I don’t even know him. What if he’s as bad as people say? He’s the most powerful wolf in the world, what if he’s like Jean Chastel?” Bran watched as she physically shuttered. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not your problem. I was holding it in until… until I saw you.”

“Should I apologize for that?” he asked his mouth hovering just above her ear.

“N-no. I just… you’re so easy to talk to, and you don’t have that Alpha air about you like the rest of these overly aggressive arse-hats do.”

“Oh?”

“You know. They run around here like they got something to prove, but you don’t. You’re confidant but not-”

“Cocky?” he lips brushed the tip of her ear. She shivered, the hairs on her arms rose and her skin goose-fleshed.

“Y-Yeah. You’re nice. And a Doctor Who fan.”

Bran was reveling in the woman’s reactions to his advances. Watching her, standing now pressed firmly into his body, caught between he and the railing, submitting to him without any displays of dominance on his part at all. It was making his wolf hungry for her.

“Skylar, if I were to ask you to leave with me tonight, to accept me, to be my mate… would you?” He already knew her answer, she was near putty in his hands.

But that brought his thoughts to a screeching halt. In that moment, he wasn’t being guided by instinct. He understood something very powerful, the woman he’d been chasing, planning to claim as his own, liked him for him.

She was willing to submit to him because she wanted to rather than being forced to by her instincts. She had no idea if he could give her riches, protection or comfort all of which he could and would. Yet, she still wanted him. In such a short time, they’d connected.

She let her head fallback against him, her brown curls falling down onto her shoulders. Her scent becoming stronger with desire. As he breathed her in, he smelled her purity. The fact that no man had ever had this woman, made his wolf nearly force the change then and there, but Bran held him back.

Bran spun her around pressing his lips to her own. She pressed her hands against his chest in an attempt to push him away, but his wolf would not be deterred. When he ended the kiss, he looked down at the woman her lips reddened, her eyes half-lidded and desire filled.

He moved in for another kiss, a claiming kiss. One where Bran allowed his hazel eyes to melt into the golden eyes of his wolf. His wolf was asking and her milk chocolate eyes flashed amber giving him her answer. His wolf had chosen and her wolf accepted.

The moment was real and heavy and the magnitude was not lost on either of them. This was a moment they would have gladly stayed in for the rest of eternity. Between them they could feel the possibilities of a thousand lifetimes and on a primal level they both accepted them all.

 _Together._ Their wolves spoke to them independently yet in unison and Bran was only a hair away from her lips, his eyes still open and focused on his prize when he whispered “together”.

Skylar through her kiss plumped lips breathed out “together” and the deed was all but done. Bran readied to set and secure the mating bond, but before he could, they were interrupted.

“Marrok! You old dog. Does Leah know what you’re getting up to down here in the Sin City of the South?”

The man who approached them was by men’s standards, tiny. But this man exuded Alpha-ness. He stood barely an inch taller that Skylar did and he couldn’t have weight much more either. Yet his eyes were sharp and clear. He was a predator. A literal wolf in sheep’s clothing, unassuming and underestimated, but deadly nonetheless.

Bran growled “Angus.”

The man shook Bran’s hand. “I didn’t realize you’d be joining us. I was also unaware you were in the market for a mate.”

Their words were friendly enough, but the undertones of them were cutting and disapproving. “This is Angus, Alpha of the Emerald City pack.”

Angus made no move to shake her hand he simply nodded as if she weren’t even worthy of a greeting.

“Good to meet you, sir. Wait. Did you say Marrok?” Skylar’s brain began to work again.

Angus blinked. He looked from Skylar to Bran and back. “Yes. You just happen to be canoodling with the Marrok young lady. You were aware, were you not?”

The desire that had filled her eyes was now replaced with fury. “I was not.” She turned back to Bran “You’re the Marrok?!? You let me go on and on and on about what a right bastard he was and that was you the whole time?”

Angus looked amused.

“The _mated_ Marrok? The one who paid my Alpha? Who bought me? You said you outlawed this.” her voice was muted, but teaming with betrayal.

“To his credit he did. But, yes, he is mated.” Angus answered for him.

“No, I’m not.” Bran admitted.

“I’ve met your wife, Bran, several times as a matter of fact.”

“You’ve met my _ex_ -wife, Angus.”

Then for the first time, the man Skylar had thought harmless filled the space the three of them stood sharing with his power and dominance nearly buckling Skylar’s knees and forcing her to the ground.

Angus also submitted and when the power receded, Skylar found her words. “You told me you’d lost your mates. I thought they died.”

“My first mate died. My second, the one to which Angus is referring, left. We divorced.”

Angus stepped forward “I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I just assumed and was jerking your chain.”

“Assumed what? That I was out philandering with someone other than my mate? That I would use an innocent wolf like that? Tell me _old friend_ what did you assume.”

“I had no idea. Charles told us that Leah was moving to Nebraska for pack purposes, but I didn’t realize.”

“That is true. Partially.” Bran looked back at the woman who was no longer looking at him. “Leah and I have had our problems for quite some time as I’m sure many of you know.”

Angus laughed, “Yeah for as long as I’ve known you.”

Bran nodded “Our bond died. It was slow and neither of us noticed until it was too late. She’s made her share of enemies and there are many who’d attack her just to get to me. We have encouraged others to believe that she was still my mate for her protection.”

Bran turned back to Skylar. “We are not together and our bond is well and truly dead, that part is absolutely true. I only allowed the deception because I truly don’t wish to see her harmed because of her time with me.”

Angus lowered his head. “Please accept my apologies, Marrok. I was out of line. I should have known better.”

“Yes, after the centuries we’ve known each other, you should have.”

Angus turned to Skylar “I apologize to you as well Miss. In all the years I’ve known him, Bran has been honorable. Perhaps not always likeable, but honorable.”

“Honor isn’t a word I’d necessarily be ascribing to him personally. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I must be getting back now.” Skylar side stepped Bran and pushed her way between he and Angus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She made her way to the table “I won’t do it. You can send me away, you can exile me. You can do whatever you feel you need to, but I will never marry that bastard.” She yelled at Mac.

“I’m not sure who you’re meaning girl.” he feigned innocence.

“Don’t you go lying to me you old goat! You know exactly who I’m talkin’ about. Mr. High-and-mighty Marrok.” Only Mercy and Adam appeared truly surprised. She looked around the table especially hurt that Anna had known.

“How did you find out?” Mac asked.

“I just met the bloody bastard! He’s out on the veranda.”

Everyone around them had grown silent. “The deal has been struck.”

“Then unstrike it you daft-”

“ **ENOUGH!!!!”** Mac bellowed using his Alpha voice. Skylar submitted instantly. She was shaking in anger, hating that she couldn’t fight her instincts to stand up for herself. Angry, frustrated tears rolled down her cheeks, her fists clenched white in rage and her body trembling with fury.

“The deal has been struck.” He repeated as if she hadn’t heard him the first time. “You will mate the Marrok and you will bloody well like it. I will have no more of you tonight.”

Skylar said nothing, too humiliated to speak much less argue. In fact, she couldn’t even raise her eyes to look at the man.

Bran had joined the table standing behind her ready to defend the woman his wolf had decided upon. “You will release her now, James MacDonald.”

Mac recognized his superior and did so. As soon as the power diminished, Skylar raised her eyes now staring directly into her Alpha’s. “James MacDonald, I’d request in the presence of your peers and your son that you’d sever our bonds as both my Alpha and my packmate if I believed you to be honorable enough to oblige. But you’re too selfish, greedy and prideful to do me such a kindness aren’t you?” 

“How much was my life, my body, my happiness worth ta ya? Better yet, tell me how much you’ve still got.”

Mac lowered his eyes not daring to lash out at her in the presence of the Marrok. Everyone was watching now. “I will never be able to forgive you. I don’t even know if I ever want to see you again.”

“Don’t be a’saying such a thing. You don’t mean it and you don’t want it luv.” Mac whispered.

“I don’t want to be bought and sold like a farm animal is what I don’t want.” Skylar’s voice broke “Please tear up the contract and let me go free. Be done with me and I’ll never be a problem to anyone again.” She begged.

Mac spoke softly. “No. You’ll do this girl and you’ll be leaving with him as soon as this conference is over.”

She steadied herself and pulled away from him. “I need to not be here.” She waved her arm around in the air. “Good Night Jamie.”

Anna stepped towards her taking one of Skylar’s arms in her hand, “Sweetheart, you can stay with us. It’s not safe out there alone.”

Skylar jerked her arm away from the Omega “Don’t touch me. You knew. You knew and said nothing. I thought you’d become my friend.”

“I am” Anna protested “Bran’s my father-in-law; we’ll be family.”

Skylar laughed hysterically, “If this is how you treat family, no wonder I was told to run away as soon as I got here. You’re a woman and you went along with this! You’re as bad as the lot of them.”

Bran stepped closer and touched Skylar’s arm meaning to deescalate the situation, but for his effort the submissive twisted and punched him right between the eyes. The crunch of his nose echoed and before she had even pulled her fist away the blood had begun to flow.

She ran from the room leaving everyone to stare, but Bran handled it expertly. He smiled and raising his voice for all to hear and began to laugh “My new mate, everyone.”

The Sacramento Alpha hooted across the room “Careful Marrok! You got a live one there.”

Bran lifted his plastic cup filled with blinking ices cubes in a mock toast. “To the live ones… they make our lives worth living.”

The crowd of men roared in agreement. Mac apologized. “Skye can be right stubborn she can.”

Jamie stood up from the table disgusted with everything and everyone “She’s stubborn alright. She’ll tell ya ta go to Hell and draw you a map showing how ta get there. But she’d make sure ta pack ya a lunch before ya left.”

He faced Bran now. “That’s the kind of woman ma sister is. She’s never made an enemy in her life. Never even killed a hare on a hunt ‘cause she can’t bring herself to hurt something. Everyone she meets is a friend. She’s the most loyal and lovin person I’ve ever met and she trusted you, all of you. You betrayed that trust. Is it any wonder that she’d react poorly?”

He looked around at those at his table “She is kind and tenderhearted and wonderful and all the things that none of us are. This is how we pay her back for decades of love and loyalty dad?”.

“It’s for her own good son.”

“That’s what people say when they mean to do ya the most harm.” Tossing his napkin on the table “If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go find her. She’s lost right now and needs someone she knows she can still trust.”

“If she’s lost maybe we should all go look for her” Anna suggested feeling the need to be helpful.

“She’d not that kinda lost.” Mercy snapped.

Jamie left the table and the others said nothing. Bran wanted to give chase, to hunt down his mate, but he was bombarded with greetings and well wishes from his Alphas. He had to put his own desires aside. Put her aside. Because he had to lead. He had to be the Marrok. He wasn’t pleased about it, but he was well practiced.

The cycle never ends, it seems.


	11. Chapter 11

Leah’s phone blew up. She kept the old cell phone on and charged just in case something happened with Bran and by the way her phone was chiming something had definitely happened. Grabbing it, she set down on one of the stools at her breakfast bar. She began to open the messages that were flowing in terrified of what she might find.

She half expected to find out that Bran had finally lost the battle with his beast and the legendary DeathBringer had returned. She debated on just grabbing her go-bag and running, leaving it all behind and getting as far as she could possibly get from the apocalypse that was Bran Cornick. She almost did just that, but when a text from one of the few female wolves she liked popped up, she got the gist of what was happening.

_[TXT MSG] LEAH!! WHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!?!?!_

So, everyone knew now. She sat her phone down. Thinking, debating, considering every option and every possible outcome just like Bran had taught her to do. She finally decided that she needed more information before responding. She sent a quick text to Anna. Anna didn’t bother texting back, she immediately called “Leah?”

The crowd was large and loud wherever Anna was, she could tell “What’s happening?”

“Oh well, Um, Bran showed up down here in New Orleans and uh.” The woman stammered. Leah hated when she did that, mostly because it meant that she had been meddling in something she shouldn’t have been. She did that quite often.

“Spit it out Anna.”

“Yeah, yeah of course. Well, there was this submissive wolf from Scotland and her Alpha presented her for mating and Charles and I thought it might be good for Bran, you know for his condition.”

“Anna, tell me you didn’t.” Silence “ANNA, TELL ME YOU DIDN’T _BUY_ BRAN A MATE?!?!” Leah couldn’t help, but be angry. She had fought so hard to get the practice abolished, she’d been bought herself so she knew what that felt like reminded at every turn that she had a price tag, a value placed upon her by others. A simple painful reminder that she'd never feel priceless like a mate should feel with her partner. Charles at the very least should have known better.

“Well, the thing is, I mean in a way, but it really wasn’t like-“

Leah didn’t even let her finish, she hung up on the Omega, bile rising into the back of her throat. She texted Bran. _[TXT MSG] Call when u can_

She tossed the phone back onto the counter. Twenty minutes later Bran called.

“Tell me you didn’t. Tell me you didn’t do that. Please. Please Bran tell me you didn’t.”

“No money ever passed through my hands.” Bran answered without answering which was typical for him.

“Fine. What do you want me to tell people now?”

“The truth.”

“My truth or yours?” Leah spat out, reminded how much and why she hated the man on the other end of the phone.

“It doesn’t matter now. No one will bother you, they’ve been assured that you have my protection still.”

“How very kind” Leah said flatly.

“It is.” Bran replied, then the call disconnected.

 _Bastard_ she thought feeling sympathy and a little sorrow for the poor girl who had no idea what she was in for and, since her Alpha had done it, no choice in the matter in the first place. Leah was absolutely disgusted with the whole thing. With Anna and Charles, with Bran and the Scottish Alpha. With everyone who thought it was okay. She turned off the phone for the first time in months and tossed it into a drawer in the entry table and poured herself a glass of boxed wine.

She personally liked the boxed red, but Bran wouldn’t even hear of having it in the house. _Snobby know-it-all-ass_ she thought. She finished that glass in one drink then poured another. After each glass she counted another reason that she hated Bran Cornick, all the Cornick’s really, and by the time she’d finished the box she knew that she’d made the right decision to leave and an even better one to help women who found themselves at the mercy of men like him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie found Skylar perched on some rocks lining the river a little over a mile down river from the convention center. “How’d you find me?” she asked still sniffling and shivering, her arms wrapped around herself. Her body trying to fend of the chill of the rain that had started.

Jamie pulled his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. “Scent. Wasn’t easy in all this rain, but I’m a lot better that most a ya have ever given me credit for.”

“You’ve always been the best tracker in the pack. I’ve never said otherwise.”

“Yes, and you have always been the fastest. We make a pretty spectacular team don’t we.”

“We did.” She sighed

“You okay?”

“Whadda you think?”

“I think you’re probably hurting like somebody just killed your kitten and told cha your grandma just died. 'At about right?”

“Just About.”

They two sat of rocks both too small and too large to be comfortable in formal wear in the middle of a city that wasn’t their own. “It’s gonna be okay ya know.”

“No, I don’t know that. I don’t know anything right now except I literally have a price and since somebody paid it, they own me. They literally own me. Probably got a receipt to prove it too.”

Jamie’s phone rang. “Any luck?” Magnus asked.

“Are you?”

“I’m alone.”

“Good. Yeah, I found her, we’re safe. She’s still pretty upset. Doesn’t want to go back to her fancy little room though so I guess she plans on sleeping rough since she left her purse back at the center.”

Skylar rolled her eyes. “Tell her she can stay with me if she wants. Or we can stay with her.”

“I’ll tell her. Ring ya in a bit.”

“Take your time. Love you.”

“I Love you too.” Jamie said before hanging up. “So, you wanna tell me what happened back there?”

“Not really.” She picked at the sole or her shoes.

“Will ya tell me anyhow?”

She shrugged “I met him yesterday.”

“Who?”

“The Marrok. He told me his name was Brandon or something and that he was from Montana. So, I started flirtin a wee bit. He tried ta use an alias at sign-in so I called him Tony Montana ya know? Scarface?”

“I get it. It’s not funny, but I get it.”

“ _He_ thought it was funny.” She pouted. “Anyway, it was right after you texted me and I was upset. He read over the itinerary and figured it out. He volunteered ta hang out with me so I wasn’t sitting up there like I was on display.”

“And?”

“And I thought he was really nice. Charmin’ ya know?”

“You liked him?” he asked with life “So what is the problem?”

“The problem is that he asked me about the Marrok and what I’d heard about him and the packs here. He just let me talk ma fool head off and never corrected me, not once. Then tonight, I think he was gonna kiss me and I told him about finding out I’d been sold off to the Marrok.”

“What on Earth would cha do that for?”

“Because I didn’t want the Marrok to find out I had been flirting with one of his Alphas and take it out on him later.”

“Oh. That makes sense actually.”

“Yeah, I know. I told him and then he asked me to run off with him. Ta be his mate.”

“That's fantastic! The Marrok liked you and wanted you to like him for him. What’s the big deal?”

“No, it was a test. What if I’d said yes? How bad would my life have sucked after that? Him knowing that I would run off with someone knowing I was betrothed ta him?”

“I don’t think it was a test darlin. We blokes aren’t that smart.”

“I do, because he _still_ didn’t tell me who he really was. That was until some Alpha got pissed that he was fooling around on his mate and he had to fess up. Why do you lot do that?”

“Do what now exactly?”

“Only tell the truth when there’s no other option?”

“Cause deep down we’re a bunch a bloody cowards. We’re supposed to be strong and able to protect you from anything. But from the time we become men we’re frightened little boys all over again. Scared of not being enough.”

“Enough?”

“Yes, woman. Enough! The fact that our sole purpose in this life is ta protect and provide; ta be the bedrock you lot can build a future and a life on. And don’t be getting’ me wrong. That’s what we want ta be, but for the record it’s a damned hard thing ta do. Trying to carry the weight of everything on our shoulders ta keep it off everyone else’s. It’s exhausting.”

“It wouldn’t be so hard if you let us help do the heavy lifting.”

“Don’t you see? That would make it worse! We’d be failing because we had to ask the very person we aren’t supposed ta burden ta help.”

“There’s no winning with that kind of thinking, Jamie.”

“And now you understand why we fill our heads with nonsense and focus on money, or power, fast cars, big boats or whatever. We compare ourselves ta every other man out there and have ta best them in some way or another to make ourselves feel better. We have ta be the best at something.”

“It’s okay ta just be you, ya know?”

“I know that, logically speaking, but it’s a lot harder to accept that than you’d think. Now factor in all of our idiosyncrasies and insecurities and add ta that, the fact that the only people in your life are a bunch of arse kissers. Yer man probably just enjoyed being a normal person with you.”

“He’s not my man.” Skylar corrected him.

Jamie ignored her “You didn’t want anything from him, you weren’t out to win him over. You were just you and he got to just be him. It sounds to me like just you and just him liked each other.”

“Maybe.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have upped with yer fist and broken his damned nose. Now, I believe I owe you some ice cream and you owe me a good long cathartic cry.”

They stood to leave, neither exactly wanting to face the downpour that had begun just after she left the building. “I’m not gonna cry anymore.”

“Suit yourself luv, but with what I plan on doing to Magnus, you might need ta drown us out anyway.”

Skylar shoulder bumped him. “You’re so gross.”

“One of these days you’re gonna be brave enough to ask.”

“Nope. Don’t wanna know anything about your sex life ya filthy deviant. I don’t even wanna know you have a sex life. I think you just wanna tell me about it.”

Jamie bumped her back. “I do. I really do.”

Skylar gave in. “Fine, you have until we get to back to the hotel to tell me anything and everything you want to. I owe you that much for coming ta look for me.”

“Yes, you do.”

They walked back to the hotel, Skylar having agreed to return to her room afterall and Magnus having arrived already sat waiting for them. Skylar was soaked to the bone by the time they’d arrived, but she listened to everything her brother told her even though she really didn’t want to. By the time they found themselves in the lobby she held up a hand. “Okay. Tha’s enough. Deal made and met. No more.”

“But”

“Nope! Not another word. I think after everything I’ve just heard I need to go to confession, wash ma’self in holy water and pray for forgiveness just for hearing it.”

He smiled boyishly, but true to his word he didn’t mention it again. The rain let up and stopped by the time they got to the room and Skylar was directed to the bathroom straight away where a hot bath had already been drawn and waiting. Magnus waited until she was in her bath before he approached his fiancé. “What do you think she’ll do?”

Jamie sighed “She’ll do it. No matter what ma mum and dad put us through, she won’t be doing anything that would fall back on me.”

“Think she’ll be happy?”

“Not for a very long while. ‘A that I’m quite certain.”

“She’ll be okay though, right?”

Jamie sighed. “I hope so. I don’t know what I’ll do with m’self if he’s cruel to her.”

“We’ll come get her.”

“He’d come after her.” Jamie reminded his mate. “It’d be a matter a pride for him. He’d have ta retrieve his property.” Jamie kissed the top of the Viking’s head.

“Maybe not. He let his last mate go.” Magnus said optimistically.

“Not for a few hundred years he didn’t. If he hurts her.” Jamie stood up walking over out to the large window which looked down onto the street below. “I won’t be able ta stand idly by. I’ll have ta fight, even if it kills me and taking on that man on alone would kill me, make no mistake.”

Magnus crossed the room pressing himself into Jamie’s back. He wrapped his arms around Jamie’s broad muscular chest. “You wouldn’t be alone.”

Jamie smiled “I’d not let you risk yourself like that, but I do appreciate the sentiment.”

“If your life was on the line, I’d dare you to try to stop me. Don’t forget I am an Alpha too, have been longer that you’ve been alive. I have my own instincts and they won’t see you fight for your family alone. Sky is your family and if you’ll still have me, she’ll be mine too. I’d be as much bound by honor to fight for her as you would.”

Jamie turned around and let his arms snake through Magnus’s coming to a rest on the smaller man’s hips. He kissed him softly and sweetly then harder and more playfully. “I’ll be having ya alright.” He nipped at his bottom lip.

“Then I suggest we take it to the other bedroom so we don’t wake the puppy.”

Jamie lifted and carried his fiancé to the second bedroom. Had Skylar not fallen to sleep immediately, she would have definitely have had to drown them out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Am I a bad person?” Anna asked plopping down on the bed, kicking off her heels.

“No” Charles answered.

“Maybe we made a mistake.”

“It was a good plan. Da needs a mate. She needs a home.”

“I know.”

Charles made his way out of the bathroom and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. “It was a good plan, Anna.”

Anna didn’t argue, but there was something cold and heavy sitting in her stomach. She’d done, even though she’d convinced herself that she was doing so with good intentions and for a good reason, exactly what Bran would have done. She hated that. She was better than that and she had to make this right somehow, but at the moment she just couldn’t see a way to do that. Charles held her tight in his strong arms that night, but Anna didn’t sleep much at all. She was becoming more like Bran and that fact didn’t sit well with her at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you see the way she clocked him?” Adam called out to Mercy who was drying her hair which had gotten drenched in the downpour.

“She rang his bell that’s for sure. Even if he didn’t show it, she got him.” Mercy acknowledged.

“You know him better that I do. Will she be okay?”

Mercy frowned. “She’ll be safe. Bran would never let anything happen to his mate.” Adam didn’t look convinced. “When I lived there, and knowing Leah, long before that, there were plenty of people who’d have paid good money to take a whack at her. String her up like a pinata and beat that woman til she bled candy.”

“Speaking from personal experience?” Adam asked amused with Mercy’s inspired image.

“Maybe.”

“Even in your fantasies of violence, there’s chocolate.”

Mercy side eyed him. “She’ll be safe at least.”

“How many times do you think you’ll have to say that until you believe it?”

Mercy climbed under the blankets next to him. Resting her head of Adams strong thick chest. She drew a finger over his abs. “I’m not sure. She will be safe, but Bran’s… Bran. It won’t be easy for her.”

“No, I don’t imagine it will be.”

“She was right. Anna knew and didn’t say anything to her. I hope she’ll be able to forgive Charles and Anna since they’re gonna be together so much. It’ll be hard if they can’t mend this.”

“Harder if Bran’s, Bran.”

“Exactly.”

“You can always give her ideas on how to torment him.”

Mercy giggled. “I could do that. Maybe a few pointers.”

“An alibi here and there.” Adam conspired. He reached over and turned the bedside lamp off. In the dark, he held his wife, tracing his fingertips up and down her arm.

“I feel like crap about the whole thing.” Mercy admitted. “They screwed her over and she is so nice. She doesn’t deserve this.”

“No one deserves to be bought and sold, but maybe it’s not that simple. Nothing with Bran ever seems to be simple.”

“His life is unnecessarily complicated that’s for sure. I love him and he’s helped me more than he ever had to, but there is still a meanness in that man that I don’t wish on anybody.”

“His wolf?”

“Maybe.”

“Then maybe we should just be thankful that they’ve found someone to keep the beast at bay.”

“That feels like leaving a man behind enemy lines.”

Adam had done that before and knew that feeling all too well. “Yes, it does.”

He kissed his wife “We’ll do whatever we can for her.” Adam felt Mercy’s head shake. Sleep came to them, but it was neither restful or peaceful. Both dreamed in their own way of leading a lamb to the slaughter.


	12. Chapter 12

“James Augustus MacDonald! Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Mac pulled the phone away from his sensitive ear. “Yes, my dear, I arranged for her to be mated _to the Marrok_.”

The once yelling woman spoke barely a breath above a whisper now, “That is incredible! You have made our girl a Queen and we’re the queen’s parents!!! This is outstanding.”

The news he’d just given her had breathed a new life into his gravely ill wife. She was excitedly chattering and he, for his part, just sat listening “Just think of it, everyone is gonna know the MacDonalds now! Oh! All the hard work, raising her up proper. It’s finally paying off. Speaking of paying… how much did he pony up?”

“A lot.”

“Of course, he did! And did you make him pay more since she’s a virgin? I’m sure that was a selling point. Did cha point out the fact that she’s a submissive? Tell me, did he show his appreciation of that?”

“He did, luv. We made enough that when I get back, we’re gonna take a nice, long trip. Maybe find a tropical island somewhere and spend a few years there.”

“I’m so proud a you! People are finally gonna see what a good leader you are, how hard we’ve worked all these years. Everyone is gonna want to be knowing the likes of us. Tell me everything and don’t you leave a single thing out.”

So, he did. When he came to their meeting his demeanor changed. “After that, she meets the Marrok at the ball. She learned of what I’d been working on and yelled at me telling me that she’d be defying my orders. Right there in front of hundreds of Alphas.”

Marion gasped, “After everything we’ve done for her! Tell me you corrected that ungrateful little runt!”

“I did. I wasn’t too harsh, I couldn’t be with everyone watching, But I couldn’t let that go either.”

“Of course not.” Marion agreed.

“She submitted,” Mac continued “but the minute I released her, the wee cunt punched the Marrok.”

“Oh my God!”

Mac sighed then chuckled “Broke the blokes nose she did. Honestly luv, I was mortified, but a little proud of her too.”

“W-What did he say to that?”

“He laughed about it. Said that it changed nothing.”

“He still wants her? Good. Good.”

“A good lass who’ll stand up to ya, like you did to me all those years ago. He probably wanted her more after that than he did before. You know what men in power are like.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Marion admitted. “But then again, she deserves it after making such a spectacle of herself. She knows better. Everything she does reflects on us, on me!!! I should call her. I need to remind that mut what it means to be the mate of the Marrok. She can’t go running about looking like some uncultured peasant. She’s representing us and I won’t be shamed after all we’ve done for her.”

“She’s right spoiled she is. She’s forgotten how much she owes you.” Mac agreed.

“True. I’ll remind her of all we’ve sacrificed to get her here. Then we’ll discuss the weddin’. It has to be perfect ya know? I’m sure the Marrok will spare no expense. At least not if he has any kind of pride.”

“M’not sure she’ll be taking your call sweetheart.”

“She’ll answer if she knows what’s good for her!”

“You need to take care of another thing before ya leave ta come home.”

“Anything my love.”

“Arrange our visit with the Marrok in the next few weeks. His people need to understand how we travel and make the appropriate arrangements if we’re to be coming all this way just to assist with his wedding.”

“We could leave it to the girl Mar, she’s planned dozens of em if ya remember.”

Marion scoffed “And it looked it too. Her weddings were amateur hour. This one has to be perfect. One that reflects our new status. We’re practically gonna be royalty! No. I don’t trust that child with something like this. I’ll do it. It’s the only way I know she won’t muck about and embarrass us more than she already has.”

“Are ya sure? I mean. Do ya feel up to it? The traveling? All the work?”

“Mac, I’m ta be the queen mother. I’ll see to the planning, but the Marrok’s people will do the work.”

“I just don’t want to see ya overdo it.”

“Sweetheart, I know you don’t understand these kinds of things, but you do understand rankings. She might be the bride, but everyone knows the bride’s mum calls the shots. Same thing goes for a queen. With the two of us as her counsel…”

“Ahhh… hand to the queen and such. Woman you have never been sexier to me than you are to me right now.”

Marion laughed. “As for that little American ingrate? The Marrok can keep her safe, respected and financially secure. As for her happiness? She’ll just have to make her own happiness. But she first needs to start by repaying what she owes us.”

“Couldn’t agree more luv”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came and Skylar was alone. There was a plate of pastries and a carafe of coffee was waiting along with a note.

_“Sky- We left some food. Tried to pick your favorites. Coffee is strong enough it’ll make your balls drop so cream is in the fridge. Closing ceremony will be streamed. Just in case you might wanna tune in (and for the record I think that you should) the password once you click on the link below is werewolvesofNOLA. I’ll text cha as soon as it’s over._

_Love The best Big Brother in the History of Big Brothers_

Skylar laughed. She’d slept most of the morning and after navigating the hotels wifi network, she had just logged in when the New Orleans Alpha began to speak. For his part, he was almost subdued and Skylar wondered how much of that was because the Marrok had made his appearance.

She’d seen plenty like him before. Men who think they’re a big dog ‘til a real wolf shows up. She felt a strange twinge of pride and twisted pleasure having seen the man who fancied himself a king humbled knowing that it was her betrothed that had humbled him. The hosting Alpha introduced Charles who went over the key points from the convention and reminded the Alphas of the need for unity and the dangers they all faced. He then asked Libre to speak.

Skylar was surprised. There had been no love lost between the Marrok and Libre, though she didn’t exactly know why. Libre was the only Alpha in Europe or possibly the world who held a high-ranking female wolf. His second in line to Alpha was a woman and he made sure everyone who disregarded or disrespected her got the opportunity to see exactly why she held such that rank.

Liber gave his first-hand account of his battle with the witches who’d been working with vampires in Prague, abducting an American Alpha’s mate and killing a number of European wolves in the process. The crowd murmured and one Russian accented man cried out “Lies.”

Liber was undaunted. Looking straight at the man sitting somewhere off camera he growled. “Do you smell lies in my words?” After a minute the crowd grew quiet again. “I speak the truth. You may do with it what you wish, but you will accept it as truth or challenge me here and now.”

When no one came forward to issue such a challenge he continued, “I do not like the Marrok. I share the same resentments as many of you do. I also hold my own. The day may come we face each other on the battlefield” he looked back at Bran “and I welcome that day, but this is a matter for all wolves.”

“Vampires and witches conspiring against us cannot be simply overestimated. Action must be taken in preparation for whatever wicked plans they have for us. Therefore, I propose an alliance of the European pack. One where power can be shared equally for the protection and benefit of all the wolves on the continent. I am willing to hear discussion about such a matter, but not here and not now.”

There was some grumbling and then a French wolf stood up “As Alpha of Paris, I second the motion. I also agree to hear discussion, and offer to host the talks in my territory.”

There was some more murmuring, but the tone of it was much more excited now. “Thank you, Libre.” The New Orleans Alpha said smoothly “Now I’d like to introduce the Alpha whose mate was abducted and almost killed, Adam Hauptman.”

There was a mixture of hoots, cheers and chilly polite applause. Adam spoke of his wife’s ambush, attack and abduction. He spoke of the rescue efforts and unlikely and uneasy alliances that were required for their success. He then thanked Liber for his pack’s assistance in rescuing his wife and elaborated on his time with the Lord of Night, the man who now called himself, Jacob. He relayed the warnings he’d received from Marsilla about Jacob’s the web of power, money and influence that spread over much of Europe as well as the US. Then he dropped a bombshell.

“The Marrok recently became aware of some packs here and abroad who’ve been involved with and benefitting from the vampire’s more nefarious enterprises. He and my security firm have been and are still obtaining the necessary evidence to bring those involved to justice.”

Then he looked out at the wolves “Whether they face the justice of the legal system or justice of the Marrok depends solely on their decisions here today. The Tri-Cities pack has been sundered for the protection of the rest of you. That has left us vulnerable; so vulnerable that my mate was nearly killed.”

“We do not come here to beg your forgiveness for going public. Nor are we asking to rejoin the rest of you, but I implore you to take heed. Understand, that we must join forces and ready for the battle that would see us all dead and buried. Because make no mistake, that is the intention of our enemy.”

A Hispanic Alpha from somewhere in Texas stood up and spoke “I have known Adam Hauptman for many years. I have fought with him many times. He is one of the strongest wolves alive today. His personal code of honor and duty to pack rivals that strength. He and his pack have proven their willingness to help those in need wolf, fae and human alike. They would not hesitate to throw themselves headlong into war to protect any of us and if we are truly in danger, as I have no doubt we are, we would be better positioned with the Tri-Cities pack standing with us. "

"Therefore, I motion that the Tri-Cities pack, in its entirety, are reabsorbed back into the North American United Pack under the governance of the Marrok. May we benefit from them and they from us.”

A handsome African American man stood up next. “As Alpha of the Boston Pack, I second the motion.”

Then Charles stood up. “Let us vote then. North American Packs please rise.” Half the room stood up. “All those in favor of the annexation of the Tri-Cities pack please be seated.”

The vast majority of the wolves sat down leaving twenty or so still standing. Charles nodded. “The motion has passed and we welcome you brother Hauptman. The Marrok will be in contact for the official ceremony.”

Adam nodded at the man and they shared a look. Then the standing wolves began to sit again. “Would the wolves who voted nay please remain standing?”

The men looked around at each other and rose again. “Let the record, and those watching at home reflect upon these men who now even in the face of danger and death, seek not unity or brotherhood amongst our kind.” Then to add insult to injury, Charles slowly and methodically read off all of their names and pack locations.

Adam left the podium and a man who’d she didn’t recognize took his place.

“Good afternoon. For those that don’t know me, I am Dr. Samuel Cornick, son of the Marrok. I am a last- minute addition, so please forgive the slight alteration in the speakers listed this morning on your programs. I am here to speak to you about a topic of great interest and of tremendous sensitivity. Children.”

“As my title may make you aware, I am a physician. I have been for many years and my biggest motivator in pursuing a career in medicine was the infertility and mortality rates amongst our kind and our human spouses. I myself have held more than a dozen of my own children as they traveled from this world into the next and I can tell you first hand that the pain of such a thing is never truly overcome.”

He wiped his eyes then continued. “But I need not tell any of you that. You know that pain as well as your mates, spouses and partners do. Which is why, even in the face of tremendous danger, the Marrok is looking towards the future. After speaking with my father, I have agreed to solely focus my area of specialty in the field of fertility and reproduction moving forward.”

The crowd applauded for nearly a solid minute, until he patted the air with his hands drawing the clapping to a close. “This, I can assure you, will be an uphill battle. Likely decades in the making, but it is a task about which I am passionate and in which I believe. I ask that wolves in Europe and the rest of the world work with me in this endeavor so that one day, our wives and mates can bear young and we can hold them resting in the knowledge that they will not just survive, but thrive.”

The crowd roared and Skylar thought that if he decided to run for president, he’d win by a landslide since human spouses had such a difficult time conceiving and carrying their wolf husband’s children.

“In the meantime, The Marrok has already begun working with a family law attorney to set up a nonprofit adoption agency specifically for those within our community. As legislators continue to work to hinder our prosperity and slowly strip us of our rights, our families suffer. Our women’s tears have filled rivers and the continued loss, to such strong, proud, dominant beings as ourselves, chisels away at our resolve and our humanity. Children make us better. Through them we remember the wonders this world holds and through them we grow.”

“Speaking as a dominate myself, I can attest that the instinct that drives us to protect is undeniably powerful. Without anyone to protect, we have to ask ourselves, what purpose do we serve? What good is virtual immortality if there is no one to share it with? Someday we hope to see slews of natural born pups join us in our runs, in our hunts, in our celebration of the moon and that will be the goal of myself and the Marrok moving forward.”

Skylar was confused. The packs she’d grown up in and around, in not only her own adopted country but Ireland as well as the Scandinavian countries, had been having natural born pups for well over a century. She knew that the information was a closely guarded secret as monsters like Jean Chastel and that madmen who fancied himself King bloody Arthur were too dangerous to be trusted with such knowledge, but she didn’t expect that the Marrok of all people wouldn’t have learned of it as well. Her stomach knotted. If madmen and monsters were those that had to be shielded from such a secret, then this arrangement did not bode well for her.

Samuel eventually stepped back and there was a long enthusiastic applause. It was then that the man she called Tony stepped forward and the room fell silent. Even via the internet Skylar could tell that you could have heard a pin drop in that room. Bran, the Marrok, unassuming and not seeming in the slightest dominating, stood before the world’s Alphas and commanded such respect that even Skylar had to remind herself to breath.

He was handsome, except for the glaring purple circles beneath both of his eyes. “Mother of God!” Skylar gasped in horror.


	13. Chapter 13

“Good morning.” He started neither offering nor requiring an introduction. “First, I’d like to thank the New Orleans pack for such an extraordinary event. I am well aware of the work that hosting such a thing entails, which is why I usually stick to barbeques, myself.” There was a round of polite laughter which he allowed to die down before he continued. “But, your efforts, expenditures and ambassadorship as both wolves and residents of this beautiful city are appreciated and commended.”

Another round of applause. Then he looked at the New Orleans Alpha directly. “After this, I have a feeling New Orleans will be a popular vacation destination for many of us.”

“We welcome our brethren into our city and our hearts.” The Alpha replied. _Swarthy bastard_. Skylar thought.

“And on a personal note, Let me officially congratulate you on your mating. May you keep her in health and wealth, through tears and for years.”

Skylar appreciated the undertones of disapproval. The Marrok was obviously aware of the Alpha’s proclivities and was subtly throwing down a gauntlet, saying without saying “Keep this one or else.” Skylar approved.

“And to you as well, Marrok.” The false king replied wryly.

Bran grinned an almost impish grin. “Yes, thank you for that segue. For anyone that hasn’t heard by now, I am taking a new mate. Most of you met her this week, the beautiful submissive from the Skye pack in Scotland.”

Heads nodded around the room. “She actually is the reason for this as most of you witnessed last night.” He pointed to his face and the crowd laughed. “Unfortunately for me, my pride and probably my wallet, it was warranted. I am sure I will be paying for my mistakes probably by way of something sparkly and ludicrously expensive.” Another round of chuckling from the all-male room. “Normally, as Marrok, I would see dead any who dared to raise a hand against me. However, under the circumstances, there will be no punishment. Let me reiterate, if she might be watching, there will be no punishment.”

Then he grinned and looked directly into the camera. “Well, maybe a spanking or two” and then the son-of-a-bitch winked. The room full of horndog Alphas cheered.

Bran continued “I look forward to the mating ceremony. especially the mating part.” He finished to jeers.

Skylar was as mortified as she was irritated. He was belittling her in front of nearly every world and not at all surprisingly the crowd in the room made up entirely of men were eating it up. Joking or not, he was making light of the situation at her expense and wolves everywhere were watching. To make matters worse, the men howled, whistled and catcalled the Marrok and they did so without regards to whether she was watching, how she might feel or how others might perceive her following this.

Bran, though, didn’t seem to share in her embarrassment or offense in the slightest. In fact, he seemed lighthearted and almost proud. Skylar got her first real glimpse of the man to whom she’d been sold.

“The circumstances that have brought her here are a particularly nasty piece of business and one which I would like to address personally. As Mr. Hauptman has explained, for the past six months I have been occupied by new revelations of problems within our ranks. My son, Charles, has been overseeing pack business involving me only when necessary. When approached to permit the act commonly referred to as Bride Buying, he did so without my knowledge or consent since he is well aware I terminated the practice nearly one hundred and seventy-five years ago.”

Bran looked back at Charles and the two shared an uncomfortable look, “Personally, I find any person who seeks to profit from the sale of people as property both shameful and disgusting. The same can be said for a man, any man, who’d buy another individual.” Skylar was paying close attention now. “But these are extreme circumstances. After learning that European packs had already begun negotiating the price for my intended’s hand, I instructed my son to make sure she ended up here in our territory regardless of the cost.”

“We weighed all the evidence in front of us and rather than risk this woman ending up with a cowardly and quite possibly abusive mate, a man who sees owning another as acceptable, we entered the negotiations ourselves. Luckily for all involved, she and I met independent of this convention and she agreed to become my mate. Therefore, the funds transferred to her Alpha were not paid to _purchase_ her as many may assume, but to _free_ her from the likes of anyone who’d see her mistreated or abused.”

“Let me be very clear. I do not condone the trafficking of wolves in any way, shape, form or fashion. Yet this is also about honoring the wishes for a traditional matehood by this Alpha’s dying mate.”

The camera panned to Mac and Skylar watched as he wiped a single tear away. She wondered how he’d even managed to produce one since she’d never seen him weep once in the decades since she’d been in his pack in the first place not even when Alister had died.

“Therefore, it is being permitted just this once. However, I can understand and envision the long-reaching and long-lasting ramifications of this decision. So, allow me to reiterate my feelings on this subject in case anyone is unclear about my position. To speak plainly, anyone profiting from the making or mating of the wolves with whose care they’ve been charged, or anyone hindering the reporting of such activities will find their time with us in shortened drastically. Is there anyone who does not understand what I am saying?”

Bran waited, but no one said anything. He continued talking, but Skylar had heard enough and closed her laptop. Through the webcast Skylar had tasted Brans lies. He’d been telling the truth when he joked about her earlier, but the Sulphur-like aftertaste in her mouth let her know that he’d meant little else.

Skylar questioned as to why none of his wolves protested or challenged him about his lies since surely they’d been more affected by the dishonesty that she had been. She figured that is was likely because he held more control over the wolves in his domain then she'd previously believed. Then she wondered why Jamie or Magnus hadn't argued, but she concluded the matter understanding that even though they loved her, the Marrok was too powerful and scary for even them t stand against. 

This brought about a whole new set worries for the submissive. If he ruled with such an iron fist that no one challenged him even when they knew he was lying, if he so openly mocked his own mate in front of most of the world’s Alphas, if his own son bought her for him unafraid of the consequences of that decision, then maybe everything she’d been hearing about the mistreatment of female wolves living and dying under the Marrok’s rule was true.

Skylar was unable to remain inside any longer. She needed fresh air and sunshine to work through everything in her mind and figure out just how she could survive the next 100 years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This brings me to the subject of my former mate. Many of you know her. Many of you dislike her, and many of you would see her dead if only to avoid facing the simple fact that she is as strong, if not stronger than many of the wolves in this country or any other.”

He paused knowing that the male wolves wouldn’t like hearing that, but he didn’t back down. “As Libre has stated, we are not friends, but I can respect and appreciate wise decisions and the courage it often takes to make them in the face of tradition.”

“Liber’s third is a woman and that woman was instrumental in the rescuing of one of our own. After much consideration, I see no reason to further hinder a female’s advancement in pack hierarchy. Leah Carmichael, is strong, able and dominant. These attributes make an excellent pack leader. The qualities which had once drawn us to together were the very thing that tore us apart. She remains dear to me and even now she works for the betterment of the pack as a whole which all of you would do well to remember.”

“You have been made aware that she has been living separately from me for months and the reasons you have all been given are true. But there is only so much she is able to do given the current constraints that female wolves face even if she is the former mate of the Marrok. So as of this day, I offer Leah Carmichael the position of Alpha of the yet to be established Lincoln Nebraska pack, Should she choose to accept it.”

The crowd erupted but Bran had expected as much. When one of his smaller packs Alphas stood to leave, Bran sighed and released his power. The poor Alpha had made it only halfway to the door before he doubled over, head moved to the side, neck bared in submission. The rest of Alphas watched on in silence. “The first lesson we teach young wolves in my pack, is not to turn their back on those who would so easily kill them, Leslie.” Bran warned the prostrated Alpha. Then he turned back to the others. 

“Let me state what should not need to be stated. **_I AM THE MARROK._** You live and thrive under my rule and my word is law. Any man who seeks to unseat me, let them stand now…” He smiled “If he can.”

Bran waited for a moment then went on. “Until the day I am unseated. **_You. Will. Obey_** _._ I will ask this only once. North American delegates, is there any who wishes to challenge for the seat of the Marrok?” Absolute silence was his answer. “Then let us continue, during my investigation into pack corruption and criminal activity I was made aware of an all-too-common occurrence. The mistreatment of our females by their male pack members.”

“Therefore, any female who wishes to serve under a female Alpha or no Alpha at all has my permission to transfer to the Lincoln, Nebraska territory where she is free to either join Leah's pack or remain as a free woman with lone wolf status. She will still be expected to comply with all rules other lone wolves do without exception, but females are now free. This area will be considered an extension of my own pack and is thereby under the direct protection of the Marrok. Any hostilities or acts of aggression towards the wolves there will be considered a direct attack on myself and my personal pack and met with accordingly.”

“My word is not to be debated or refuted; it is to be obeyed yet several members and some entire packs have ignored both the laws of man and myself. They have put us all in danger recklessly and repeatedly. Therefore, action will be taken effective immediately.” He looked around the room his gaze resting some people longer than others. “As for the European packs, the evidence I have compiled will be passed on to you and your peers since you are outside my jurisdiction. Should any and all acts which involve my territory’s packs not cease this very day though, I will view it as an attack on my sovereignty and will respond accordingly.”

“The purpose of this is to avoid war, but if war is to be, so be it. Is there anyone who’d like to speak now from the European delegates?” No one spoke. “Very well Libre, Seamus, Magnus and the rest of you, this is exactly why Europe needs a governing body. At the very least an alliance; to prepare for whatever enemies attempt to tear our kind apart, as well as those of our own doing their jobs for them. I leave you asking only that you not let your decisions be based on flawed histories and past wrongs. Let only your common sense and conscious guide you moving forwards.”

"To those within my pack, You will find me merciful, but not lenient. I will hear your confessions if you wish to make them. I can render judgement immediately or you can simply leave to live the rest of your lives in exile. Should you choose exile, you must do so immediately. You will confess to me your crimes here and now, to leave not returning to your home or pack, not retrieving your mates, your families or any of your material possessions. You will take only the items on you at this very moment and remove yourself from this territory before the sun sets when kill on sight orders will be given to every wolf in every pack throughout the land.”

“This way will be painful rest assured, but me and my sons will not raise a hand to you. Those that wish to be judged in the court of man may do so, but do so with the knowledge that we will still be waiting to exact our justice when your sentence is completed.” Bran looked around the room and one man was tapping away on his phone “Yes, Lloyd, by all means continue that message.” The man slid his phone back into his pocket without doing so.

“That reminds me, every single one of my Alpha’s phones communications have been monitored for the last several months. Most have been ruled out as criminal but others… You have had the audacity to have been conducting your dealings as recently as this morning.” Bran bluffed knowing that only his sons could distinguish his lies from his truths.

“For those whose operations were flagrant, we expanded our inquiries to monitor the communications of your packs and its members. There was surveillance procured for things you were too smart to put into writing and while you sat here enjoying the fruits of ours hosts labors, we had your homes, pack houses, storage facilities and stash houses raided.” None of which was even remotely true, but Bran relied on his reputation for being almost omnipotent and all powerful both of which supported his claims as few knew exactly what Bran’s limitations were and no one was brave enough to find out.

“Some of you, I understand, have threatened those charged in your care with death or torture to prohibit my learning of this and that is unacceptable.” Then Bran spoke directly into the camera

“And for those that have been threatened or ordered not to tell me, there are hundreds of wolves in this country. Dozens of packs, of wolves on whom you could’ve relied. You could and should have reached out one of them. They would have made sure I was informed of the situation and you would have been protected from incurring the wrath of your Alpha. Instead, you did nothing. So now you all incur the wrath of the Marrok.”

As wolves around the country and world watched, their monitors went black.

~~~~~~~~~~

In her office, Leah sat watching the webcast from her desk. She’d known about the witches and that Mercy had been abducted by vampires, but not that they were working together. Knowing what she did about both, it was a terrifying prospect.

Her former mate offering her the position of Alpha and eliminating rank restrictions on female wolves had also come as a surprise. Not that she didn’t think his decisions weren’t good ones, Hell she’d brought those very complaints up to Bran herself over the years. It just showed that he was listening to someone finally. After the phone call the other night she wondered if it was her, but she knew better. Someone had gotten to Bran before that. He'd told her as much. Leah wondered just who it was Bran was doing this for, since he never did anything without an ulterior motive. 

Bran having a broken nose and two black eyes at the hands of his new mate was the best surprise of all though. She didn’t even know who she was, but she already liked her. Leah screenshotted the image and printed it. She taped her new favorite photo to the back of her office door and stared at it. It almost made her giddy.

But Bran’s final point was not a good one. It left a sinking feeling in her stomach, if he really did have the kind of evidence, he said he had (and Bran was many things, but she’d never known him to be a liar) then there were a lot of wolves about to die.

A part of her wanted to reach out to him, to speak on their behalf, to maybe even beg for leniency and rehabilitation instead of retribution and execution. But a bigger part of her knew what had to be done. She wasn’t even an Alpha officially and was already feeling the stress of it. That made her momentarily grateful that she didn’t have any pack members yet.

Sam’s news was good, though. Leah didn’t want children and had always been glad that she’d never had to worry about having them, but she’d seen enough miscarriages, depression and sorrow from both the human mates and other female wolves that even she could see the positive effects that this could have.

As she sat absorbing everything she'd just heard, she pulled out a legal pad and began compiling a list of people she’d like to invite to her pack. She’d hear from the Marrok’s people soon enough and decisions would be made then, but in the meantime, she sat jokingly wondering whether she should include her new title on her business cards.


	14. Chapter 14

Anna was floored. Literally falling off her chair into the floor. She grabbed her phone. “Mercy are you seeing this?”

“I am. Not exactly sure _what_ I’m seeing though.”

“History in the making, I think. Have you heard from Adam?”

“Not a word. Charles?”

“Nuh-huh. I can’t just sit here and wait, wanna go grab something to eat?” Mercy paused before she responded.

“We should probably just wait where we are for Adam and Charles.”

“Oh yeah.” It was Anna’s turn to take a moment. “Mercy, should we reach out to Skylar? I feel just awful.”

“Somebody should.”

“Yeah. I’m texting her now. Okay. Sent. We’ll see what she says.”

The women continued to talk idly for a few more minutes when a text came through Anna’s phone. No thank you was all it said.

“She’s still upset.” Anna sighed.

“Probably will be for a while. Maybe you should just give her space.”

“Mercy, are you angry too?”

“I’m not sure how you expect me to answer that. Or if I even should.”

“Please. I want to know.”

“Do you? I mean do you really, Anna? Because I’m not Charles. I won’t tell you what you want to hear to make you feel better. And I’m not really sure you want to hear anything that doesn’t do just that.” Mercy said honestly.

“He doesn’t tell me what I want to hear. You know him better than that.”

“I thought I did. Now, I’m not sure I know him at all. I gotta go.” Mercy hung up leaving Anna feeling terrible and offended.

Anna knew in her heart of hearts that there would be a lot of grief coming her way since she’d played such a prominent role in her father-in-law’s new pairing, but she couldn’t help but feel betrayed that no one would even try to see things from her perspective. She’d only been trying to help; help Bran’s homecoming not be so lonely, help keep his beast calm and quiet, help keep the pack safe, help her own mate return to his life pre-Bran’s departure and maybe even help Bran find love. Anna just wanted to help.

She had expected some pushback, but Charles had agreed to participate. How could it have been so terrible if he’d agreed with her, she wondered. Why everyone refused to acknowledge the danger that was Bran’s beast was beyond her and how anyone couldn’t understand that the needs of the many outweighed the needs of a single wolf confounded her.

She pouted as she climbed back into bed where she’d wait for her husband to return. Not even considering what a Bran-like thing argument she'd just made.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mercy sat her phone down on the table and tossed Adam’s tablet aside. She was so frustrated. She’d known Charles and Bran all her life and never believed either of them capable of such a thing. She’d known Anna for a fraction of that time yet she’d have lost money had she been asked to wager whether she’d have taken part in the trafficking of another wolf.

Yet, all three of them had not only participated, they had done so without even a hint of shame. Mercy had been told once by Samuel, that Bran could, in fact, lie which is why she’d always second guessed everything he’d told her.

Samuel had warned her to never believe anyone who purportedly was incapable of something because they relied on that belief to do just the thing people believed them incapable. That lesson had served her well when dealing with fae and had proven true when Wulfe had been able to enter her home uninvited which she’d long believed vampires unable to do either. She wondered how much of what he’d said had been a lie, but she knew, based on Skylar’s reaction last night, that he’d definitely lied about Skylar. Which parts, she couldn’t tell, but Skylar was not the happy willing participant in all this that he'd made her out to be.

Mercy’s gut twisted. She knew in that moment that Skylar had no idea what she was getting into and since she’d already felt betrayed by Anna, she likely had no one to help her understand the minefield that was Aspen Creek or the absolute bastard that was Bran Cornick.

She grabbed her phone and texted Skylar. _[TXT MSG] Hey. It’s Mercy. We should talk. I’m alone. Call anytime._

_[TXT MSG] Can’t talk. Not in my hotel rn_ _._

[TXT MSG] _Where? I’ll meet you_

 _[TXT MSG_ ] _No thanks._

[ _TXT MSG]_ _I can help. I grew up in the Marrok’s pack. I’ll be honest._

 _[TXT MSG]_ _Jackson Square. In front of the church._

 _[TXT MSG] Gimme 10 minutes._

_[TXT MSG] K_

Mercy was out the door seconds later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skylar made her way to one of the benches facing St. Louis Cathedral thankful for the breeze coming off the river and the shade of one of the park’s trees.

“Hey.” Mercy greeted the waiting wolf.

“Hey” Skylar replied. Mercy lunged herself forward wrapping the Scottish woman in a crushing hug.

“I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

Skylar had, in her aimless wandering of the cobbled and bricked streets, resigned herself to her new life. She understood that she would have to adapt; to change. But more than anything she knew she’d have to protect herself, so she began working on the one area mates were most vulnerable, their bond.

Having no mate bond, she practiced on her bond with Mac. She envisioned her crimping it like a water hose limiting the flow of the water, but since her bonds appeared in the form of tendrils of smoke rising from a campfire’s burning embers; so far, she’d been unsuccessful.

She tried to rationalize everything coming to the conclusion that if she could change from a bipedal human to a quadrupedal wolf and survive, she could do this too… at least until one of them died which was always an option. “It’s fine. I mean it isn’t, but what options do I have?”

Mercy thought about it. “Few to none.”

“Exactly.” She frowned. “If you’re here to speak ta me about Anna and her mate, save yer breath.”

“I’m not. Anna… she should know better.”

“You’ll get no argument from me.”

Mercy chuckled “Let’s get out of the sun. Wanna grab a bite?”

“Yes, actually.”

The two women walked back along the side streets of the French Quarter until they found a small family run but apparently famous judging by the length of the line of people waiting outside restaurant called Johnny’s. The women took their place in line and began to speak - mindful of the multitude of ears that might be listening.

“So lemme start with Bran.” Mercy began. She told the woman how she’d come to be in Bran’s care skillfully leaving out the supernatural aspects in her story. She told her of Bran’s ex and the marriage of convenience they’d had. Then she explained the problems the two shared not shying away from either Bran or Leah’s guilt in them at all.

“Bran’s the closest thing I really have to a living dad and I love him. But he is infuriating. He’s stubborn, has an ego the size of a celestial planet and insists on speaking in riddles. That will drive you crazy. He won’t just give you a straight answer, unless he’s just saying no. Then he’ll just shut you down completely. No, he’d rather you figure it out on your own, then when you do, he gets to feel all self-righteous because he taught you something; _he_ made _you_ better. But if you get it wrong… whew.”

“Don’t hold back. Go on. Please.”

“Well, he’s never ever been violent with his ex. But in other ways, he’s can be awful. He says he wants simple honesty, but he twists and manipulates everything and everyone until everything is more complicated than it really needs to be.”

“I get his job dealing with all the _smaller_ _companies_ ” Mercy cyphered her message “and is a lot of work. It is. And after marrying Adam I can’t even imagine all the things he has to consider before he makes one simple decision. I’ll give him that. But I think his old age makes him get bored easily and so he plays these little games with his _employees_. And to Bran, _everyone_ is an employee.”

“No exceptions. Everyone serves a purpose.” She looked away for a minute contemplating if Skylar was understanding what she was telling her so she spoke a little more casually. “Look I’m a mechanic, right?”

Skylar nodded her head not knowing for certain what Mercy did for a living. “Okay, so there are specific tools for specific jobs. Sure, you can change the oil filter with a big pair of pliers and a screwdriver, but it’s a lot easier if you have an oil filter wrench. That’s Bran. He’s always looking out for the right person for a job.”

“He collects people he can use? That's terrible."

“It is. But the really crappy thing is it’s worse for the tools. When he’s happy with you, it’s like the sun’s warmth is shining right down on you, but when he has no use for you? Well, you kind of have to just wait around in the shadows until he does need or want you. He makes you feel like you’re not really worth anything in the meantime.”

“I see. Well lucky for me he needs a cook, a maid, a personal shopper and a bedwarmer I guess.” Skylar said her words dripping with sarcasm.

Mercy huffed “You’d think so, but he still has his own little ways to make you feel inadequate. Leah was a bitch. Bran and Adam would kill me if they heard me using that language but she was, and probably still is. She’s mean and cold and vengeful. I’m sure at some point you’ll meet her and when you do remember that. She might be beautiful and stylish but she’s selfishness personified. Everything she does, says, or thinks is about what she wants. I have never, not once seen in the 30 years I’ve been alive seen her do a single generous thing that didn’t benefit her. If you remember nothing else, remember that.”

“That being said, since I left Montana, I’ve wondered how much of her attitude and animosity was a direct result of Bran’s bull.”

“And his community?” Skylar asked.

“There’s only like twenty houses. There’s a school for the kids in the area, a post office and a gas station. There is nothing else for almost a hundred miles. Your neighbors are all as aggressive and neurotic as Bran is, and more screwy in the head. A lot of them come to him because they need his own special brand of oversight.”

“Can’t function in the regular workplace, but too valuable of a tool not to keep on the payroll?”

“Now you’re getting it.”

“He made it seem more… therapeutic? I guess? Not the retirement home he was making it out to be. Anything else? Advice maybe?”

Mercy shrugged. “Normally, I would tell you to just try to keep your head down and not to draw his attention any more than you have to. But you’re gonna be in a whole different position than the average person. So, I’m not sure what I could tell you that would help really. Samuel and Charles are his sons and he loves them more than anything, so try to at least keep the peace with them. Samuel is gonna be easier to get to know and like than Charles is.”

“Seeing as how he’s the son of a bitch who arranged all this, I tend to agree.”

“Yeah… especially because of that. Bran will probably understand if you’re angry for a while, but eventually he’s gonna expect you to get over it.”

“And if I can’t just ‘get over it’?”

Mercy’s face fell “Then he’ll make you. He’ll figure out the best way to torture you and do it until you break.” Her eyes drifted to years long since past. “He does that. He’s the stone that we all break ourselves against really. The sooner he believes you’ve ‘adjusted’ the better off you are.”

Skylar no longer wanted her sandwich. “So basically, just keep my legs open and my mouth shut.”

“I would have said your head down and expectations low, but your way is probably a lot more accurate. Fighting with him is pointless. Not that you can't win, but that he'll make sure there's no satisfaction in it. He'll call you names and exert his power over you to make you do what he wants...”

"He sounds cruel."

Mercy finished her sandwich “He can be. He really really can be. And if you give him the chance, he's going to break your heart. Sam told me once that he's never stopped mourning his first mate. I think sometimes he slipped up and allowed himself to be happy and punished Leah for that just for not being the wife he was supposed to be mourning."

"Survivor's guilt? After this long? Thas madness! No. That's pathological!"

Mercy nodded her head, "But that's reality of life with Bran. I’m really sorry you’re in this situation. I really am. I don’t wish Bran on anyone other than my enemy which is why I didn’t mind him being with Leah.”

“Well, I’ll take it as a compliment that you don’t consider me an enemy then.” After lunch, Mercy walked Skylar back to her hotel, leaving her with a hug and a promise to always be there for her.


	15. Chapter 15

Skylar had just made it into her room when she was bear hugged by Magnus. “Oh, thank the Gods, you’re alright. Jamie and I have been worried.”

“Sorry Magpie. I had ta get outta here for a while. Had’ta figure some things out.”

“You’re safe that’s all that matters.”

“I didn't fling myself into the river if thas what you two were afraid of. So wanna tell me how it went this morning? I stopped watching not long after my _beloved betrothed_ began making crude jokes about me.”

Magnus sat down on the small couch in the sitting area of the suite. “Yeah, that was not very respectful of him, I admit. But as an Alpha, he had to do some kind of damage control.” Skylar rolled her eyes at him. “I’m not making excuses for him,” Magnus raised his hands into the air “but sometimes we have to do things for the sake of appearances, as unpleasant as it can be sometimes, we have to play the part.”

Skylar thought about Magnus playing the part throughout his tenure in the Oslo pack. About Jamie having to lead a double life pretending to be a lady’s man when in actuality he was Magnus’s man. It seemed so unfair. Since packs were known to have exiled, beaten and even killed its homosexual members, Skylar’s problems suddenly seemed rather silly. She wasn’t being threatened. Mercy herself had assured that her mate would keep her safe at all costs even if he wasn’t the kind loving mate she’d always hoped to find. Skylar was simply facing an extended period of mental acrobatics and possibly abuse.

“Any tips you could give me on playing my part would be helpful.” She leaned in and nestled herself under one of Magnus’s arm. He gave her a squeeze and a brotherly kiss atop her head.

“You only have to remember three things. You do these and you’ll be okay. First, happiness isn’t something you’re gonna find hiding out behind a tree somewhere; you have to find joy. Joy in the little things. Like when the crust on one of your pies crisps up just right. Find the joy and happiness will follow. Second, keep yourself busy. The busier you stay the faster the time will pass. Better if you can throw yourself into a project for others. Service to your pack, once you’re bonded with your new pack that is, will endear you to them. And it’s a good excuse to avoid him if you need to.”

“I planned on doing that one anyway. What’s the third?”

“Ah. Yes, fight your battles with kindness. When you want to hurl insults, compliment em instead. When you're ready to claw someone’s eyes out, hug them and always, always, always choose your words carefully. When done properly, your kindness will be able to cut like a blade. The trick is to channel your anger into kindness and wield it when it’s to your advantage. On paper it doesn’t make sense, but in practice it’s quite effective. Just be demure and sweet. Don’t fight back, just act like whatever is said or done to ya has been done a thousand times before. Then apologize to them in front of everybody. Tell em that you are so sorry that they’re so upset they feel the need to lash out at or hurt you. Tell em you love them and then watch the bastards squirm.”

“You’ll take their legs right out from under them. When they’re down, don’t kick- as much as you’ll want to. Offer kindness by way of your assistance and love. They either have to take it, making amends to you or bat the olive branch away leaving them looking like an ass. Don’t ever underestimate the power of sympathy. Look how the entire world fell back in love with that English princess after she sat all demure and doe eyed for that interview and how vilified the Prince and his wife have been since.”

“And what if he’s crude like he was earlier? How do I respond to that?”

“He was just being a guy!" Magnus laughed. "We all talk like that when we’re with our buddies.”

“He knew what he was doing. And it wasn’t just men watching.” Skylar protested.

“No. It wasn’t. But he had to stand there before the Gods and everyone with two black eyes and a broken nose at the hands of a weaker wolf. Honestly, and don’t kill me for saying it, you’re getting off easy with just being the butt of a few jokes.”

Skylar hadn’t thought about it like that. She’d been so busy feeling self-righteous that she hadn’t considered how her actions would reflect upon him or even on her own Alpha (not that she particularly cared about him anymore). She knew better than to publicly disrespect her superior wolf. Alister had taught her how fragile the egos of dominant wolves could be and how dangerous they were when offended.

She also hadn't thought about how precarious maintaining the position of Alpha could be since others were allowed to challenge for the title. Skylar had only seen one Alpha challenge and unfortunately Alpha challenges were to the death. She shuttered with the thought. What if her actions had created doubt amongst his wolves and someone tried to challenge him? Even if he won, which he most certainly would, that meant someone else would die and Skylar didn’t want anyone’s blood on her hands. “Yeah. You’re right. It could have been a lot worse huh? So, what do I do in the future if he does it?”

“You mean if you don’t deserve it?” Skylar glared at the Norwegian.

“Well, you could ignore it. Or, and this is what I’d recommend, you could play into it.”

“Encourage the disrespect?!?”

Magnus sighed and then turned in his seat to face her. “Skylar, I know how in your little corner of the world you don’t talk about such things. And more than that I know how sheltered that pack and that woman has kept you.

“They had to. Couldn't've let their golden goose have been damaged.”

Magnus sighed. “I would never say this to Jamie since that’s his mother, but the world will be better off when she’d dead.”

“Magpie, she forced her mate to change him even though she knew how dangerous 'twas. She didn’t care, she was building herself an army o'her own. Jamie is fully aware what an evil bitch his mother is, but back to what you were saying.”

“A healthy sex life is part of a healthy bond. You are allowed to be sexual. You are encouraged to have sex with your mate and enjoy it. And when the mood strikes you can even to demand it. The better you two are the better the pack will be.”

“And pray tell, how exactly do you come by this? Seeing as you went mateless for centuries?”

“My Beta and his mate. When they fight we all feel it. When they’re happy, we are as well. It might not be fair, but the pack will be looking to you for their stability.”

“No pressure there.”

“I said it wasn’t fair.” Magnus reminded her before continuing. “You are a healthy beautiful young woman. And on top of that you are a wolf. We tend to have higher libidos anyway. There is nothing to be embarrassed about or ashamed of when it comes to the physical part of your relationship or yourself.”

Magnus took Skylar’s hand in his own. “Take ownership of your sexuality honey. Allow it to be a healthy part of your life because ignoring it won’t do anyone any good, especially you. Sometimes it might be the only bright spot in your day.”

“Find my joy in that too? Thas what yer saying to me?”

“My dear, you’re gonna find that joy is pretty easy to find when your mate is balls deep inside ya.” Magnus said with a prideful expression.

“Magnus!!!” Skylar blushed furiously while the man laughed. “That was spoken like a true bot’om. Ya know?”

Skylar finally decided to ask something that had been bothering her. “Mag, I don't want any of this. And his reputation is not one of a kind and caring person ya know."

"I've known the Marrok along time. And speaking freely, not to scare you, but I was always glad to be separated from that man by an ocean. If you can't trust him to treat you well, then you have to prepare for him not to."

"I was told just an hour ago that he'd break ma heart every chance he got because he has some sick twisted hang up with his first mate. Like he gets off on not letting her go or sumthing."

Magnus hummed "Yes, well, I'd say whoever you spoke to probably knows him well then." He smiled a soft broken hearted smile and Skylar before pulling her closer. "Protect yourself. There are ways to do that. Just like there are ways to make yourself love him.; I'm scared to even tell you any of them. I want you to make your own decisions and not be influenced by what people are saying. If I had listened to the guys from your pack talking about Jamie the ladies man they all thought he was, we wouldn't be together now. Give him a chance and whatever you decide I'll help you."

Skylar nodded "Mag, will you and Jamie be okay. Seriously?”

"Oslo’s not like Scotland, being gay isn’t as taboo there as it is everywhere else. My pack has known about me for years. Yes, there’ve been some that have tried me, expecting me to just roll over for them, but none of them are around anymore.” Then he smiled softly “I’ll keep Jamie safe and happy.”

“And he’s planning on doing the same for you, but won’t that create problems of its own? I mean you’re both Alphas. Won’t you two be fighting for dominance?”

“Oh, my sweet girl. There are different levels of dominance. And don’t ask me who the more dominant is, I’ll never tell you that.”

Skylar giggled. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” She said having no need to ask after having listened to Jamie the night before.

“Good. I will tell you this though, because it will apply to your relationship as well. In every partnership there is a stronger party. And they may be the stronger party 99 % of the time, but sometimes, they need to be weak. They need to be taken care of. They need to be the one fought for. And you will have to step up and do that.”

“I know that much.”

Magnus smiled at her softly and rubbed her head like she was a child. “I know you do, but you have to be mindful to protect his pride and position. Never let anyone know that he is weak. You have to protect that at all costs. As for your brother and I? We will work because we’re determined to see it work. We’ll have our issues just like everyone else, but we love each other and if the biggest challenge we face is fighting with each other over taking care of one another? I’ll count us damned lucky.”

“I’m glad he found you. He would walk through fire for you, ya know.”

“And I him.” Magnus smiled like a man in love. “If you play your cards right, you can have that with your mate, too. We wolves _want_ to be mated, partnered if you will. We desire it as much as we desire pack. Just be patient and keep an open mind and one day he’ll be worshipping the quicksand you walk on.”

“I can’t believe I’m getting ‘the talk’ from a geriatric gay Viking werewolf.”

Magnus laughed “You’d rather have it with Marion?”

“ Imeacht go fanach ort fein is ar do Chnapan miulach!” She cried as she began pushing him towards the door.

Magnus was laughing. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

"Something Alister said to Mac alot. Basically off with you and your big ass."

Magus allowed himself to be pushed and as he reached for the door he reached down and hugged Skylar tightly whispering in her ear, "Love ya puppy."

"Love you too Magpie." She sniffled. He opened her door and stepped outside before turning back "Oh and your brother happens to love my big ass."

Skylar smiled a genuine smile, the first one she'd had all day.


	16. Chapter 16

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bran watched as the European wolves began to slowly distance themselves from their North American counterparts. He remained at the podium ensuring that his dominance was on full display and his eyes glowing gold.

When the European wolves were successfully removed from the situation- which given their own submissions to Bran’s power took quite a bit of effort- he finally addressed them. “You are all free to leave. You may stay and work on your plan moving forward, if you wish. There are halls empty and reserved for your use through the morrow.”

“Whatever you all decide, I wish that you go in good health and peace. Now, my house must be cleaned so I must ask you all to leave us.”

Most of the European Alphas were still crouching, but Libre stood though obviously laboring to do so. “You must do what has to be done, Marrok. We wish you our best during the unpleasantness that faces you. We thank you for having us. We will speak again.”

With that, Libre ushered everyone not in the Marrok’s pack out the door. Bran let it shut completely and then turned back to his wolves. He released a tsunami of power that brought every man in the room save Charles and Samuel who stood behind him to their knees.

The dominance was so strong and his anger so palpable that Alphas of only decades vomited on the floor where they knelt. Alpha’s who tried in vain to fight their instincts to submit were convulsing, their knuckles clenched white with rage and their noses bleeding from their exertion.

The majority of Alphas though simply accepted Bran’s superiority and knelt, heads down and necks bared. These Alphas suffered the least since the power just washed over them. Instead, it affected those who had never experienced the effects of his power before as well as those who fought it the most.

This display lasted several minutes until Bran was satisfied that his point had been made. Slowly the tide of dominance withdrew. Those that submitted straightaway were the first to right themselves. The newest Alphas were second. The last group to recover were those that tried to fight against him.

For them the sudden withdrawal of power against which they’d been fighting so forcibly, left a void within them. That void was filled with the flood of their own adrenaline and other stress related hormones. This deluge of chemical compounds thrust the wolves into a type of withdrawal leaving them little more than junkies writhing helplessly on the floor.

Bran turned to the others, utterly ignoring those on the floor, and began to call forth Alphas one by one. As each was brought forth, he interrogated them. He asked just enough questions to leave them all believing that he knew more than he actually did which made them very forthcoming with their information.

Some begged for forgiveness, promising never to harm another wolf unnecessarily again. Bran did not believe these men especially since the majority of them had been named by multiple sources to be abusive to female wolves. Charles delivered justice swiftly, in the end, leaving three dead wolves slumped about the foot of the stage on which they stood.

Others, confessed to their crimes but asked to be exiled, promising that they would flee the area never to return. Bran was not impressed. “In front of your brothers, you confess your guilt and for the sake of your own lives you’d abandon your packs, your mates and your children?”

He looked out upon the crowd as hundreds of wolf eyes glowed back at him. “I have given my word that those who sought it would be permitted to flee taking only their lives with them. I will honor my word. Neither myself nor my sons will raise a hand against these men. What say the rest of you?”

From nearly every corner of the room came growls. There were murmurs of displeasure and Joseph, an Alpha from Arizona and personal friend of Charles’, stood.

“These cowards are traitors to all of us. You have given your word, Marrok, but these men have put all of us, our friends and our families in danger. They will not make it through Arizona alive should they wish to try.”

The accused growled in response challenging the men behind them and that was the spark needed to ignite this powder keg. Adam rushed out the door speaking to members of his security who once he’d returned to the room locked them inside.

The conference hall became Thunderdome. Wolves around the room began their change. Clothes were discarded and tossed aside as a battle area was distinguished. Bran, Charles, Samuel and the Dominic stood from their stage and watched on.

It was the young black Alpha from Boston, Isaac, that shifted first and stalked forward shaking the remanent from the change from his head. Growls emitted from deep within his throat and drool began to drip from his long pearly white fangs. One of the confessors completed his change and leapt into the air landing directly in front of the wolf from Boston.

The two wolves circled one another and then the glass of peace shattered. They lunged at each other the force of their impact thundering in the ears of all those watching. The wolves snapped and snarled front legs entwined as they jockeyed for advantage forcing them to raise themselves up on their hind legs.

Werewolves were massive weighing in close to 300 pounds and standing from paw to shoulder, hip high to an average person. When they stood on two legs though, they were well over 6’ tall. Between two large, heavy, vicious wolves was not a place any sane person wanted to be, so the crowd fell back.

The two embattled wolves danced. Heads tilted and fangs bit into each other’s legs, shoulders and ears. The wolves took turns pushing and pulling the other about, softening up and tiring out their opponent neither seeking the killing blow. This deadly samba continued for several more minutes and it became clear that the Isaac was outmatched physically, but not mentally.

He had managed to turn the wolf throughout their shuffling, so that his back was to Bran. Isaac edged him backwards slowly and when he was merely feet away from the Cornicks’ and the host city’s Alpha he tucked his head into his chest and hit the still standing wolf in torso as he was trying to take hold of the younger Alpha’s throat.

The wolf tumbled backward directly into the Dominic’s grasp. The second the wolf grazed the Alpha he smiled. The New Orleans Alpha reached down and wrapped his large hands around the wolf’s head digging his fingers into his fur.

“You have taken advantage of our hospitality. You have shown yourself unworthy. You have brought forth havoc into my city. Today you will meet the Rougarou!”

He smiled a smile too full of teeth. Long fur began to grow from his exposed skin and nails began to grow sharpening into claws. His teeth cracked and fell out making way for the four huge canine teeth which sprouted from his gums.

The man stood still in his fine suit and silk tie appearing stuck mid change; a grotesque caricature of Hollywood’s version of werewolves. He smiled again this time a demonic smile on a twisted face whose nose had become a stunted snout with neon green glowing eyes staring at the prey in his hands.

The wolf whimpered and began to twist and fight, just now comprehending the situation in which he found himself. Both the rock and the hard place he found himself between were eager to see him dead, so he whined and looked to Bran for rescue.

Bran tilted his head slightly “I’m a man of my word. My sons and I will not intervene as I have said already.”

Isaac’s wolf began to approach another kneeling wolf, but found this wolf without fight having utterly submitted already. He bit the still human formed wolf clasping his jaws around the man’s throat and twisted his head sharply. The man’s neck crackled and the man crumpled silently onto the floor.

The Rougarou took this as his signal and gripped the wolf whose head he was holding and began to twist. He twisted despite the wolf’s howls of protest and whines of pain. He twisted despite the noise of the breaking neck. He twisted until the wolf’s head stared up at him a complete 540 degrees from where it started and still he twisted.

The wolf’s neck muscles and skin wrung like a tea towel and when there was no more twisting to be done, the Alpha bit down on the tightly wound skin. The tension of the flesh was burst like a balloon snapping the cable of muscles and tendons that held the head on its body. The wolf’s head flew from his body as if it had been propelled.

As the severed head rolled across the floor of the conference room it came to a stop at the feet of none other than the Tulsa pack Alpha, Ralph. “Enough!!!!” Ralph bellowed.

The growls, snarls and howls around the room ceased. He slowly approached the stage. “We understand.” He lowered his voice “God, if we don’t understand.”

He turned to face the other wolves. “I am guilty. I am guilty of so very much and I am glad to be free of the weight of that guilt. I will confess. I will tell you everything and I will ask not for forgiveness or reprieve, but for mercy.”

“Those of us who’ve committed these crimes deserve to die, but our deaths don’t have to be in vain.” He turned and spoke to the rest of the wolves “Tell our leader what he needs to know. Give him the tools he needs to end this.”

Wolves began to separate and some began the change back into their human forms. “Everything ends. We end. This endless extortion we face, the relentless weight crushing us, must end. Let the Marrok end it.”

“We have nothing to fear now. No one will be able to harm us for we will already be dead, but our packs will one day be safe and our deaths may yet be honorable. The powers behind this will never permit either. So, let us bring them down first.”

He approached the Marrok and pulled from his pocket his hotel room card key, wallet, car keys and cell phone. Handing everything to Charles. he took a single knee before the Marrok.

“Everything you need to know you can find on my laptop in my room. I’ve put everything I know in the folder labeled _Finally_. I’m sorry Marrok. I was weak. Forgive me.”

He lowered his head and Bran stepped down from the stage. He lifted the Alpha to his feet and embraced him. “Your crimes against our kind can never be forgiven as they must never be forgotten, but you find your redemption in your confession, your efforts to bring about true justice and your courage.”

The Tulsa Alpha began to cry, not tears of fear, but of relief. “Thank you, old friend. May we meet again in the next life.”

“I shall look forward to it.” Bran gripped the man on his neck at the base of his skull and pulled him close. In a lightening’s flash Bran’s fist entered the man’s rib cage shattering bones and puncturing cartilage. He quickly removed his hands from the Alpha’s body and as the Tulsa pack leader fell gasping, eyes wide, to the floor.

Bran stood over him the still beating heart in his hand for all to witness. He squatted next to the wolf “I’m sorry Ralph. An example must be made.” He stood again and looked out with hard eyes at his subordinates. The only sound in the room was the gasping of the floundering wolf dying at Bran’s feet and the dripping of blood from the heart he held.

“Listen to your friend. Come forward. Let your crimes not be your legacy.”

Three more Alphas stood and walked courageously to their death, each handing Charles their belongings. They made their confessions, spoke their last words and made their final requests.

They gave Bran more information than he’d had before arriving and, in the end, he provided peaceful deaths to seven wolves in total.

The Rougarou returned to his smooth skin and perfect smile human self. “Marrok, Orleans parish has many swamps. We shall see to the dead.”

“Should you require assistance- “Bran offered but was stopped when the host Alpha laughed.

“Marrok we have known each other many years. The legend of the Rougarou is alive because there are wolfmen in every part of every swamp; the bayou is our hunting ground and we know it well. You have the Mountains, we have this. Your offer is generous, but you would be as worthless to us in the swamp as tits on a bore.”

Bran laughed. “I understand. I would like to invite you and your beautiful new mate to Montana sometime soon. Our ladies can get acquainted and we can discuss pack redistribution given the great losses we’ve suffered here today.”

“And those we’re likely to incur in the near future.” Charles added.

The Dominic beamed. Bran was dangling the carrot of power, prominence and prestige and the man was chomping at the bit to get to it. Such men were easy for Bran to manipulate and control.

“Tonight, let us mourn our losses, of trusted leaders and of trust in general. Take what you have witnessed here back to your packs. Educate them, protect them and if they are or have been in any way involved in such activities, let Charles or myself know. We must determine the identities of our enemies and stand together.”

Adam stood up and walked to the door nearest Bran and unlocked it. He dropped to a single knee, lowered his eyes and dipped his head exposing his throat slightly. Other Alphas joined him making a corridor through which Bran would exit. They paid their respect and Bran accepted it walking from the room as a king would his court. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jamie called, he filled Skylar in on the European’s alliance plans, such as they were. “Things got really bad with the American packs. Several were killed. Didn’t get the chance to find out all the details, but while dad was busy talking to the Alphas back from home our and our shamrock loving neighbors, your Marrok searched me out.

“And?”

Jamie answered sheepishly, “He offered me and Magnus a pack here. Said with all the betrayal going around he needs people he can trust. He knows about us. Said it wouldn’t be easy, but he’d accept us.”

“He did, did he?”

“We wouldn’t have to hide anymore. Even gave me the number to another couple. Said we could talk to them if we decided to accept.”

“You know what they say about anything that sounds too good to be true.” Skylar reminded her adopted brother.

“I met with someone who grew up in his pack today. Said the Marrok likes to collect people who will be of use to him. Like tools in a woodshop. I’m not gonna be tellin ya what you should do, but do ya really believe you can trust him enough ta leave Oslo?” 

“Don’t you?”

“No, Jamie, I don’t. I understand the allure, I do brother. But wouldn’t it be better ta work on making things better back home?”

“Not if nothing really changes. Not if people still have to live their lives, their truths and hide their love in the shadows.”

“He’s recruiting you. Don’t let him promise ya the moon ta get cha ta sign your life away. Then it’s all over, but the cleanup.”

“You think he’ll betray us?’

“That man will do what’s best for him and his.” Skylar exhaled finishing with a disheartening acceptance. “I think you would do better trying to build something new there than anything ya’d be finding here.”

“This man is to be yer mate lass. Mating is about trust at its very core. If you don’t trust him…”

“Mac made the deal. It’s too late for me. That doesn’t mean you need to be dragged down with me.” She sighed “I love you more than probably anything in this world, Jameson MacDonald. I cherish every single memory I have with you in it. Which is why I’m a asking ya, think carefully before accepting his offer. In the time being, go to Oslo with yer mate. Make a good life fer yourself. Maybe someday I’ll be able to join ya there.”

“But if we’re here-“

“Then we’d all be sufferin’ at the same man’s hands. And with us here, Mac and Marion would expect ta be as well. Would cha really be wanting to have them trying to position themselves for a coup that I have no doubt they are planning? You have to ask is a life in the shadows better than a life under the Marrok or worse yet yer parents with a direct line to the Marrok? I’m afraid it is, but you two have to decide that for yourselves.”

“Puppy, I think you’re wrong. Not about me parents. They are definitely up ta something. But why would he extend the invitation if he didn’t mean it?”

“Because I’m yer family and so long as he controls me, he knows he’d control you and in turn Magnus. Only a fool couldn’t put that together Jamie. I’m begging ya. Do not do this rashly, for the good of wolves everywhere. Go home and think about it.”

“If you’re sure. I don’t know how long he’ll give us to decide or if he’ll make the offer again.”

“I’m positive, luv.”

“Alright then. We told him we’d get back to him.”

“Good.” Skylar huffed in exasperation “I guess I’ll be needing ta get ma things together. Do you think Magnus would be too terribly upset if I kept one ‘a his shirts? And maybe you’d be so kind as ta give me one a yours? I want ta feel like your close by when I’m gone.”

“We’re both fine with losing a t-shirt, Sky.”

“Good then bring me several.” She smiled and could tell after the decades they’s been family that her brother was smiling too. “Now Magnus is in your room waiting for ya. I have a lot ta pack up.”

Jamie told her he loved her and ended the call.


	17. Chapter 17

Mac was already in his room when she went to see him. She quietly knocked on his door knowing that he’d hear it. When he opened it, his cell phone was still pressed firmly to his ear. He stepped aside allowing her entry.

She made her way over to the small desk and began flipping through the stack of paperwork. “Anything in particular that you’re looking for?” he asked as soon as he’d finished his call.

“The contract. I figure if I have to honor it, I’d best be knowing what it says.”

Mac reached into his leather attaché and pulled from it a hefty stack of papers handing it over. “The part you’ll be wanting ta read is the bit in the middle. First parts basically saying that the Marrok’s man had the right ta act on his behalf and that I had the right as your Alpha ta act on yours.”

She flipped through the contract until she found Section II. “And the last?”

“That’s what happens if we don’t fulfill our obligations.”

“Which is?”

Mac sat down on the bed “If they don’t accept you and make you part of their pack, they forfeit the right ta ya as well as everything they offered in the negotiations.”

“In the sale of me, ya mean to say.”

“Aye. Same thing goes for us. If we don’t do everything we agreed, we pay back what they’ve paid us plus a steep penalty and they have the option of keeping you for service until all debts are paid.”

“You misspeak again. You meant to say, if _I_ don’t do everything _you_ agreed on.” Mac didn’t reply. “I’ll be taking this back to my room to read over and then get packed ta go wherever I’m ta be going next.”

She walked to the door, “Did you tell Marion?”

“I did. She wants to come to meet the Marrok and see ya mated and happy.”

“What she wants is to be seen and doddled over. As for the rest, in the immortal words of Meatloaf ‘ _two outta three ain’t bad’_. After I leave here with him, I don’t ever want to see either of you again. No matter what. You can tell Marion I said so, or if ya’d rather, I would be happy to tell her ma’self.”

“You know that woman. The devil himself couldn’t stop her.”

“Then you best find a way regardless of what it costs ya. Because neither of you will be welcome in this territory ever again. You will never have a pack here. You will never hold a title or have the Marrok’s ear. You should have remembered not the shite where ya eat.”

“Don’t be like that. We don’t need to be ending on such sourness.”

“It doesn’t matter how we end it. It’s done. I’ll honor your contract for Jamie’s sake alone, which is for how long by the way?”

“One hundred years.”

Skylar’s felt the breath leave her. “A hund-“ she started unable to fathom such a significant amount of time. “I see. I was hoping you’d ‘ve negotiated better terms for me, but I guess that wasn’t in yer best interest.”

“There is a dinner at the Marrok’s tonight. You’re to attend.”

“As you wish.” She snapped not even looking his way before she stepped out of the Alpha’s room. Once in the hallway she felt sick, bracing herself on the wall before finally slogging her way back to her room where she allowed herself a good long cry.

Skylar eventually made her way to the business center portion of the hotel and found the over-priced copier where she copied the entire contract, determined to find a loophole if there was one. She paid and left the original at the front desk for Mac to retrieve upon checkout.

In her room, she began to pack up everything she’d brought with her. At some point someone must have returned her clutch, mask and bag of caught beads. She rehung the dress in its bag, reboxed the shoes and jewelry and booted up her laptop.

After finding a local organization that accepted the donation of previously worn formal dresses for girls unable to afford their own, she called and spoke to very excited woman who agreed to retrieve the items from her hotel within the hour.

She had made it through most of the first part of the contract when, as agreed, the woman arrived to collect her donations. Mac was right, the first part was just several pages detailing each party’s authority to enter into the contract in the first place. However, after being betrayed such as it was, she’d be damned if she took anyone’s word for anything ever again.

When Skylar got to the lobby with her items, she found the Marrok waiting. She ignored him and walked straight to the woman who’d come to retrieve her

The woman handed Skylar a receipt and a business card. “This is for your taxes and this has our website listed. When a dress gets used, we take a picture and post it for the original owner to see their charity in action. I’m double parked so I gotta run, but we thank you for your donation. You have yourself a blessed day now!”

Skylar watched as the woman left barely acknowledging Bran as he stepped beside her. “My Alpha is upstairs. Room 422. I just left him so I know he’s there.”

“I’m not here to see him. I thought we should speak.” She nodded and walked to a small chair opposite the sitting couch in the lobby. “Something a little more private?” He frowned.

“Where do you propose then?”

“We should have this discussion alone. I presume your room is empty?”

“It is, but you won’t be entering it.”

Bran’s eyes lifted in amusement. “I See.”

Magnus words replayed in her mind “B _e demure and sweet_. _Don’t fight back._ _Apologize to them_ ’. “I owe you an apology.”

“For?”

“Your nose?”

“Oh” he laughed “Yes, I supposed you do.”

Skylar looked back at the floor “I apologize.” The words tasted like turpentine and she knew if she said she was sorry he’d smell the lie.

“I accept your apology.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The conversation died. It was strange seeing the lively woman who only yesterday had talked so excitedly and at such length that he’d wondered where she found the time to breathe, sit here docile, reserved and quiet.

He waited for her to speak, but after nearly half an hour of awkward silence he realized that she wasn’t going to. Another twenty minutes passed when Jamie walked into the lobby and joined them. The men exchanged pleasantries and he sat down in a chair at the end of the couch next to Skylar.

“What brings ya ta this neck e’the woods?” Jamie asked.

“’M not sure. He hasn’t said.” She said not untruthfully.

“I came to make sure you were all aware that you’d been invited to dinner with me tonight. I thought it best to get to know each other.”

“Yes, everyone was made aware. I saw ta that myself. We will all be in attendance. Thank you.” Jamie spoke very carefully.

“I also thought I might convince our Skylar to speak to me privately, but she won’t permit me in her room.” Bran laughed.

Jamie laughed. “She is a chaste one.”

“Indeed. Since you are here, if I give my word that her virtue will not be impugned, would you permit me to escort her home with me? I’d like a chance to get to know her without an audience.”

Jamie looked back at Skylar with an understanding of what she had been trying to tell him earlier; Bran was making a request he knew Jamie had no option but to oblige. Skylar patted his arm and responded for him.

“Your word is good. Of course, I will escort you. A simple invitation would have sufficed.” Her mask of congeniality was flawless and fully convincing to anyone who didn’t know her better. But Jamie did know better and he felt his stomach tighten.

“I’ll remember that.” Bran said watching her intently, studying her, learning what he could. “Jameson see you soon.” Bran said shaking Jamie’s hand before following Skylar outside.

Bran drove her to what she felt was essentially her last meal. Neither made any effort at small talk. Skylar sat nervously wringing the hands in her lap watching the city pass by as the truck moved along the congested city streets.

It was quiet, save for the road noise and the occasional rhythmic clicking from the turn signal. She thought about asking for music, but decided that if she had to request something as simple as music, she’d rather have silence.

They pulled into a first-floor garage of a newly remodeled condo. Bran jumped out of the truck and began to make his way inside before noticing that Skylar hadn’t moved. He stopped himself and returned to her, opening her door and offering her a hand.

She accepted his hand and hopped down from the vehicle. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He replied. “Would you like something to drink? I believe I have soda, tea, water, beer and wine.”

Skylar followed him into the residence which was elegantly comfortable. Nearly the entire second floor was empty and open making it perfect for hosting large gatherings. The furniture had been placed so that a large table sat in the center of the room behind it a large bay window overlooking the river served as its backdrop. Skylar could imagine that it provided a beautiful view at night and she wished she had been there to see it under different circumstances.

Bran walked into the kitchen tossing his keys onto the small bar. He retrieved a beer for himself and looked back at Skylar who still hadn’t answered. “Oh. Um no. Thank you.”

“Care for the nickel tour?”

“Are there more than just bedrooms to see?”

Bran smiled and held up two fingers “I won’t try anything untoward. Scouts honor. There is a deck out back if you’d like.”

Skylar couldn’t stop herself. She smiled back feeling her cheeks warm. As angry as she was, she still found the completely average looking man attractive.

“That would be lovely. And…” she mentally replayed the conversation she’d had with Magnus earlier. “A drink would be nice. Thank you.”

Bran noticed her discomfort and hated it. He’d chased her from Wyoming, determined to make her his own and now through no fault of their own, they found themselves in this undesirable predicament.

As he handed her a soda, he dared to let his fingers linger. Skylar’s heart raced as he felt his own do. This was something he wanted to pursue. He just had to give her the time she needed. It was a good thing he was so patient.

Bran showed her around the home and as promised, his pride was the massive two-story deck and grill off the back of the home. It overlooked the small yard sheltered from intruders by the tall wooden privacy fence.

Bran guided her to the outdoor furniture set and seated himself next to her. “How was your day?”

“Fine. Thank you.”

“Did you watch the webcast?”

“A portion of it. The things that were said about the vampires and witches working together, that was disturbing.”

“Yes. It is. Anything else?”

“The physician that spoke. He will be very popular for a while I should think.”

Bran sipped his beer. “That’s my eldest, Samuel.” Skylar nodded, but said nothing else. “Did you watch the rest?”

“No. I went for a walk after that. Mercy was kind a’nough to join me.”

Bran’s eyes lit up. “Mercy? Really?”

“She’s been very welcoming.”

“And Anna? Did she join you as well?”

“No.” Skylar said curtly unable to stop the grimace that spread across her face.

“I see. I’m sure Mercy was entertaining enough.”

Skylar smiled sweetly “She was. She explained about your pack.”

Bran took another drink waiting for her to elaborate, but she didn’t. “Thank you for joining me this afternoon.”

“Thank you for inviting me.”

“Skylar, you don’t have to be so formal with me. We can talk like we did before.”

“Thank you. I appreciate the sentiment.” She was trying her best to be demur like Magnus had advised.

Bran wanted to groan; he could see how this was going to go. Leah had done this when she’d been trying her best to act the part of the perfect little housewife. Thankfully, those awful times never lasted long. Bran hoped this one wouldn’t either.

“Look, it’s just me. You can be yourself. You perfectly safe.”

“I have heard that about you.”

“What else have you heard?” Bran asked seriously.

“Many things. Some flattering, others not.”

“I can imagine. I don’t make it a habit of caring about what others think of me. I don’t require affection just obedience from my wolves.” He said watching the woman.

“I’ll bear that in mind” Skylar replied stoically. Internally she felt sickened by the statement. Her stomach twisted and her throat burned with the bile that had started to rise. Her whole body threatening to eject the little lunch she’d eaten.

Despite her ability to mask her emotions through civility, she was unable to stop herself from turning green. Bran noticed that so he changed topics. “The role of Marrok is a job from which there is no vacation and very little room for friendships.”

She thought about what he was telling her. “I suppose this will also affect our relationship. Whatever it is to be?”

Bran frowned. “Unfortunately, that extends to the Marrok’s mate as well. Travel is limited to only those excursions that are essential since my mate is a target for anyone wishing to deal me a blow. My home is relatively isolated and our community is small. I understand it might be quite the adjustment for you”

“I understand. I assume it will be, but I will do ma best to be as little a burden to ya as I can.”

Bran reached up and brushed a wayward piece of hair from her face. “I want to make this adjustment as easy for you as I can. Which is why I ofered Jamie and Magnus a pack of their own here. I was thinking that it might help having your family and friends were nearby who could visit frequently.”

“Jamie told me about your generous offer.”

“He seemed interested.”

“Yes, he did.” She admitted. Bran had been gauging her reaction to his statements, so she tried her damnedest to give nothing away.

“Would it please you to have them close?” he asked a little more directly.

Skylar considered her response carefully. “Being near one’s family would please anyone, but Europe needs strong leaders right now. I advised them to stay the course there.”

“You’re not gonna make this easy for me, are you?”

“I’m afraid none of this will be easy.” Skylar said honestly. She let her gaze fall back over the yard where a huge palm tree sat in the corner of the lot and beautiful bird of paradise flowers rested in giant flower pots nearby.

 _Be demure and sweet_. _Don’t fight back_ , _apologize to them_ ’.

“I’m sorry. I’m not trying to make things difficult, truly. This is all a little overwhelming ta me. I’m just a big ball of emotions right now and ‘a feel like I’m being held ta’gether by bubble gum, tape and will power.”

“I expect you are.” Bran leaned closer looking directly into her eyes. Each time she averted her gaze he lifted her chin to face him again. “Answer me this, of all the things you’ve heard about me. Would you be willing to hear my side?”

“A course I would.”

“Then tell me what you’ve heard.”

“Oh no, huh-uh. I’m a wolf not a rat.”

Bran laughed an authentic laugh. “Let me rephrase. Will you tell me what you’ve heard and not tell me where ya heard it?”

She side-eyed him. “Ya give me yer word there won’t be any sorta retaliation?”

“Yes.”

Skylar took a long deep breath and began. She told him everything, and true to his word he listened. Then he finally spoke. He acknowledged the areas he needed to improve in and even explained to her the challenges he faced in doing so. He admitted to the mistakes that he’d made and accepted responsibility for them. It was nothing like what she had expected.

“Are you sharing all this with me because you’re trying ta impress me?”

“Is it working?”

Skylar smirked “Maybe a little.”

“Good. There is a method to my madness. I do not make decisions rashly. I contemplate every issue that I am presented thoroughly and carefully. I am aware that my people think that I don’t quickly react because I don’t care, but in reality, I weigh each and every outcome I can imagine so I don’t lead our people down the wrong path; because I do care.”

“There have been times in the past where, before I made a decision, more impulsive wolves made it for me. But in my experience the most damning mistakes are made in reaction rather than in response. In my position, with so many I am responsible for, I simply can’t afford to be capricious in my decisions.”

That made perfect sense to Skylar. She relaxed a bit, allowing herself to be a little more vulnerable and lot more casual than she had been. “I understand. But… I have some questions. And I’d appreciate it if you were honest with me.”

“Of course. We can’t lie.”

“Yes, you can. I saw you do it at least twice on the webcast this morning.”

Bran was shocked. Only his sons knew when he was lying. “There are only two others who can discern my dishonesties.”

Skylar saw his eyes widen, so she cut him off “I will never say anything about it. In your position disception can be a very powerful tool, but will ya not use it when yer speakin ta me?” Bran sat back thinking but agreeing.

“Thank ya. First, you should know. I can’t lie. I mean even if a could I’m right crap at it. Ma ears turn red and I bite ma lip. I hate it. So, I won’t be doing it either.”

“I appreciate that.”

Skylar nodded “Next, I heard what ya said about me today.”

“I see. I apolog-“

“No, no. Please don’t. I understand why ya said what ya did. Magnus explained it ta me and I know that you wouldn’t have had ta be so crass if I hadn’t forced yer hand by making such a scene last night.” She looked up making eye contact quickly before averting her eyes once again. “I am sorry for that. I am. I wasn’t thinkin. I was as you say reacting.”

Bran patted her hand “It’s fine. And no, I would never be so distasteful had the circumstances not been extenuating.”

“Yes. Well. Again. I’m sorry for that.”

“You’re already forgiven.”

“Thank ya. Next question, were ya really asking Jamie and Magnus to come here for me? Or was it for yer own interests?”

“Would you be angry if I said both?”

“Not if you can explain it to me.”

“I mean what I said about bringing your family here. I appreciate that you’ll be surrounded by mine and would probably appreciate having allies of your own close.”

But…” she prompted.

“But, I also meant what I told Jamie. I lost seven Alphas today and might be facing to loss of half a dozen or so more.”

“Mother of God!” she gasped “What is going on?”

“I’d rather not rehash that again so soon if you don’t mind.”

“Of course. It’s too raw right now. I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

“Skylar, I do not take the killing of any of my wolves lightly. There are enough outside forces trying to do that as it is. I wish to see our numbers grow and our people thrive. So, each wolf we lose, I mourn. I mourn even if those deaths are justified. I’m not the heartless monster my ex-wife claims me to be.”

She’s not the only one who thinks that, ya know.”

Bran sighed “I know. But I don’t have the luxury of showing my emotions.”

“Because an emotional Alpha is a weak Alpha.” She finally understood having heard Mac say the same thing to Jamie.

“Just so. Which brings me to something else that you should be aware of. I conduct our changes of new wolves in two weeks. Meeting you and bringing you home so close to the ceremony is…well the timing is less than desirable. It always affects me very deeply since so few survive.”

“I’m sorry. What do ya mean so few survive? And if I may ask why are ya still having a changin ceremony? Why aren’t ya just focusing on having more pups?”

“Are we talking about the same thing?”

Skylar looked confused. “I thought we were. You’re changin’ people in two weeks the old way. Yes?” Bran nodded in agreement “And you’re saying you don’t have a very good success rate right?” again Bran nodded.

“And you’re not replenishing your population by having pups?”

“Because it’s impossible. My son is the only natural born wolf pup in the world and it cost his mother her life.” Bran seethed his anger and power seeping through his words.

“Bran, I’m sorry to tell ya this, but he’s not.”


	18. Chapter 18

Brans eyes glowed golden his wolf very near the surface. Skylar reluctantly continued. “Bran, may I, um, call you Bran?”

He nodded. “Bran. I am the last ‘made’ wolf in Scotland and that was nearly 50 years ago. We have almost as many wolves in Scotland as you do in your whole territory. Almost half of whom are natural born. That’s why it was such a big deal when Edmund turned me.”

Bran leaned forward now no longer angry. “Continue, please.”

“A long time ago, way up in the Highlands a mated couple got a little frisky when they were out huntin’ and one thing led ta another and _bow-chica- wow-wow_ ” she sang making Bran chuckle.

“Anyway, a storm rolled in dropping a load of snow right atop em and ta survive they had ta remain a wolf for nearly a month. By the time they made their way back down the mountain, the female couldn’t change back. Turns out she was with pup.”

“Her mate was said ta be himself with worry. So, he took her to one of the oldest and most powerful white ladies he knew. She asked to keep and care for the she-wolf so she could help her with her magic. Her mate agreed, but never left her side. Four months later she gave birth to twin wolf pups.”

“She was able ta change back as soon as she gave birth, but her pups were born wolf. They were gonna release the pups inta the wild as soon as they were old enough, but on the day before the next full moon the twins she’d birthed were gone, replaced by healthy human babies.”

“At least that’s how the legend goes. The truth is, the reason we can’t carry and birth young is because we’re going about it the wrong way. We’re trying to do it as humans only because that’s what we know. That’s what we’re comfortable with. But doing it that way is denying tha strongest and best parts of us.”

“Our wolves…”

“Exactly. Our wolves want ta reproduce. They want to live full lives too. But since so many of us see them as monsters or something we just have to live with we never really let them be entities of their own. I honestly think that’s why so many end up going mad in the end, cause they just can’t fight that fight anymore.”

Bran sat back thinking about what she said. “Jamie. Is he?”

“No. Marion, his mum, got it in her head that she could have Mac turn their son. She wanted an army loyal ta her and what better way than ta have two Alphas and their packs ta do yer biddin? He was turned 70 years or so ago. That kinda started their downfall because everybody knew by that point with the pups that had been and were bein born, there was just no need.”

“Marion was gonna have Mac change her too. And if anybody coulda survived it, it’s that hard-headed old cow. But she was so vain she wanted to wait until she was 50 so she’d revert back to her youthful appearance after she’d already lived through it.”

“But she got sick before then. Mac knows she doesn’t have the strength ta survive the change now and even if he still thought she could, Scotland’s Alphas got together and made the rule that no more would be changed anyway.”

Skylar’s eyes widened. “Oh ma God!!! That’s what he’s wanting! He knows you still do it the old way. I’d wage good money that he’s gonna ask ya ta change her. Moreover, I bet he’s expecting me to convince ya to do it.”

“And you wouldn’t want that?”

“No! Ma Hand ta God Bran, no. If you do nothin’ else for me ever, please don’t do that! They will lie in wait until they can stab you in the back and try to take from ya whatever it is they want.”

“Which is?”

“Power, prestige and money. In that order. They have been flat broke for years, but the way she insists on dressing and maintainin’ her weekly salon appointments ya’d never know it. The worst part, is they won’t ever go at cha direct like. They’ll hurt people you care about.” She looked up fear apparent in her eyes “They’ll hurt me.”

Bran growled a soft, but audible growl. “No one will ever hurt you so long as I draw breath. I give you my word, your Alpha and his mate will never step foot in my territory again.”

Skylar smiled “Thank you for sayin that, cause I kind of already threatened that this afternoon.”

Bran laughed “Good to know. Maybe before you make a threat you want me to carry out you tell me first?”

Skylar laughed “Probably a good idea. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Might make dinner tonight awkward, but we’ll get through it. Will you be willing to speak to my son Samuel about this?”

Skylar froze. “I’m not sure this needs to be common knowledge. Even back home we all know how it’s done, but nobody talks about it. And there’s a whole ceremony involved anyway.”

“You can trust my son.”

“Mercy said that too. Yes. I’ll tell him and you. But can it just remain between the three of us for tha time bein?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you. Now as for the changing. How do you do it?”

Bran explained the entire process from the applications and references to the mental health evaluations and then the ceremony itself.

“Not to be rude, and I’m sorry if a sound that way, but do you think you’re the only one capable of changing them? Or is there some strategic reason that I’m not understanding?”

Bran was taken aback and more than a little irritated by her insinuation. “It takes a lot of magic to turn-“

“Yeah, yeah I know that, but why … ya know. You have your reasons. I’m not meaning ta be buttin’ in.”

“No, please go on.”

“Well it’s just how it’s done other places. Throughout Scandinavia, they do theirs in January during the wolf moon.”

“January in the Artic?”

“Mmm Hmm. The cold actually helps give the changlings (that’s what we call then informally). I guess the proper term is candidates, but whatever. Anyway the cold helps em stay alive long enough for the magic to work. So, during the wolf moon in they take their candidates out ta wherever they do their ceremonies and they pair em up with the strongest wolves they have.”

“Each wolf takes on a single candidate. One. No more. It’s too hard on the wolves to expend that much energy to ask em to take on any more than that. Add that to the fact that these are not enemies of the pack that the wolves want to be hurtin in the first place and if they die it’s like miscarrying for em.”

“And afterwards?”

“After the new wolves are taught the basics they’re mentored by the ones that changed em or sent to a pack who will guide em through the next year or so. After that they get ta go about their merry way. Magnus usually has about a 75% success rate. “

“And those that don’t make it?”

“Well, I’ve only seen it once, but Magnus honors those that didn’t make it for their bravery trying. He gives em an old Viking funeral because they died in battle. There efforts get honored at the feast and everything.”

“Seventy five percent.” Bran thought about that.

“Does the reason you don’t have anyone else do the changing have anything to do with the fact that you see em as surrogate offspring?”

Bran looked back. “I have my own children.”

“And you don’t want any more? I’m not trying to pry, but I think I should know what yer expectations for me are.”

Bran thought about it. “Do you?”

Skylar hummed. “I always thought me and my mate would have them, yes. But this isn’t the way I saw my mating going. I understand that in your position you probably can’t afford the distraction or vulnerability.”

She sighed. “Mac told me we’re ta be bound for 100 years. I guess if the Lord sees fit for me ta live that long I can have em then.” She smiled.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want more children.”

“Yes, but it wouldn’t be exactly smart would it?” She waved off.

“Would you have them if I wanted them?”

She sipped her soda thinking about the best way to respond. “That depends I suppose. I mean, we’re bound together by the contract. But I guess it would depend on what kinda relationship we’re ta have.”

“We’re to be mated.”

“Are we though? I mean… Look, we have options. We can work towards a real matehood. Like you and you’re first mate had, but I understand if you’re not willing ta risk going through that again.”

Bran couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Such a young wolf was so mature He was impressed though his demeanor and expression gave nothing away.

“Or we could just be married and not mated. We could get a divorce, shake hands and go our separate ways the day after our 100’th anniversary…” she laughed “or we could just govern together like the old kings and queens. You could have your life and I’d have mine and we’d just come together on matters that related ta the pack.”

“We don’t have ta be deciding on anything tonight.. But-” she placed a hand on Bran’s knee. “We should probably make a decision soon. Anyways, we have a dinner to be startin. If ya don’t mind me asking, who all will be comin tonight?”

Bran told her everyone he’d invited and Skylar couldn’t hide the unhappiness at Anna’s name. “I understand the feelings you may have for Anna and Charles, but everyone I’ve asked is important to us with the exception of your Alpha it seems. Perhaps they will be to you one day as well.”

Skylar eyes wanted to roll right out of her head. That kindness thing that Magnus had told her about was gonna be a challenge; especially so since she had to face the two people responsible for her current circumstances far too frequently for her liking.

She looked at her delicate gold watch. “Should we get the meal started?”

Bran looked at his phone checking the time “I suppose I should, but this is our first meal together. It’s customary that I provide it for you.”

Skylar smiled a genuine smile. A smile so real that in that instant Bran recognized the falsity in every other smile she’d shown him today. Again he was finding himself impressed that she was so adept at concealing and controlling her motions that even he had been deceived.

“Bran, I don’t expect ya to follow the traditional courtship rules. I don’t think this is exactly traditional and besides, technically speaking, this is our second meal. Our first was at the convention center and since I made yer plate I provided that one” she teased.”

Bran laughed and decided to tell her, running the risk that doing so might ruin the evening if she didn’t take the news well. “Well, if we’re going to get technical, this is your second, my third.”

Bran told her about the first time he’d seen her. She listened politely and didn’t seem put off by his admission at all. When he’d finished, she thanked him for his honesty, but that was all.

Skylar simply accepted what he was saying. She had no other choice really as there was nothing profitable to come from doing anything otherwise. She sat politely smiling a smile Bran knew now was insincere until she finally asked. “Why did you want to find me? Your wolf?”

Bran stood and extended his hand. “Follow me?”

Skylar let him lead her inside where he grabbed a platter of steaks that had been marinating in the refrigerator. As he placed the steaks on the grill, he spoke glad to have a distraction.

“My wolf was definitely a motivating factor. But the way you spoke to the wolf you sensed. The way you left your food for it, thanking it for sharing its territory with you… I was moved personally. You were kind and nurturing and “

“And unlike your ex-wife?”

Bran smiled “Maybe. How did you- ah Mercy?”

Skylar winked “I’ll never divulge ma sources, sir.”

Bran laughed. While he was preoccupied Skylar slipped inside and grabbed the veggies that she thought should be served tonight. When she returned, she brought with her another bottle of beer to replace his empty one.

“So,” she said wrapping the vegetables in foil packets for steaming “Which of you liked me more. The wolf or the man?”

“You first.”

“The woman.” She admitted freely. “You can be quite charming.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, it is.” she smiled. “But I am a little scared of yer wolf. I felt it when you released your power today all the way in ma hotel room.”

“You have nothing to fear from him.”

“I surely hope not!” She tapped her finger on the cutting board in front of her and cleared her throat.

“At first, my wolf. Once we’d met? The man. The fact that both parts of me agree is a pleasant coincidence.” Bran finally answered.

“I see. Well, I’m gonna go start the other sides. Do you need anything?”

“Nope” Bran clicked the tongs he was holding. “Got it under control.”

Skylar bounced off and got to work.

Bran started the grill and prepared the steaks while Skylar busied herself with the sides. After a few minutes while the steaks cooked Bran walked back inside and watched the submissive work in the small kitchen. He imagined her back home in his cooking for he and his pack.

At one point she had to jump narrowly avoiding a mustard mishap on her white jeans and Bran was almost immediately at her side. Bran looked through a few drawers for an apron. Not finding one he reached up and unbuttoned his shirt.

Before she had a chance to grow too anxious, Bran reached around her and lifted her arms. He snaked them through the now backwards long-sleeved button up shirt he’d just removed and buttoned it behind her back making her a makeshift apron. “You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s a small matter. I have other shirts.”

“Thank you.”

Bran stepped forward is bare chest emitting the heady musk of both man and wolf. He gently kissed the top of her head and then left her to retrieve another shirt. Skylar’s heart was thrashing in her chest and she wasn’t sure whether it was from fear, anxiety or attraction, really hoping it wasn’t the latter since she wasn’t even sure he wanted to be mated with her and being attracted to someone who didn’t really want her back would prove most awkward indeed.


	19. Chapter 19

Thankfully, the doorbell chimed. Bran, being nowhere to be found and taking far too long to find another shirt, didn’t return. Skylar answered the door like a proper lady of the house would do which she guessed had been his intent.

Another test. She thought. She expected to be facing his little tests frequently from now on. On the small porch she found Bran’s eldest, Samuel.

He entered with a huge smile and beautiful blue eyes. He was dominant sure enough, but he made his presence a calming one which she appreciated immensely. He introduced himself and after a few seconds of conversation Bran returned.

“Samuel.”

“Da” The two men hugged and slapped one another on the back before both focusing their attention on Skylar. “So, you’re the spitfire who cold cocked ma da?”

“Um… yes. I suppose I am.”

Samuel laughed as Bran retrieved two more bottles of beer from the refrigerator. “Don’t worry about it. Da has a way of making everybody want to punch him in the face at some point.”

“So, I hear.”

“You do, do you?” Bran asked handing Samuel a bottle.

“Yes. Mercy told me plenty during lunch today.”

“Really?” Bran’s expression was blank, but inside he was as amused as he was intrigued wondering what stories Mercy had told her.

Skylar looked at Samuel “She’s very fond of you especially, Dr. Cornick.”

“Call me Samuel.”

“You’ve worked very hard for your title. You deserve the respect.”

“It was hard work every time I went through med school, but we’re to be family. You may call me Samuel or Sam if you like. Mercy and my mate, Arianna, do occasionally.”

“Mercy was very clear about what kind of man you are and how loyal you are to she and the rest of your family. To be lumped in with your coyote sister is an honor, truly, thank you…. Sam.”

Bran’s wolf stood up and growled as the woman who was to be his mate was becoming familiar with another even if it was his first born. By the flash of blue in Samuel’s eyes he sensed his father’s dissatisfaction.

Samuel shook his head at his father who blinked his golden eyes away. Sam handed Skylar the flowers he brought with him and moved to wash his hands offering his assistance. She refused suggesting instead that the men return to the steaks outside.

He switched tactics. Inquiring about her unusual apron, she explained how it had come about it. Samuel gave his father who’d been watching very intently, a knowing look, slight smile and appreciative head nod. He knew that the finer points of romance eluded his father as Leah had made that abundantly clear. To see his Da trying impressed him.

He tried to sneak in and assist Skylar without her noticing, but she handed him another beer and literally pushed he and his father back outside. “Get out! Don’t you men know anything? This is a woman’s domain! OUT!”

Not too long after that, Mercy and Adam arrived followed shortly thereafter by Charles and Anna. Having so many women in the kitchen, the men were finally successfully ushered out back to watch over the grill.

Anna and Mercy greeted Skylar and Anna wasted no time pouring three glasses of the full-bodied red wine they brought with them or in making herself at home. Despite the hours Skylar had already been here working, Anna sashayed through the kitchen as if she were the host’s mate-to-be. Skylar rolled her eyes and Mercy’s smirk and wink let her know she’d seen it too.

Anna handed Skylar a glass, which she accepted but immediately set back down on having no intention of drinking it. Skylar hated red wine. The tannins always gave her a headache. Normally she’d discreetly hand her glass to Jamie who’d swallow its contents leaving her an empty glass to carry around. But Jamie wasn’t here right now.

“You did all this?” Mercy asked her looking at the covered dishes waiting in the fridge.

“Wasn’t much. A bagged salad, some spring veg out on the grill and desert.”

Mercy held up a small dish “Is this homemade butter?”

“Semi-homemade, really.” Skylar laughed “It’s regular butter, but I added a bit a flavor. Same with that one only I used honey in’nut. That little red dish is the sour cream and the aqua one has a little potato salad if anybody prefers that ta the baked potatoes.”

Anna had her head stuck in the open refrigerator “And what’s that desert? Did you make that too?”

“Chocolate raspberry cheesecake.”

The women blinked at her. “Look, I didn’t do the shopping. I just worked with what was here. It’s mostly from a bag or box. I won’t be promising that any of it’s actually any good.”

Mercy grabbed a spoon, “Allow me to be your quality assurance manager tonight.” She and Anna immediately began to sample everything Skylar had made. When the fresh rolls were pulled from the oven, they snatched at them greedily, sampling the butters she’d whipped up.

“This is amazing.” Anna sighed.

“It’s nothing really. The Marrok is supplying the meat tonight.”

From behind them Jamie chimed in “Oh is he now little sister?”

Skylar whipped around finding five grown men snickering like teenage boys. Remembering Magnus’s advice and trying to minimize some of the damage she’d already caused. She winked “This is to be a 50/50 partnership. I’ll take care of dinner tonight, and he can take care of breakfast in the morning.”

The entire room whistled, laughed, made kissing noises and “oooh’ed.”

“Hush now, you lot. You’re acting like children.”

“Men are just boys with more expensive toys” Adam moved next to Mercy. Wrapping his wife in his arms he kissed her “Isn’t that right my love.”

She looked at him and popped another bite of still warm yeast roll in her mouth. She shrugged and shook her head saying something that sounded like “Plead the fifth.”

Adam laughed. “She’s not saying anything because we both know how much she spends on tools every year.” He explained.

The group laughed and Skylar hugged Jamie tightly. “When did you guys get here?”

“Not long ago. Heard the fellas ‘round back so we decided to jump the fence instead of coming through the house. You make the rest of this?”

“Sorta. Nothings from scratch.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, puppy. Did cha make ma butter?”

“Green onions and garlic, just like ya like.” She assured him.

Jamie kissed her head. “Bless you woman.”

“Shall we move this to the table?” Bran asked holding a huge platter of steaks with Sam and Adam bring in the vegetables behind him.

They seated themselves and she noticed that the seat at the end of the table opposite Bran had been saved for her. It was a seat, reserved for the Alpha female – not to be confused with a female Alpha.

On Bran’s left was Mac, next to him Jamie, then Magnus and finally Samuel. She suspected that Samuel had chosen his seat purposefully and since she rather liked him, she didn’t mind. She also noted that Bran kept Mac close to him and as far from her as possible. She appreciated that as well. On his right sat Charles, then Anna, Adam and Mercy.

Bran escorted her to the seat his hand resting in the middle of her back guiding her. He handed her the glass of wine she’d left sitting in the kitchen, but she shook her head. “No. Thank you.”

He leaned down whispering in her ear “It’s customary for the suitor to serve the female.”

She knew that. The Irish and Scottish were bigger sticklers that anyone else when it came to courting rules. “I don’t like red wine. It gives me a headache.”

He stood up pleased that she allowed him to learn something about her personal preferences. “That’s easily remedied. We’ll have white.”

She stopped him. “I’m not some uncultured street urchin. You don’t drink white with beef.”

He knelt down beside her. “You can drink champagne out of a boot if you wish.”

“I’d rather not make an issue out of it. Water is fine.”

“It is fine.” Bran walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of white. He uncorked it and poured the submissive a glass.

“Thank you.”

“Do you not like the red?” Anna asked. “Charles assured me it was a good one. Not that I would know one way or the other.”

“Puppy doesn’t like red. Gives her a pounding headache. Has since I’ve known her.” Jamie explained.

“I will remember that.” Charles promised.

“It’s really not that big a deal. But I do appreciate it, Bran.” Anna and Mercy’s eyes lit up at her use of his first name.

“You’re very welcome.” He smiled and ran his fingers down her cheek for all his guests to see.

Dinner was as expected. An evening filled the evening with polite banter, funny stories and anecdotes, usually at Brans expense. Skylar smiled and laughed, though admittedly, she found many of Mercy’s “legendary” practical jokes mundane. Jamie was a much better prankster and he’d taught her well.

The Cornick clan asked questions about Skylar trying to get to know the woman and Jamie had no issue sharing stories many of which were entertaining but embarrassing. However, he always emphasized her better qualities, highlighting her wit, cunning, speed and ability in battle.

He spoke of her decades of training reminding her once again of her beloved Allister. She wondered what he’d have said about all of this. He’d have fought for her or at the very least helped her escape, but Alister wasn’t here. She had few allies of her own here and had been freely given to the most dangerous wolf in probably the world by her own Alpha.

She stared out the plate glass widow that overlooked the river behind the Marrok. She lost herself in her thoughts, thinking too hard about all the things she was losing, the people that she loved, the home that she loved, even the dead-end job she loved.

Then she thought about the people who’d taken it upon themselves to take everything she valued away from her. She felt disdain for Anna and Charles. Then something near hatred directed at Mac and Marion knowing why they’d done this to her as well. Her life was over, all but the living

She was growing upset and when the lighting cracked and the thunder rolled outside, she finally felt the wetness on her cheeks. She dabbed her face trying to hide any trace of her emotional outburst. Thankful that the people around the table were too distracted by the sudden storm to notice.

She excused herself to ‘freshen up’ leaving the others to continue their meal.

“I thought we were making progress.” Anna sighed sipping from her glass.

“I think she checked out a little while ago.” Adam corrected.

“Really?” Mercy asked “We’ve been talking all evening. But she hasn’t said twenty meaningful words all night.”

“She was asking about Montana and the pack.” Anna added wistfully.

“She was gathering intel.” Adam explained. “She’s not dumb. She’s like our Bran here. She listens and gathers information for later use. I have a feeling if they joined forces, they’d be unstoppable.”

“They are.” Anna asked honestly. “Aren’t you?” she looked at Bran expectantly.

“Anna, all due respect, ya got to stop thinking like this is a Nicholas Sparks movie. This is the beginning of a war of attrition.” Jamie explained.

“A war I have no intention of losing.” Bran added confidently.

Mercy glared at him. “Do you really want your relationship to be a war you have to fight?” Bran didn’t respond.

Turning her attention back to the others around the table “She’s gonna be free of him one way or another. She has the same look in her eye that Brian had in the end.”

Mercy looked directly at Samuel “That other people we know have had.” Everyone who knew suddenly understood exactly how deeply this submissive had been hurt by all this and at that the table fell quiet.

“This is difficult for her. You should all expect her to have bouts with some unpleasant emotions. And when she does,” he added power and authority to his voice.

“I expect you all to be patient with her. Her life is not playing out as it should have been allowed to. There is nothing organic about the situation she finds herself in. But we enjoyed our afternoon together and she has, as Mac has assured, so very much to offer our family, our pack, and even our kind.”

“I expect you all to show her the respect she deserves.” He looked at Anna and Charles “And make amends for transgressions already made against her.”

There was an uncomfortable silence until Magnus spoke up. “We should probably be getting back to start packing.”

“Have you given any thought to where you’d like your new pack to be?” Bran asked the couple.

“It will be in Oslo.” Jamie answered solemnly.

“Skylar must have been pleased with the prospect of having family close.” Charles offered.

“She was.” Jamie answered sadly. “The loss of a possible pack we could share openly as a couple stings, but we’ll rally. We appreciate the offer, but for the time being we must decline.”

“I can’t say I’m not disappointed. This would have been beneficial for everyone. May I inquire as to what changed your minds?” Bran asked knowing that Skylar had advised them against relocation here already.

Jamie and Magnus looked at each other. “Probably best that you don’t.”

“Well, the offer remains in effect. You are Skylar’s family. You will always be welcome here.”

Magnus stood followed almost instantly by his mate. “Maybe we will speak of this again one day. Thank you for having us, Marrok.”

“Actually,” Skylar stopped him having reemerged from the darkness from the bathroom. “Since it was brought up, what would you think about Wyoming? I was thinking it would be close enough for me to bug ya and close enough that you could spend yer anniversary at Yellowstone every year.”

Jamie’s eyes widened. “Are ya sure lass? Really sure?”

Skylar looked at Bran and smiled “I’m sure. ‘course ya have to head to Oslo and make yer arrangements there. I’m sure it’ll take time to arrange things for ya here anyway, but yeah. I’m sure. The Marrok needs strong Alphas like yourselves if we’re ta survive the war that’s coming.”

“In that case, Marrok.” Magnus said “We are honored to accept your offer. We will gladly serve you and your Luna.”

Bran tilted his head in thought.

“Luna? Haven’t heard that in a very long time.” Samuel noted.

“I just assumed given the size of the territory.” Magnus back peddled. “My apologies if I misspoken Marrok.”

“No. You didn’t.” Bran corrected him flooring Samuel and leaving the others around the table confused. “Back in feudal times, when titles were important in society. The Alpha female was called the Luna.”

Skylar took her seat holding her breath waiting to hear what her betrothed said next. “The practice died out because eventually every pack decided they needed a Luna to go along with their Alpha but some of the more misogynistic of our kind did not like that a female was given respect or position of her own. So the title was eliminated.”

“Magnus you are correct. I am the Marrok. Since I have made the decision to grant Leah the title of Alpha, there is a need to have Skylar distinguished from other females. She will be given the title and all that goes with it.”

Bran looked at Skylar. “If that’s something you would consider?”

Skylar bobbed her head. “I’m honored. Truly. I never expected.” She began to cry again, this time happy tears. “And I’m sorry for ma outburst. I was just thinking how much I wish Alister were here to see this. It got to me.”

“Are ya happier that you were last night, puppy?” Jamie asked with sincerity.

She looked at Bran who seemed eager to hear her answer. “Yes. I think I am. We did have a wonderful visit this afternoon. And, if that’s all we ever have, 100 years like the few hours we shared before you arrived would be time well spent.”

“That being said, Bran is correct. Sometimes the thought that my life is over does run through ma head. I place the blame for that solely at the feet of you two and ma Alpha. I struggle with wanting to punch you right in the face. All three of ya.”

“I’d allow that.” Bran said sipping his glass which he’d also filled with white.

“Well don’t feel that way. It’s really not the end of the world.” Anna reassured Skylar “You’ll have all of us. It’ll be fine.”

Mercy wasn’t buying it. “Her life _is_ over Anna. Being bought and sold was so bad that Leah of all people hounded Bran until he put an end to it. What would it take for you to hound Bran about anything?”

Anna looked on thinking about the only time she’d really fought with Bran and that was when Charles was falling apart at the seams due to the killings he had been tasked with at his father’s bequest.

“And speaking to that, she isn’t being sent off with Adam, or Samuel or even Charles. Shes now the property of the Marrok himself. Imagine how scary that must be for her.”

“I guess we did kind of throw ya into the deep end, didn’t we?” Anna laughed uncomfortably.

“Anna, you threw her overboard with the sharks and chummed the water.” Samuel sighed.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I can swim, huh?” Skylar answered. “But the Marrok himself said I could punch you, so be expecting it. I’ll chose my opportunity when it’s gonna have the most impact. But fair warning, it is coming.”

“Now, You three. Off ya go before the rains start again.” She teared up. “And if I don’t see the two a ya before I leave. I love you and will be counting the days til I a see ya again. And when ya do I expect a big show of ya publicly swearing your love, devotion and fealty ta me since I’m gonna get ta be a Luna!”

“Queen Mary you are not, puppy.”

“I’m as close as you’re ever gonna see mister. Now go on. Text me when you get back to your rooms and let me know ya got there safely.”

She turned to Mac. “I meant what I said to you earlier. Never again. The Marrok has agreed to stand behind it so go back ta yer mate. Live your lives. Be happy. Travel. Do whatever you want, but don’t you or that vile witch ever contact me again.”

Thunder boomed again and the lightened sizzled through the air leaving total darkness in its wake. There were mild expressions of surprise, but wolves’ eyes were excellent in the dark so there was no panic. 

“I’ll get the candles.” Bran said.

Mac stood and without a word stomped away having been embarrassed by a submissive; angered that he could do nothing about it due to the mate he’d arranged for her himself. Magnus and Jamie smiled and gave a thumbs up as they followed him.


	20. Chapter 20

“Now that that unpleasantness is over. How will Adam and Mercy’s pack be brought back into the fold?” Skylar asked excitedly.

Bran shrugged “Same as always. Adam will accept a piece of my flesh and through him all his packmates will be joined to me as well. Usually there’s a ceremony.”

“Does there have ta be?”

“No. Not necessarily. Adam?”

“I’m down if you are.”

Bran took his steak knife and cut a tiny piece from his forearm and handed it to Adam. Adam quickly swallowed it and after a moment both he and Mercy seemed to recover from the surge on energy that always comes with taking an Alpha’s flesh.

“Well, glad that’s over and done with.” Mercy shook herself.

“Welcome back my little coyote.” Bran smiled. “Welcome back, Adam.”

“Coyote?” Skylar asked. “Is that your nickname?”

Everyone’s eyes began to dart around at each other. “You can’t smell it?” Mercy asked.

“Well, you smell a bit different. But I didn’t want ta be rude and mention it.”

Mercy stood up and closed the curtains to the window. She unbuttoned her blouse and slipped free from her jeans. Standing in the room in nothing but her bra and panties, Skylar watched as a flash of light emitted from the woman and in an instant the naturally beautiful native was replaced with a coyote.

Skylar nearly fell over. “Christ! That- That is absolutely incredible.” Skylar approached the coyote. “May I? Is it okay? My heavens. You are a right beauty.”

Mercy sat down and licked Skylar’s hand. Skylar sat in the floor examining the coyote. “I have never seen anything like you.” Then she stared Mercy right in the eyes. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

Mercy yipped and licked Skylar’s face. “Well. That was definitely worth dinner with Mac.”

“Speaking of your family.” Adam started bring all eyes to him allowing his wife to redress behind them. Brans eyes locked firmly on Skylar as if he wanted her to know he was an honorable man.

“Yes?”

“I have so many questions.”

“Ask away Mr. Hauptman.

“Adam please. Alright. Magnus and Jamie?”

“Yes. They’re mated. I’m sorry if that is offensive to you.

“No no. Our third, Warren, his mate is a man, Kyle. Great, great guy. Doesn’t bother us at all does it, Merc?”

“Nope” she said rejoining the table. “Warren’s my best friend.”

“Why does Jamie call you puppy? Cause you’re his little sister?”

“Aahh… no. The um, the thing is, well it’s actually very embarrassing. He calls me that affectionately now, but he used to say it to make fun of me.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a dwarf wolf.”

“I’ve never heard of such a thing.” Adam admitted.

“That’s because in the wild they usually don’t survive their first years.” Charles explained.

“Do you have a family history of dwarfism?” Samuel asked. After receiving a sharp look from his father, he added. “professional curiosity of course.”

“It’s fine. Not that I know of. So long as you lot don’t laugh at me, I’d be happy ta show ya. In fact, that would probably be best since I don’t usually run or hunt with ma pack and you should know what I look like.”

Skylar stood up “Do ya mind if I do so in another room?”

“Where ever your most comfortable. Take your time.”

Twenty minutes later an auburn-colored wolf barely bigger that Mercy’s coyote though much much fluffier came trotting out. The dwarf wolf almost resembled a liver colored German Shepard. Her red wine color so deep and rich it almost looked brown. Her eyes were two solid orbs of Amber and along her back was a darker brown saddle coloring. She was stunning.

“Bran approached “May I?”

Skylar dipped her head and Bran began to examine her as if she were a contestant in a dog show. He checked her teeth, her pads, her leg, spine and ribs. When he was finished, he sank closer to her whispering directly into her ears for only her to hear his words. “You are the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. Red wine and chocolate.” He scratched her head “And I would have no issue at all taking you in this form.”

He patted her hind quarters and Samuel approached. “Skylar would it be acceptable-“

Skylar cut him off back licking his hand. He did the same as his father save the dirty talk then backed away. The rest of the group commented on her striking beauty, her size and her uniqueness but Mercy having someone similar in size decided to strip and join her.

The two began to play running around, pouncing and play-biting each other until Bran walked to the back door and opened it. He didn’t have to say anything because they both raced out the door and straight into the back yard.

The wolf and coyote ran and played in the rain for nearly half an hour. When they finally tired, they shifted on the back deck. Mercy having no issue with modesty walked inside fully nude, but Skylar waited. She was hoping Anna or Mercy would bring her something to cover herself, instead it was Bran.

He stepped out into the rain, standing before the nude submissive shyly attempting to cover herself. He took her hands gently removing them from wherever she was trying to cover. He examined her all over again with hunger in his eyes. “Breathtaking.” He whispered. “I would have no issue taking you in this form either.”

Skylar blushed; warming her face even in the midst of cold rain. “Never hide yourself from me. Never be embarrassed of yourself. You are beautiful. Never think otherwise.”

Bran lifted Skylar’s face and kissed her gently causing her whole body to flush. Bran sensed her arousal. “Soon.” He promised.

He wrapped Skylar in a towel and brought her back inside. Bran walked her through the master bedroom where his bags sat and into the en suite bathroom which held a gorgeous clawfoot tub.

“Take as long as you need. Shampoo is over there and if you need anything else please call me.” He walked to the door and turned back looking at Skylar smirking “Seriously. Please call me.”

An hour later Skylar climbed out of the tub finding her clothing neatly folded on the bed that smelled of her Marrok. The lights had come back on a few seconds after Mac had left and Bran sat in the living room watching tv alone.

“I didn’t mean to take so long. That was rude of me since the guests were still here.”

“I sent them all home so we could have some time together before it got too late.”

Skylar sat at the end of the couch. “If my condition affects yer decision about being with me”

“Let me stop you right there. You are beautiful and it took every bit of willpower I had not to take you right out there on the deck with everyone watching.” Skylar blushed. “Skylar will you stay with me tonight?”

“Oh! I’m not sure… I mean it would look. People would think…” she stammered.

Bran kissed her. “I don’t care what people say or think. You are mine. Everyone knows that.”

“I’m not sure we should.”

“Nothing will happen. We can retrieve your things in the morning after breakfast. Stay with me.”

“May I borrow some pajamas?”

Bran kissed her nose. “One set of pajamas coming up.”

As Bran went to retrieve a t-shirt and pair of flannel lounge pants, Skylar grabbed some sodas and found a box of microwave popcorn. After changing, the pair sat on the couch watching an old movie, eating popcorn and shyly snuggling.

By the end of the movie bran was holing the sleeping woman breathing in her scent wondering just what kind of relationship they would have afterall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In her room the next morning Skylar found all her luggage waiting; already having been retrieved from her hotel. The crackling sound of frying bacon drew her attention and she made her way towards the mouthwatering aroma.

In the kitchen, Bran stood at the stove cooking breakfast. “Good morning.” Skylar greeted him timidly.

Bran spun around to see the sleepy woman walking towards him. Her hair was mussed, her face wrinkled and her eyes half-lidded. She was adorable in his t-shirt that reached almost to her knees and he couldn’t stop himself from staring at the submissive’s smooth golden skinned bare legs.

“Good morning. You Hungry?”

Skylar not thinking walked right up to the man and pressed her body against his, hugging him and allowing him to embrace her. She yawned and nodded. Bran kissed the top of her head relishing the submissive’s likely unintentional affection.

“Sit down. I made pancakes. Orange juice?”

“No. Thank ya. I like milk with ma pancakes and waffles.”

“Milk it is then.”

Bran finished the bacon and brought it over to the table where Skylar sat waiting. He placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and seated himself next to her. “Sleep well?”

“Yes. Thank you. Sorry I fell asleep so early.” She yawned “ ‘M Still getting use to the time change.”

“It’s fine. I had Samuel and Jamie collect your things from your room last night.”

“Mmm… thank you.” Skylar stuffing her mouth full of food and hummed in delight. Bran thoroughly enjoyed the sight. “Um Bran?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you happen ta have a toothbrush you could spare? I don’t even know where ta start looking for mine and knowing the way Jamie packs.” She tipped her head thinking “Lord I don’t even want to look at what kind of mess he’s made with ma things. They’re probably all wrinkled if not ruined by now.”

“We could stop and buy you something. And if there isn’t a spare in the bathroom you could always use mine.”

Skylar giggled. “We should bill there their pack for it when they get here.”

“We could do that.”

“Would you mind? Since we have such a long ride ahead of us I’d prefer somethin’ a bit more comfortable anyway.”

“Of course not. You finish eating and I’ll load the truck.”

As promised bran loaded the truck and Skylar found a toothbrush to use. Within an hour, they were on the road.

They found a local outlet store where Skylar selected two pair of athletic wear leggings, some tennis shoes and a couple of oversized distressed off the shoulder sweatshirts.

She had lost Bran after she tried the clothing on but found him near a graphic t-shirt display holding an armful of shirts.

“Find some things for yourself?”

“Sleep shirts for you.” He paused. “wait what do you usually wear to bed?”

Skylar looked away blushing. “nothing.”

Bran grinned and tossed the t-shirts aside “well no need to stop on my account.”

Skylar giggled. Bran picked the shirts back up. “Maybe now you can throw Magnus and Jamie’s away.”

“Don’t be silly.”

“After seeing you in my shirt last night, I won’t have my mate wearing another man’s shirt to bed.”

Skylar stopped “Is that what we’re ta be then?”

Bran looked down at the woman. “Yes. If you’re willing.”

Skylar smiled. “I’m willing. But please don’t make me get rid of their shirts. They’re ma brothers.”

“You’ll won’t wear them to bed again?”

She laughed “No. Now let’s see what ya picked out for me.”

Bran began unfolding and showing Skylar his selection. The first was a faux-vintage shirt screen-printed with an image of the 80’s movie where a teenage werewolf was dunking a basketball.

The next was a white shirt with a stick figure type drawing of a wolf standing on two legs wearing a sweater which read “I am not a wolf.” The third was a black one with a cartoon smiling wolf wearing a top hat which read lone wolf and the final was a grey shirt with two wolves. One wolf was licking and cleaning the other and above them read wolf whisperer.

“I’m beginnin' ta see a pattern.”

“I like to have a little fun with shirts like these.”

“I can see that. Shall we check out?”

On their way out of town Bran treated Skylar to a drive thru daiquiri before they hit the road in earnest. Shed climbed into the back seat to change into her purchases and Bran enjoyed the glimpses he caught in the rearview mirror. Impressed that he’d kept the truck on the road at all.


	21. Chapter 21

The ride was quiet and slow going having seen nothing but storms typical in coastal areas. It was made all the more tedious by Bran’s phone chiming or ringing every few seconds nonstop since they’d left. Skylar finally assured him that she’d do her best not to listen if he wanted to take the calls.

“I don’t want to be rude.”

“You’re the Marrok. You have your work to do.”

“Thank you.” Bran said answering the next call. For nearly four hours they drove and Skylar said nothing the entire time but she did lean over and rest her head on his shoulder.

At a gas station just off I-10 just south of Alexandria, Bran pulled the truck in and began filling his tank taking the opportunity to respond to some of his less than pressing messages. Skylar hopped out of the truck and went inside.

She used the facilities, washed her hands and straightened her hair. When she was satisfied that she was once again presentable, she selected a few snacks, a couple of magazines and filled herself a large fountain drink.

She approached the counter staff who began to ring her purchases up and just as she handed her card to the woman her hand was pushed down gently and another card took its spot. “I’ll get these.” He looked at the man behind him, “Actually I’d like to grab a few things myself. You can go ahead of us.”

Bran jogged off to grab several sticks of jerky, bottles of tea and juice and a when he spied gator bites in the warming bin he grabbed some of them as well. He paid for the items and walked next to Skylar back to the truck opening her door and reaching across her to deposit their haul.

Bran smelled divine. Past the fragrance of his laundry supplies and his shower gel, there was a scent so distinctly wolf that it made her mouth water. There was a warm earthy and crisp mintyness to his musk that made her womanly parts quicken with interest just as it had the night before.

They drove through a seemingly endless series of phone calls all of which skylar sat silently through until she finally finally nodded off just outside of Shreveport. Bran noticed that the sky cleared and upon seeing a vibrant and vivid rainbow he moved to point it out to his future mate finding her sound asleep.

Skylar had slipped off her shoes and tucked her toes beneath her, the picture of prim and proper. Her legs were hidden perfectly beneath her oversized top, her ponytail revealing the curve of her neck as the off the shoulder shirt showed just enough skin to peak a man’s interest. Her chest heaved with every breath she took and the sight left Bran having to adjust himself.

The rain left a chill in the air and despite her attempt to warm herself with a small jacket she’d brought with her but Bran could see the goosebumps on the exposed flesh on her arms. He navigated the truck to the shoulder of the highway and pulled off his own jacket carefully draping it over her and adjusting the vehicles temperature and blowers so that she’d be comfortable.

Just before he began the next leg of their drive, he snapped a few photos of the rainbow and the sleeping submissive beside him on his phone. In a small town called Mt Pleasant, Bran pulled into a restaurant. When Skylar woke and found Bran’s jacket on her she tossed it aside in a huff.

“Not a morning person?”

She was, in fact, not a morning person, but being reminded of it made her already foul mood that much worse. Jamie had once told her that rather than get hangry like a normal person Skylar became “slangry”. It was his way of telling her she was a terrible grump when tired.

“How far away is Montana?”

Bran laughed at that. “I guess you aren’t used to this kind of drive.”

“Only a mad man gets used to this kind of drive” she pouted.

Bran tried to hide his smile. He found her absolutely adorable right now grumpy or not. Skylar’s face was still slightly puffy from sleep and her eyes weren’t quite alight with alertness, but he’d been a man longer than a minute so he knew not to poke a bear or a sleepy woman.

Bran turned off the truck and turned back to Skylar. “I’m starving. Wanna grab a bite?”

Her bottom lip protruded just a bit and Bran wanted nothing more than to finish the kiss he’d started three days ago. “Thank you, but no. You go ahead, I’ll still be here when you get back. I’m wanna sleep a bit more.”

“Come inside with me. We still have a ways to go. There’s plenty of time for you to sleep after we get your belly full.” She climbed down from the truck refusing to so much as look at him. Which was good because Bran could barely contain the smirk he’d been hiding. 

They were seated by a sweet young girl likely in high school and within just a few moments Bran had ordered. The waitress looked at Skylar “And what can I get for you ma’am?”

“Ummm… I’ll have the same, but can I have a side salad instead of the potato and a soda instead of sweet tea?””

“Sure thing. I’ll have this right out.”

Bran looked out the window, his wolf happy that she was accepting food from him. That was important to the wolves’ relationship. She had to trust that he’d provide for her and he had to know that she’d accept it from him. This, to both Bran and his beast, was a win. “Thank you for joining me.”

“Don’t talk to me for 15 more minutes.”

Bran had to pretend to wipe his face with a napkin to hide his laughter. “I’m sorry to have woken you. I do appreciate you eating with me though.”

“You’re welcome.” She huffed.

“It pleases us to see you eat something.”

“You’ve already seen me eat.” She retorted hatefully.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“It wasn’t specified that I’d eat on a schedule. I assumed I’d be allowed to eat when I was hungry.”

“I’m sure it stipulates something about meals together.”

“Have ya not even read the cursed thing?”

“No.” he admitted.

Skylar laughed more exasperated that humored. “Well, I’d respectfully suggest that you do.”

Bran was about to say something when his phone rang again. “I have to take this.”

Skylar nodded glad to be rid of him, but he didn’t leave. “Leah? I’m in the middle of something may I call you back?” The woman agreed and hung up. “That was my former mate.”

“Alright.”

“I thought it best to speak in front of you. So, there was no perception of impropriety.”

“You are the Marrok. You may do as you wish.” Now she was just being petty. “I’m sorry. I’m just really sleepy.”

“I understand.” Bran sighed. Eventually the food was delivered and the two wolves inhaled nearly all of it. After they’d finished Bran got the check and they left. Once on the road, he connected his phone to the truck’s sound system and spoke clearly. “Call Leah.”

The phone rang and rang and then she answered. “Exciting trip?”

“Eventful.”

“I see. How’s your nose?”

Bran looked over at Skylar who could feel the heat within her rising. “Healing now.”

“You deserved it.”

“I did.”

“Everything okay now?”

“Working on it. She’s here with me.”

“She can hear me?”

“Yes.”

“Hello. I’m Leah. Good on you for decking him. God knows I’ve wanted to.”

“That seems to be a very common urge ma mate inspires.” Skylar said with a wink.

“What can I do for you, Leah.” Bran asked.

“About the Alpha thing.”

“I think it best you speak to Charles.”

“I tried, but he hasn’t returned any of my calls.”

“He’s flying back right now.”

“Oh. Well, I accept.”

“Good.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I might be overstepping, but if you ever need any assistance you are welcome to call me.”

“Thank you, uh, Mrs. Cornick.”

“Carmichael.” Leah and Bran said in unison, “Ms. Carmichael. My apologies. I wasn’t sure you’d changed your name.”

Leah paused a long pause “It’s fine. I’m sorry this happened to you.” Then she addressed Bran. “You are a smart man, Bran. Learn from your mistakes.”

Bran reached up and pushed a button ending the call. “We have a long drive ahead of us.”

Skylar could tell that Bran had grown angry so she decided to tread carefully. “Bran? Is everything okay?”

“There is still a lot of anger between us. Centuries worth of it.”

“Um, I feel the need to ask. Are you so angry with her because you still have feelings for her?”

Bran laughed. Literally laughed. “Yes. I still have many feelings for my former mate, not many of them are positive however.”

Skylar smiled but remained quiet, knowing all too well the fine line between love and hate. Soon the silence became deafening and Bran felt the urge to explain, something he’d rarely felt with Leah. But again, Bran had never wanted Leah’s approval the way he found himself wanting Skylar’s.

Bran pondered why that was. His first wife was a simple woman of her time. She aided him as he worked their small farm and birthed him four strong and healthy children. Bran remembered the woman fondly. She was a pure and proud Welshwoman who feared God and loved with her whole heart.

Bran smiled recalling their first night together as they both shared their bodies with one another for the first time. He can still recall the way her long hair fell in waves over her breasts as he unbraided it for her. He can still taste the sweet wine they’d shared at their ceremony on her lips, the blush on her cheeks and the excited sparkle in her eyes as she looked into his eyes afterward.

Then Bran thought of his time with BlueJay woman. Courtship had been a simpler matter and one dictated by the traditions of her tribe. Thankfully, he and BlueJay woman had synced instantly removing many of the hurdles that courtship provides. Bran had known within his very soul that she would be his forever the moment he laid eyes on her and she him. They were mates in every sense imaginable.

Then he thought of Leah. With her he’d had a business arrangement not unlike those he made when bartering or trading with merchants. They’d had their own contract which transferred ownership of the she-wolf to him though he’d never once considered her to be property, despite how many times Leah had accused him.

Instead, what they had was an agreement and an understanding. Things that should have made their relationship work. Yet that pragmatism went part and parcel with their demise. This situation was somewhere between the two thus leaving Bran in uncharted territory.

Yes, there had been a contract made before hand by which they’d both have to abide, but Bran had also known instantly that day at the waterfall, miles away from another human being, that this woman would be his and she seemed to feel the same about him, at least initially. However, the actions of his son and her Alpha drove a wedge between them that he knew he’d have to overcome for their mating to be successful.

Bran had to court this one, woo her, seduce her, make her love him, but then his wolf reminded him that it wasn’t enough to just make _her_ love him. Leah had loved him and he’d never allowed himself to feel the same. Their wolves had connected, bonded and mated, but as a man, Bran had never loved his ex-wife; he’d only enjoyed aspects of her. That admission of his own selfishness was another thing he’d admit to no one.

This time, his wolf would only accept someone they both loved. Bran had to allow himself to love her and as he drove, he wondered if he was capable of such a vulnerability again, praying to whatever God still listened to him that he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam and Mercy were invited to fly back on the jet with Samuel, Charles and Anna. Charles flew the plane with Adam joining him in the cockpit and Samuel remaining with the women.

“He’s always wanted to learn to fly.” Mercy referred to Adam.

“Really? Why doesn’t he? Charles loves it.” Anna encouraged.

“I think he did it just so he could say he can fly now and we’d stop calling him running eagle.” Sam laughed.

“So maybe we should discuss our nuclear option while we’re all here together.” Mercy suggested.

“That might be a good idea.” Anna seconded.

“We are talking about my father are we not.” Sam clarified

“I’m afraid we are Samuel” Anna said “Look, I know you don’t like it, nobody on this plane likes it, but even Batman has a plan if Superman breaks bad. We should have one too.”

“You mean if the new mate that’s been thrown at him doesn’t work out.” Sam added.

“You heard her Sam. She’s not exactly excited about this. She’s willing to try and I’m sure being the person she seems to be she’ll do her best to make it as good as it can be, but if we’re being honest -” Mercy said with a sideways glance at her lifelong friend.

“Maybe they’ll fall in love and be happy.” Anna said trying to stay positive.

“Or maybe she’d let herself be killed and he’ll lose all control and kill us all anyway.” Mercy countered.

Sam sighed “That does seem the more likely of the scenarios at this point. When we get back, I’ll see if she’ll speak to me. Maybe I can help. I’m the one who’s known Da the longest.”

“And I’ll be there to help her with whatever she needs.”

Mercy had had enough. “Anna” she sighed trying to do so as delicately as possible. “I know this is going to sound harsh, and please, please, please understand that I don’t mean it to be hurtful, but it’s going to be because it’s not something you want to hear.”

Anna stared doe-eyed at the native woman “You, your constant presence and interference is a problem. You dip in and out of whoever’s life you find most interesting and you admitted as much to Skylar herself. You told us and I quote ‘the pack is like my own personal soap opera’ for goodness sake!”

Anna looked like Mercy had just slapped her. “I’m not. No. I’m not- I just like to help calm people so I make myself available.”

“You make yourself available because you have nothing else to focus on. Your bored. I know for a fact that you inserting yourself in Marrok business was a huge factor in Leah leaving too. You take liberties you shouldn’t. Like how you behaved at dinner last night. Skylar had been there cooking for us for hours before everyone arrived and you practically ran her out of Da’s kitchen.”

“Yeah sweetie, you kinda acted like it was your house not hers. How is she supposed to ever feel like it’s her home if you’re acting like it’s yours? Especially if Bran is letting you?”

“There is a pack hierarchy for a reason.” Sam interjected.

“Which I am outside of.” Anna argued getting defensive.

“Yes, you are, but no one else is. Da will either make this work or he won’t. If his wolf has accepted her, the mating aspect won’t be an issue. She, as a submissive, won’t be able to resist the strength of his dominance.” Sam added to which Mercy agreed.

“Which is why they have to make this work on a human level and to do that having another woman lord it over her head that she was here first, she knows the man better, or remind her all the time of all the things she can’t do like, Oh I dunno, resist the Marrok, argue with the Marrok, not submit to the strongest wolf in the world? You know little things that would come across like I’m better than you and the only reason he’s with you is because I choose not to be with him.”

“I would never!!!” Anna was utterly offended by the insinuation they were making.

Sam shook his head. “You don’t mean to, but you already do Anna. You are the second’s wife. And you are an Omega which means you have a very specific job within the pack. You bring it peace, but you are not the Alpha’s mate. You have been a wolf for less than a decade. Da’s been one for more than a millennia and Skylar for at least three times as long as yourself. I understand you feel you know what’s best and that it’s your place to make my father aware of his mistakes, but that is what his mate is for.”

“Leah never did.” Anna said almost pouting.

“No” he continued “That is because they had long passed the point of seeking each other’s counsel. But unless you truly want my Da for yourself, you’ll take what Mercy and I are telling you here privately to heart and correct your own behavior before it’s too late.”

“Anna, we mean this from the bottom of our hearts and in the best possible way, but if we don’t tell you then who will? Would you rather wait until one of the old wolves has had enough and hurts you and then Charles has to put them down? Or until Bran himself grows tired of it and stops it himself?”

“He’s the one who relies on me!”

“And even if you’re not willing to admit it to yourself, you rely on him. We all do. But when Bran has his fill, he will cut you out so fast it will give you whiplash. When the light that is the Marrok no longer shines on you, it’s cold and dark. Believe me.”

Mercy and Samuel exchanged a sad look. “He loves his sons more that absolutely anything or anyone. He’d suffer the loss of a thousand mates before he did Sam or Charles so don’t delude yourself thinking he’d have any qualms about sending you away too. When that day comes, he’ll have enough reasons and proof that even Charles might not go with you.” Mercy warned.

“You make me sound like a homewrecker, Mercy.”

“No, you’re just well-intentioned and naïve and you need to fix that. I’m speaking from first-hand experience. Life in Adam’s ex-wife’s shadow sucks. Getting shunned by the Marrok, sucks. Losing the only family, you know, the only home you know and having to start over alone, sucks.”

Sam said as gently as he could “And focus on your marriage. You’re still newly mated, you should take the time to enjoy each other before your start trying to bring a baby into the fold.”

Anna’s face grew red “I’m not wanting to have a baby because I’m bored.”

“Aren’t you? Or do you need something or someone to entertain you because my brother isn’t enough.”

“Shut your mouth Samuel Cornick!” she spewed. “You don’t know anything about my marriage.”

“No, but if I’ve considered that option don’t you think it’s at least crossed his mind? And the more you push and pressure him, the harder those thoughts are to deny.”

“You can go straight to hell. The both of you.” Anna stomped to the cockpit and almost immediately Adam was sent back to the fuselage.

“What did you guys say that ticked her off so much? She’s fuming.” Adam asked innocently.

“We told her the truth. That’s why she’s so angry, because like it or not she knows it was.”

“Huh… well if you telling the truth causes that kind of reaction, just lie to me from now on.” He laughed reclining his seat. “I’m gonna try to grab a nap. Try not to piss off the pilot if you don’t mind.”

Anna never came back to the fuselage the entire flight home.


	22. Chapter 22

Leah hung up the phone stunned and irrationally upset. No, it wasn’t irrational, she was hurt and irritated that in all their years together, Bran had never had an unfiltered conversation with one of his Alphas in front of her.

She wasn’t jealous, but she was offended and confused wondering if she even had a right to be. Or was she jealous? Did she want Bran back? Was her newfound affection towards him a kneejerk reaction to his words of praise or his bestowing of the Alpha rank upon her? Did he finally love her back?

Or was it that he loved his new mate so that he’d do for her what he’d never done for Leah? Would he let her in? Was she strong enough to handle the all-encompassing tsunami that was Bran and his Berserker?

Leah’s questions continued. Was this another of Bran’s games? Did he do it to endear himself to the woman he intended to mate? Was Leah just an example to be made for her benefit? Should she hate the woman for having all the things she’d convinced herself she could live without all those years? Or should she respect her for being worthy of them?

Even now, after months of serious psychoanalysis and cognitive therapy, Leah still questioned her worth. She did the thing that she’d sworn once never to do, that she’d ridiculed others for doing, she called her therapist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles had flown Adam and Mercy into Oregon where Darryl sat waiting in Adam’s SUV, Jesse and Aiden with him. Darryl hugged Adam tightly his smile wide and genuine. They did the typical man hug complete with three back slaps while Mercy was greeted by the children she’d been blessed with in every way other than birth.

Samuel joined the three outside the plane, while Charles retrieved their luggage. Anna never left the cockpit. Samuel shook everyone’s hand and after a short exchange the Cornick brothers hurried off for refueling before heading back to Montana.

As the plane slowly made its way to the fueling station across the runway, Darryl spoke, “Care to enlighten me?”

Adam took his seat behind the wheel of the SUV and though Darryl would have respected her position enough to permit her to be seated beside him, Mercy understood a wolf’s pride. She jumped into the backseat with the children leaving the front passenger seat for Adam’s second. Adam looked back in the mirror and winked.

Darryl turned his head unable to fully see her sitting behind him “Thank you, Mercy.”

It really wasn’t a big deal to her but for a dominant wolf, the act was a sign of respect and submission. “You need the leg room more than I do.”

Again, Adam’s eyes stared back at his wife in the mirror. _God, I love you woman._ He said to her through their bond. 

_Good thing. Cause you’re stuck with me_. She replied.

The moment didn’t last though because Jesse asked the question every child whose parents have gone on a trip do “So what’d cha bring us?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Samuel used the short flight back to their hanger just outside Aspen Creek to speak to his mate and get started on his applications for specialty studies at the most prestigious and elite medical facilities in the country.

Just shy of two hours after they’d taken off, they landed once again. Samuel hopped off and ran to start the waiting vehicle, Charles’ older model, but still showroom quality truck. Anna blocked the wheels and tied down the flaps while Charles unloaded their luggage.

“When the brothers were alone, tossing luggage into the bed of the truck, Sam spoke. “I’m sorry we upset your Anna.”

Charles didn’t immediately reply. He was the type to respond rather than react so he continued tossing the bags which weighed nearly 100 lbs. as easy as loaves of bread. “It needed to be said.”

Sam’s eyes widened. Charles lowered his head showing his fatigue. “I have a weakness where she is concerned.”

“We are all have a weakness for our mates, but they strengthen us as well brother.” Samuel replied good naturedly “You do her a disservice by not helping her navigate our world better. She can’t just get by riding your coat tails. That will spoil her and make her-”

“Like Leah.” Charles finished.

That wasn’t what Samuel had meant to say. It was more accurate. “Yes.”

“I know.”

“And I know you don’t want Da to handle the corrections.” Charles stiffened. “So find her projects, work she can do for the pack, something to keep her out of his house so much and for the love of God keep her out from under Skylar’s feet.”

“I will.”

“Where is she? It doesn’t take that long to drop an envelope in the drop box.”

“Taking the flight logs to the office. I told her I’d talk to you.” Charles said.

“Ahhh give me a good dressing down eh?” Samuel asked. Charles grinned in response. “Well let’s not burst her bubble, then shall we?” 

“I’d appreciate that.”

“The loss of a little of my pride is of no consequence to me. It’s difficult to maintain the shine of our knightly image is it not?”

“Hmm, especially since it’s made from tin foil.” Charles agreed. Samuel fought back a laugh since that would have derailed their subterfuge.

Anna joined the men a few seconds later having received the message from Charles that it was safe to do so. As they drove home, she still wasn’t her usual bubbly self, but she was better than she had been.

“Do you think we should move Leah’s old things back into her room before Da gets back?” Samuel asked casually.

Anna answered. “No. I…” she stopped herself.

“It’s okay, Anna. He asked.”

She looked at her husband as if coming to an understanding before she finished “I don’t think we should do anything. First, I think them having separate bedrooms was one of their problems so maybe if they have to share a bed and physically be close to each other maybe it’ll force them to grow closer emotionally.”

“Second we donated all her old stuff while Bran was gone. If she’s gonna have her own room we’ll have to buy her all-new stuff and she should be the one to pick it out because she might want to change everything once she gets here anyway. I mean she’s moving right into Leah’s house.”

Neither man seemed to understand that. “It’s Da’s house.” Charles corrected.

Anna rolled her eyes. “Okay. I know you guys are from a different time when the man owned everything including his wife, but times have changed. You don’t get to own us you don’t get to…”

“What?” Charles asked concerned

“That’s why she’s so upset. She didn’t have a choice. She wanted Bran and he wanted her before either of them even found out about the contract. We took away their choice in the matter and Bran is acting like he’s just fine with it.”

“I’m not following.” Samuel admitted.

“She’s upset because he’s okay with owning her. If he had protested or at least acted like he hated the idea that would have made everything better, but he didn’t, not in front of her.”

“And knowing Da he was smug about it too.” Sam hypothesized.

“He was, but he was pleased that I’d made sure she was to be his. He wants her.” Charles answered.

“And of course, he can’t just tell her that! Because you know… Bran! God this has the potential to be so good if we haven’t screwed it up already. I need to-”

“Anna no.”

“Anna, let them be. Whatever happens will happen. Best not to intrude any further.” Samuel assured her.

Anna deflated, but didn’t argue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they stopped in a little Oklahoma town called Muskogee, Skylar had woken up again and this time wasn’t so angry. “I’m sorry about earlier. Jamie says it takes me about an hour to become human after waking up.”

Bran chose to take the high road. Without looking at her, his eyes fixed on the road he smiled “I hadn’t noticed.”

Skylar was grateful he didn’t give her the scolding she deserved. “I need gas and I’m hungry. Before you deny it, I know you are too so will you permit me to buy you dinner?”

As much as she wanted to refuse, she was absolutely famished. “Yes. Thank you.”

Bran pulled off the highway into a steakhouse and turned off the truck, but made no move to exit the vehicle. He’d had hours to think about Leah, why things had gone wrong and how he was doing the same thing all over again.

He’d found the lively, passionate, opinionated and hot-tempered chatterbox he’d met endearing and entertaining. He knew after only 15 minutes with her that he’d gladly debate the finer points of British science fiction with her for years and after seeing her interact with a strange wolf in the park, he knew she’d nurture and care for his wolves. He could only imagine how she’d care for the wildlings and newly changed. She’d be an excellent wolf mother and mate.

This time Bran was doing this for Bran as much as he was for his wolf. He needed to get this right. “I need to say some things and I’d appreciate it if you listened.” He started.

“Of course.”

“Thank you.” He sighed and ran his hand through his shag cut hair, his hazel eyes glowing in the reflection of the parking lot lamp light. Skylar couldn’t stop herself from appreciating how attractive she found him.

“I don’t want this to be like it was with Leah. We were never in sync unless we were in battle or in bed. The rest of the time whether her doing or mine, we couldn’t get ourselves righted.”

“I don’t want that, not with you. I also don’t want what I had with my first mate either. I lost myself in her and when she died, my wolf was the only thing that saved me. I spent the next 200 years morning her wrapping that grief around me like a blanket. I understand that’s probably not healthy either. Maybe we could be something in between.”

“This isn’t Goldilocks and the Three bears, Bran. Just because that bed was too soft and that one’s too hard doesn’t mean this one’s just right. I’m ma own person.”

He chuckled turning in his seat to face her “I want to be the kind of mate you described to me over ham sandwiches and canned soda.”

Skylar couldn’t hold her tongue though she knew she should. “The kind of mate I wanted would never have agreed to buy me in the first place.” Though her words were whispered they carried an immeasurable amount of sadness, regret and defeat.

“No man at that convention would have you regardless of the cost. I’d have killed every last one of them to make you mine. The money was just a more civilized option.”

Dammit, he made sense and dammit more if her wolf wasn’t prancing around preening like the little princess she was at the man’s possessiveness. “And for the record I really did have no idea what my son was up to when I met you.”

“I believe you. And in case it wasn’t obvious. I didn’t know what Mac had been sneaking around doing either. I’m not like Marion. I wasn’t trying to slither my way n’ta being yer mate.”

“I’d never think that of you. Skylar, the problem is people have been hurting our kind right under my nose all because I was too distracted trying to make something broken work. I can’t afford to let that happen again.”

“I’m the Marrok. If there were another who could do what I do, I’d gladly step down and let them do it. But there isn’t right now, so for peace I have to remain the Marrok first and Bran second. I’ve got no other option.”

“So…. You’re telling me what exactly? You’ve changed yer mind about this?”

“No. What I’m trying to say, and not doing a very good job, is that I want this to work. I will court you. I will spoil you. But…”

“You don’t know if you can ever risk the distraction of caring for me.” The sadness that followed that statement so profound it filled the cab of the truck. “The night I was changed. When I was laying there, ma guts strewn about the grass getting colder as I was bleeding out, all I saw was blackness, a cold and empty void. It terrified me.”

“I have the same feeling of something impending or forbodin’ about this suddenly. I really have no choice but ta do this if I want ta live.” She looked at Bran “Honestly, I don’t know if I want ta live like this. But I do know that I don’t want ta spend the next century like two rams that got their blasted horns locked up, dying slowly together.”

“I don’t either.”

“Then I give ya ma word that I’ll do ma best ta make this as easy as a can. But so long as you hold my bill of sale, I can’t promise that I’ll ever be able to fully forgive anybody who had a hand in it.”

“It’s a right rotten feeling knowing that people cared so little about you as a person they bought cha like a piece a furniture for somebody to use as they please. So I will be punchin Anna and Charles. They deserve that.”

Bran laughed at her threat that he had not doubt she intended to follow through on. “Skylar, answer me one question and afterward, if you really want to be free, I’ll take you to the airport and see you returned home, contract voided. That night, before you learned who I really was, I asked you to run away with me and be mine. I know what you felt the need to do, but what did you want to do?”

The knot that had been in her stomach relaxed then tightened again even tighter. She knew that if she answered truthfully, he’d have his leverage to use against her later, but if she’d lied, he’d know that too. “I’d have gone with you.”

He smiled and gripped her hand “and If I asked you, not as Bran Cornick or the Marrok, but Tony Montana. Would you still go with me? Would you be mine?”

She’d seen the man smug, arrogant, terrifying, powerful, impressive, conniving, deceitful and brutally honest. He was prideful and old-fashioned in the worst sense of the expression, but she’d also seen him patient, kind, considerate and thoughtful. Right now, he was vulnerable and exposed.

She thought long and hard. “I don’t know.” She looked him in the eyes “A rose by any other name and all.”

“You can’t separate one from the other?”

“No. You are the Marrok as much as you are a wolf. You can’t separate those things about yourself any more than I can. But I do understand that you’re struggling and I meant it when I said I’d help however I could.”

“That’s very selfless of you.”

“I’m not selfless. I mean I try ta be. But I am trying to make it as easy on us as we can make it. Bickering and being at each other’s throats won’t do us any good now will it? Can ask a question?”

Bran nodded. “Is that why you hide your dominance? So, people will see you as someone other than just the Marrok?”

“Yes.”

“I see.” Skylar didn’t exactly know what had happened while she’d been asleep, but after he spoke to Leah his mood had soured; that Skylar knew for certain. “Bran, you know what I want in a mating. My question for you to answer is can you do that? Love me I mean. Or are we to just work together til you find someone you can love and send me about ma way?”

“I want to.”

Skylar sighed and thought to herself _you can want in one hand and spit in the other and see which one gets full faster_.

“But since this morning you’re questioning?” Bran nodded in agreement. “Then maybe it would probably be prudent for us to be very clear about boundaries, expectations and emotions.”

Bran was certain that he was in some sort of twilight zone episode because the last time he’d had this discussion it had been him saying almost this exact thing to Leah and that made him nearly sick to his stomach. He didn’t want this woman to ever feel about him the way he had his last mate, but right now it felt like it was an inevitability.

Skylar opened her door and looked back at him “It’s okay.” she smiled but the joy didn’t reach her eyes. “Like you said we have a long drive ahead of us to figure this out. Now I’m hungry. Let’s go eat.”

She hopped out this time not waiting for Bran to open her door. Bran hadn’t realized how much he enjoyed the act since Leah only ever let him do that when the situation called for them to play to the ideals of domestic bliss, but Skylar expected it, until now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“And how do you feel about that?” Leah muttered walking back to her car from her therapist’s office. “That’s what I pay you for you overpriced cow.”

She turned the ignition and was about to pull out when she saw the flyer that had been tucked under her wiper blade. She grabbed the obnoxiously pink paper and tossed it in the passenger seat. Two blocks away stuck at a red light she grabbed it ready to shred it, as if that pink paper was the root of all her aggravations right now.

It was advertising the upcoming breast cancer awareness month 5k. She immediately thought about what Eric had told her about being herself and not hiding who she was. She thought about how he supported her, believed in her. Then she thought about how Bran was now doing what she’d always asked him to do, only he’d chosen another woman to do it for.

Leah looked at the flyer and made a decision. She made a u-turn with the small squeal of her tires and drove not back to her office, but to the park.

She took off her heals and blazer and grabbed the running shoes and jacket she kept in her trunk and took off for a midday run around the walking path. She’d intended to simply blow off a little steam, but when she was still running full speed four hours later she decided that she didn’t really need to pay $150 dollars an hour she just needed time, space and fresh air to work her problems out on her own.

At 4 hours 37 minutes she checked her smartwatch and realized that she’s just ran 20 and ¾ miles. She smiled knowing that she could do better. She found her peace when she ran, so making her way back to the car she called Eric.   
“Hello beautiful.”

“I want you to train me. Las Vegas has a marathon coming up.”

“You wanna run it?” the detective asked not even remotely surprised.

“I wanna win it.”


	23. Chapter 23

Charles called the entire pack to the pole barn for a meeting where he relayed to them much of what had happened in New Orleans especially the part concerning Leah knowing full well how everyone in Aspen creek felt about her.

To no one’s surprise there was unhappiness with the decision, but not because anyone thought her incapable. They just didn’t like her and the way she’d treated wolves below her in the past.

“My father has made his decision. He has his reasons as he always does, but he would not be swayed by emotions so easily as to make a decision that would hurt us.”

“Big of bitch that woman was, no pun intended, having a female Alpha that other female wolves can seek out away from what we all know occurs in most of the packs around the country, ain’t necessarily a bad thing.” Robert admitted.

“It is if she’s worse to em than the male alphas.” Peggy argued

Anna stepped forward. “I personally think that alot of that, was because of the problems she and Bran had. Which none of us helped with, which is why I wanted to talk to everybody. We did something alot of you aren’t gonna be happy about. But we think it’s best that you hear it from us so we can explain our reasons for doing it.”

There was a quiet murmur amongst the pack and then she continued. “We negotiated a new mate for Bran. The woman he referred to in the broadcast.”

“The one who did that to his face? She must be something.” A pack member in the back laughed.

“She is, she’s a sweet, witty and really funny submissive. We thought that if we found Bran a mate he’d come home. He’d not have to worry about his beast and he’d be happy….” Anna finished telling the pack everything expecting chaos to erupt when she was finished, but that didn’t happen.

Asil rose to his feet and spoke directly to Anna. “You did this without the Marrok’s knowledge? Forgive me, but your plan was to bring a _submissive_ into _this pack_ not sure he’d even accept her? Have you any idea how dangerous it would have been both to her, as well as to those of us within the community should our submissive be harmed especially at the hands of our leader?”

“Yes” Charles admitted on both their behalf.

“Charles, I have a great deal of respect for you and had faith in your work on behalf of this pack, was my faith misplaced?”

“It wasn’t. This was a mistake though.”

“Which is why we’re here” Anna added quickly. Before she could continue Peggy stood up.

“You said negotiated. Are you talking about buying outright yeah?”

Anna’s faced reddened and her eyes fell to the floor.

Peggy’s anger burst forth like a solar flare, hot and burning everything it touched. But it was Asil again who spoke, his words cutting like a knife. “Tell me, our Omega, how much are you worth to your mate?”

Charles growled at the implication that his mate had a price tag. “She is priceless.”

Asil smiled “As it should be. My Sarai was worth more to me than all of the world’s treasures. Yet this woman has been shown her value has she not? You determined what her mind, body, and love were worth before you even met her. How do you propose she and Bran ever fully bond, each knowing that she is a mere courtesan acquired for his baser needs?”

“That’s what we were hoping you all would help us with. They’re on their way back. We’re hoping the time together will let em get to know each other and bond, but when she gets here Charles and I probably won’t be the ones she wants to spend time with for a while. We were hoping you would help make her feel welcome. She’s a long way from home and people she knows and loves.”

Peggy spit on the concrete floor, wolf eyes glowing and not even trying to hid them “Or trusts.”

“That too.” Anna agreed “That’s it, we just wanted to ask if you’d be nice to her until she got her footing here.”

“She is a submissive, none of us would be unkind to her if for no other reason than that.” William a relatively new wolf said.

“She is also to be the mate of the Marrok. We will honor her position.” Tom chimed. “And anyone who can deck our Bran and get away with it is no doubt deserving of some respect.”

“She did that when she learned of the negotiations and Bran’s identity.” Anna said trying to lighten the mood. This sent Peggy lunging forward, pack members holding her back and Charles stepping protectively in front of his wife.

“Just because you keep trying to call it something that sounds nice doesn’t take away the stink of what it is. She didn’t even know?”

“No.” Charles answered.

“I’m sorry Asil, she isn’t a courtesan. She’s not even a good old-fashioned whore. Whores know what they’re getting into and can set their own price. That poor woman’s a slave.” Peggy shook her head “After everything I told him…” Peggy turned and stomped out of the room slamming the metal door behind her. Several other wolves followed, looks of disappointment and disgust on their faces.

Tag stood up and stared at Charles for a long time. After most of the pack had gone, he finally spoke. “I’ve been with your father since you were a baby. My loyalty knows no limits as you should know by now.”

“I do.”

“But the same cannot be said for my patience.” Tag turned to Anna “Much of your meddling has been overlooked because you are young, because you are an Omega and because of your mate. You’ve become fruit spoiling on the vine. You are doing as much harm as you are good and you need to course correct before it’s the ruin of everything that Bran has been fighting so hard to protect.”

Asil said from a few feet away. “We will welcome her. But the remedy for this will be yours to swallow.” The wolf nearly as legendary as the Marrok himself turned and walked away joined by the man Bran considered his best friend. Their disappointment stung both in a way that neither expected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bran kept mulling her question about in his head. Would he love her? Could he even allow himself the vulnerability? The thought had been nagging on him like a child tugging his pants. But that persistent thought was not so great that he couldn’t appreciate her natural native beauty or the way men watched with desire each time she walked past. Skylar was a very handsome woman. “So, if I may ask.”

“You can ask, doesn’t mean I’ll answer.” She shrugged stuffing a fork full of meatloaf and mashed potatoes into her smirking mouth.

Spunky she was, plenty of moxie, proud and stubborn, but lively, energetic, clever and witty. There was a gentleness and jovial nature about her that Leah never possessed. The more he got to know her the better suited for him he found her. “You’re ethnicity? It’s not European naturally, obviously. Native American?”

She bobbed her head. When she’d swallowed she explained, “Yes. Cherokee, on my mother’s side.” She forked another mouthful of food onto her utensil. “I’m not sure about my dad. He never said one way or another. He was quiet like that. I used ta be that way too. Terribly shy as a kid.”

Bran gave her a doubtful look. “I was and I can be again.” She replied, her tone threatening. “You wouldn’t like me when I’m quite.”

Bran laughed. “The Hulk really?”

“I’ve seen the movies. Skye is an island not a rock.”

He eyes narrowed “Who’s your favorite superhero?”

“DC or Marvel?” she clarified.

“Either. I like some from both.”

Her eyes narrowed. “I’m not sure I trust anyone that doesn’t have a preference. Which characters?”

Bran leaned forward “Superman and Captain America.”

“Agh! Goody two-shoes. And by the way, Captain America is Hydra.”

Bran was surprised “What???”

“You didn’t know?”

“No!!”

Skylar sat her fork down and leaned back in her seat “Why do you like those two specifically?”

“Because the responsibility to save the world is theirs alone. They have their teams, sure, but at the end of the day, they are the ones that are left to do the heavy lifting.”

“And you identify with that?”

“Yes. They do what it takes to save the masses no matter how much of themselves they have to sacrifice.” His voice lifted “Now. Who’s yours?”

“From Marvel? Gambit and Wolverine from the X-men. Oh! And the Punisher. From DC, I like Deadpool.”

“It appears someone’s moral compass doesn’t exactly point due north.”

In that moment, of what he thought would be humor, Skylar closed whatever door had been opening between them. “There is nothing wrong with _my_ moral compass. I’ve never bought another human being.” She pushed her plate away and stood up excusing herself to the ladies room.

Bran groaned. It felt as if they had taken two steps forward and ten steps back. He knew they had time, he knew that the hurt Skylar felt of being sold, betrayed by her own Alpha and father, would dull. He knew the anger she felt at everyone would eventually fade if they both tried to keep the possibility for peaceful cohabitation open.

What he didn’t know is why he’d felt such anger after speaking to Leah earlier. It was partly when she spoke to Skylar. Leah was never good at playing nice unless she wanted something. It was always just a matter of time before she dropped the smoke screen and tried to stab her victim in the back and the idea of her trying something similar with Skylar infuriated him. But there was more than that.

Leah still spoke to him as a mate rather than one of his Alphas. This would be a problem for him, he knew, and a problem he wasn’t eager to remedy. On one hand Bran needed someone to speak freely, but on the other Leah needed to know that she couldn’t dictate orders to anyone other than her pack anymore, especially not the Marrok. She’d left leaving behind that privilege. And then Bran got to the heart of the matter. Bran was still angry Leah had left.

Only a handful know about his beast and what he was capable of, Leah was one of those that did. She knew how important she was in keeping him caged and keeping the world safe. Still, she left anyway, leaving his wolves, his family, his neighbors and God knows how many innocent humans in danger as a result. That, if he was honest with himself, was the root of his anger. She cared more about herself than she did any number of others and left him feeling indebted to her for their years together, but still unable to fully trust her.

“The crux of my feelings toward Leah...” He explained as they drove “Is that I know she’s selfish and yet allowed her to be because I needed her. And now she’s still looking out only for herself and I’m still letting her.”

“Thank ya for telling me. I knew she was involved, but ya didn’t seem ta want ta talk about it earlier.”

“You didn’t really seem to want to listen.” He looked at Skylar with a condescending expression. Skylar smiled “Yeah… I’m a terrible waker-upper. Sorry.” Bran chuckled.

“It’s fine. I guess I’m just struggling with the situation more than I thought.”

“Would ya like ta talk about it?”

“Yes, I think I would”

“Okay. Given what cha been tellin’ me, you respect your ex-wife and understand the need to have a female Alpha if not an all she-wolf pack. But you’re struggling ta make the transition from mate to Marrok? Or maybe she is? Something like that.”

“Just about.”

“Okay. Well, I have an idea. Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t worry about making the change. That change will be made soon enough when you name me Luna. Which by the way, I don’t know if I can ever express to ya how honored I am for that. But, once I am Luna all things she-wolf, womanly or wife of our wolves will be my domain. You won’t have to worry about dealing with her because she’ll know that if she doesn’t go to me with everything first she’ll face sanctions, punishment or even loss of title.”

Bran smiled. “You don’t know Leah.”

“You don’t know Marion.” Skylar corrected. “I will see your ex-mate with my Alpha’s mate and Ah promise ya boyo. I’d win.”

Bran’s wolf lolled his tongue. He was confident that despite her cheery disposition, this woman was made of steel. She could take anything that Leah tried to dish out and Bran’s position would provide her the platform to do it. The ride to Tulsa was only an hour or so away, but Bran was eager to continue to remedy the turn they had taken over dinner. “What does the contract say?”

“Which part?”

“The meat of it.”

She unbuckled and climbed over the backseat. With her knees in the seat, her backside high in the air her scent was nearly intoxicating to the old wolf. When she plopped back down into her seat, she thumbed through the papers finding the section to which he’d been referring.

“You have your own copy?”

“Yep.”

“Looking for a way out I presume.” He joked.

“Yep.” She repeated. “I want to know we have an out if we need one.”

He didn’t like the sound of that at all. “Found anything?”

“Not yet. Would you prefer I read it directly or summarize it?”

“Go ahead and read it, if you don’t mind. We can discuss each point as we drive if you wish.”

The contract stated that Bran was to provide financial support, security, personal protection and a monthly stipend for her to purchase such things as clothing, shoes, personal care items, etc. Skylar’s eyes popped when she saw the amount she was being given to essentially do with as she pleased.

He was also bound to provide for her transportation needs. Bran would provide a her a vehicle as well as any travel for pack business or personal recreation with the Marrok. It also stated that he would furnish her housing and all related expenses to such not limited to utilities, insurance, taxes etc. He would also cover any expenses she incurred while conducting pack business. All in all, It was pretty standard so far. “Anything you’d like to counter on any of that?”

“Not unless you feel it unfair to you.”

“No sir. It’s fine.” The next part is where it got sticky and she reached into her purse and grabbed a pen. “I’ll make notes as we go and can have an addendum drawn up when we get there.”

“You’re to ‘fulfill your duties as Alpha and mate’, but it doesn’t specify what those are. What do you consider your duties, specifically?”

He thought about it for a while, “I take care of you.” Skylar laughed.

“I’m afraid that doesn’t narrow it down much. In a contract we need to be painfully specific.”

Bran whipped the truck onto the nearest exit and turned off the engine. He climbed out and walked to the road’s edge picking up small pebbles and tossing them into the grass allowing himself time to settle his anger. Eventually, he returned to the vehicle where Skylar still sat waiting, “I don’t want this.”

“Which part specifically?”

“I want you to want me.”

 _Says my favorite Cheap Trick song_ she thought.

“What do you want?” Bran asked.

“I already told ya. I want ta be loved. Thas all. I’m simple that way.”

He leaned in and raised her face to his. He kissed her expecting her to understand the multitude of emotions he was experiencing, expecting the mating bond to settle, hoping she’d just ‘get it’, but nothing happened. Bran flashed his wolf’s golden eyes asking her to accept him as she had once before, but amber eyes didn’t respond. Bran’s wolf howled in pain and anger feeling the sting of her rejection.

“We should get back on the road.” She whispered.

Bran dipped his head and started the truck. After they began to drive again he finally asked. “What else do we need to cover?” holding the contract out to the submissive once again.

“What your duties are.”

“I guess what’s already been listed. You?”

“That’s fine. I’ll just make a little note that we can add to it as we go. Now the, um, sensitive matter. Mating. ‘t says that we’re ta mate to ensure the ‘proper development of a mating bond’. But nothing really after that. So I guess this is the part where we figure out what kind of relationship this is to be then.”

Skylar continued. “I think if we’re not gonna try for love as mates, maybe we’ll just be married then?”

“If we are mated, we would naturally be married as well. Charles would insist on it for tax purposes.”

“Just what every little girl wants to hear from the man of her dreams” Skylar muttered sarcastically. She couldn’t help herself; she began to giggle quickly finding that she was unable to stop.

“What is so funny?” bran asked obviously annoyed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I can’t help it. It’s just the absurdity of all this.” Bran had to admit she was right. This was absurd.

“Look, we’ll be married no matter what. We can be married and not ever be mates. I know people who have done that several times and they’ve lived happy lives that way. But if that’s the case, I want the comfort of an end date.”

Bran was fuming. Especially when the submissive continued. “And, in that event, perhaps we should… I dun’no. Make a intimacy schedule or something?”

Bran was growing angrier by the second. “I’d prefer something more organic. Whenever we want to would be my preference.”

Skylar didn’t look up from her reading. “Not to be impolite. How frequently do you uh usually… need to, um, you know? The contract states that we consummate the bond, but that’s for mating. Well, I guess it applies for marriage too actually, but since that won’t be us and since I’m not a naïve wee lass anymore, I understand that carnal comfort is an expectation a man from a woman. So I’m just wondering what ma expectations should be? Will ya be expecting me to, uh, service ya alone or…?”

The air was so tense you could nearly cut it. Bran didn’t reply. She put her papers in her lap avoiding looking in his direction. “Maybe we could revisit that later too. For the record, I won’t be expecting ya to become a monk for the next century. I’d be happy ta add in that you may take other lovers as you require them and same goes for me I su’pose.”

She scribbled something to that effect and read it back to Bran. “Does that sound acceptable?”

She was met with a wall of anger so she did what she always does when she’s nervous; she kept talking. “For my part, I will be responsible for all your household duties. Cooking and cleaning is listed as are pack celebrations. What do you consider pack celebrations?”

“The usual.” Bran said through gritted teeth.

“And pack meetings, weddings, funerals, wolf moon, summer solstice too?”

“Yes.”

“Those are pretty standard for the position, but depending on what we have going on I might delegate to Anna. She is one eager little beaver when it comes to things like that so I’m jotting that down. Anything argument before we move on?”

“No.”

“Okay. I’m ta be responsible for the procurement of food for you and the pack house, clothing for post hunt changes, emergencies, etc. I’m to ensure guest accommodations and new member education, I’m assuming that means for the newly changed?”

“And those new to the pack.”

Skylar scribbled. “Vehicle’s maintenance wasn’t listed, but will that fall under your responsibility or mine?”

“Mine. Home maintenance too. I might require assistance with that at times.”

She made the appropriate notes. “Of course. I’m actually a pretty handy person. Your home is the pack house correct?”

“Our home.” He clarified. But she stopped writing and spoke softly and trepidatiously.

“I don’t think that it’s wise for us to consider it as such do you? That is your home, your pack’s home. And when we part it will remain such. Maybe I should have my own residence and only be present in your home during designated days and hours? There’d be less of a likelihood for issues down the road.”

“No” he answered with finality even though Skylar made a mental note to revisit this topic later.

“I’m sorry, I’ve upset you.” She said trying her best to be demure and apologetic. “I’m open to suggestions if you have any.”

Bran laughed. “I suggest that you reside with me. That you’d be my mate and that you’d at least try to be happy.”

“Bran, I’d ask that you not shame me by making me be present when you’re ta bring round other women just as I’d never flaunt another man in your face.”

He gripped the steering wheel tightly, angry at the implication that he was the kind to be unfaithful and angrier that he was once again being rejected. His wolf had still not stopped howling inside him and it smarted that she didn’t want to even share a home with him not to mention the idea she’d have another in her bed.

He practically punched the overhead light by which she’d been reading. “We’ll be at the hotel soon. I booked one room. I didn’t expect to need two.”

She tried to hide her trembling hands by wringing them, but Bran noticed anyway. “I’m scaring you.” He said realizing the effect his power and anger was having on the submissive.

“I’m fine.” She said barely a whisper. Her gaze focused only on her lap. Five minutes later they drove into another storm.


	24. Chapter 24

They checked into the hotel and pulled into the parking area just after midnight. Bran showered and she flushed with a combination of arousal and embarrassment when he left the bathroom wrapped only in the towel around his waist. His hair was still dripping and the scares which covered his torso were white against his pinkened skin.

Once he’d retrieved his pajamas, she took her own turn in the shower. Not wanting to be exposed to Bran the way he’d just been, she made sure to take her underthings and Magnus’s t-shirt with her. The nearly scalding water was blissful and for a few short minutes she was able to forget where she was, who she was with and how she’d come to be in such a situation in the first place.

When she exited the bathroom, she found her contracted mate on the bed, his feet propped up, laptop open and cell phone in hand. She crossed the room and retrieved the extra pillow and blanket the hotel kept in the closet and made herself comfortable on the small couch. She closed her eyes allowing the rhythmic tapping of computer keys and drifted off to sleep reminding herself that she had 99 years and 364 more days until she was free.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke the next morning alone. There had been a note left behind on the hotel stationary with a credit card.

_Business with the local pack. Be back late. Burn that wolf’s shirt._

_-B_

Bran was jealous. Skylar’s wolf sat proud though Skylar was anything but. She stuffed Magnus’s clothes deep into her suitcase and dressed herself for the free afternoon. The weather was bright and sunny, but deceptively chilly she so donned a pair of skinny jeans, black leather knee length boots, black turtleneck and grey tweed perfectly tailored blazer. She slapped some mascara and lipstick on, ran a brush through her hair and sprinted out the door.

Downtown Tulsa was much the same as every other city centre she’d seen so she walked on. A few miles away she found herself entering a massive public park known as The Gathering Place. It held an endless supply of open space and attractions all of which were free for the park’s visitors.

The star of show though was a gigantic wooden castle. The structure looked though like it had been the creation of a child. Boards slanted and sat askew giving it a whimsical feel and from the top you could see the river that ran horizontal to the park just across the walking bridge.

Skylar walked around a bit more. The city so far hadn’t been as beautiful as the ancient cities of Europe were, but everyone she encountered had been warm and welcoming. When the locals realized she was from abroad, they had no qualms suggesting the best places to eat and the things she just had to see or do while she was in town.

Since the Tulsa State Fair was currently happening, many people recommended that, one of which, a young mother pushing her toddler’s stroller through the park, had even been so kind as to call her a ride share. Twenty minutes later Skylar had been given the direct number of the driver for when she was ready to return to the hotel and she stepped into the ticket purchasing line.

The first thing she saw at the fairgrounds was a 70- or 80-foot golden statue of an oil field worker next to an old-fashioned oil rig, named aptly The Golden Driller. She bought her ticket and went inside where rides the likes of which she’d never seen were running. Bells, sirens and whistles rang out throughout the expanse of the midway and food vendors were busy hocking their concoctions which ranged from obviously complimentary to absolutely ridiculous.

Skylar couldn’t stop herself. She had the appetite and metabolism of a wolf and she’d been denying herself her usual indulgences since New Orleans so she pulled her own credit card from her wallet, leaving Bran’s untouched and got down to business.

She tried alligator poppers, caramel covered funnel cake heaped with whipped cream, a walking taco which was all the makings of a taco in a crunched up mini bag of Doritos, an Indian taco with something called fry bread and deep-fried twinkie, all of which were absolutely amazing.

She then tried a three-pattied cheeseburger with donuts for buns, a shrimp and grits parfait and a strawberry lemonade sundae with fresh cut strawberries and lemons all which were edible, but nothing to write home about in her opinion. Then she had some items that were absolutely disgusting, the worst of which was deep-fried bubble gum served with a cup of ranch dressing.

By the time she’d finished, she tried nearly every vendor in the park and had the pocket full of receipts to prove it. She walked through the giant buildings where vendors demonstrated and sold their products ranging from state fair lanyards to hot tubs. In one stall, she found a selection of T-shirts one in particular catching her eye and bringing a smile to her face.

Another building caught her attention because it was full of livestock. Skylar, curious, made her way to the building and saw children of all sizes showing the animals that they’d raised. The way the little ones smiled their crooked and snaggled-toothed smiles when they received their ribbons, melted her heart making her sad that the possibility of having her own children had vanished when that contract was signed.

Bran’s people didn’t even know how to have their own children, it seemed. This reminded her that monsters like Jean Chastel and the Mad King Arthur had been prohibited from ever acquiring this knowledge so they couldn’t breed their own armies into existence. The fact that the Marrok had been obviously denied the gift as well made her stomach churned with worry of the kind of man she was sold off to. It was clouding up and Skylar didn’t want to get caught out in the rain, so she left the fair.

Skylar was a practical person. But more than that, she was an honorable person and she hadn’t been behaving very honorably recently. She was still angry, but she was angry more with Mac and Bran’s son and his mate than she was with Bran himself. Three nights ago, she’d nearly given herself to him of her own accord anyway. She accepted her role in the awkwardness between them and decided to make it right. Buying two return tickets thinking that maybe Bran might enjoy the festivities after all the tension they’d suffered last night she walked back towards the hotel.

A few blocks down the road, Skylar found a beautiful campus that was the University of Tulsa. A few blocks after that she found a “head shop”, called CuriOZity, something she’d never heard of before and a Taco Bell right across the street.

She had never been to one of the fast-food restaurants either, but she at least knew what it was so she jogged across the busy four-lane street and ordered something called a Mexican pizza, cinnamon twists and a nuclear waste colored drink called a Baja Blast. In all honesty, it was unhealthy, greasy and cheap, but it was delicious. She made a mental note to have Bran take her to Taco Bell again.

When the ride share driver returned, she finally went back to her hotel room. It was a beautiful building though quite small by hotel standards. The whole thing was decorated in an art décor theme typical for the 1920’s or 30’s complete with marble floors, gold accents and crystal chandeliers in the lobby. She took the elevator back to her room and noticed for the first time that there was an actual honest to goodness elevator operator as well.

She opened the door not to find Bran waiting for her, but a woman. Skylar was stunned that he’d lie about pack business when he’d just meant to have a tryst with a lover. She understood the things they’d discussed last night, more so she knew that they weren’t bonded so he was under no obligation to be monogamous, but his audacity still surprised her.

She was about to speak when the bathroom door opened up and Bran came out zipping up his jeans. Skylar jumped “I’m sorry to interrupt!” She exclaimed before hurrying out the door once again, dropping her bag as she went.

“Your mate?”

“Yes.”

“I take it she didn’t know I was coming?”

“Perhaps I should have told her.”

“Oh Bran.” Leah shook her head “What would you have thought if you were to walk in and found another man in your room and she was getting redressed?” Bran growled “Go find her.”

Bran grabbed the white plastic bag and opened it pulling out a Scarface t-shirt just his size. He smiled. “You’ll remain in town until this is resolved?”

“I will.”

“Thank you.”

“Bran.” Leah stopped him “Don’t leave it to her imagination.”

Bran left the room and followed her by scent alone, to a restaurant she’d taken an outdoor table at known as Caz’s Chow House.

“May I join you?”

She didn’t look angry, just flustered and embarrassed. “I didn’t know you’d be having company already. I’m sorry.”

Bran sat opposite her at the black metal table “It wasn’t what it looked like.”

“It’s not any of ma business.”

Bran reached across the table and took her hand and she could see freshly healed over scratches and a bite mark… a canine bite mark. _Jesus_ she thought, _he must be one of those_.

“I asked her to come.”

 _I bet you did_ Skylar thought not sure why she was pouting.

“There are things going on here. I’d rather not say in public, but Charles found some things and sent me the information last night. I thought it best to have a little back up and Leah was the closest wolf I trusted.”

“Wow.” Skylar said sarcastically “Thanks a lot.” trying to pull her hand back, but Bran held tight.

“That’s not what I mean. There is much unpleasantness I have to deal with. We haven’t discussed how much or how little you wish to know regarding pack issues that don’t fall under the Luna’s typical umbrella. I didn’t want to assume. Leah never knew anything about pack business outside our personal pack and even then, only what she was required to know. Now, as an Alpha, in this instance she needs to be involved.”

“I understand.”

“There is nothing tawdry going on.”

The waitress came and took their orders. Bran ordered a chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes, gravy and green beans and Skylar ordered only a cup of gumbo.

“Is that all you planning on eating?” Bran asked concerned.

“I’m still full from this afternoon.” Skylar answered truthfully.

“Oh?”

She relaxed and remembered the decision she’d made earlier. “I went to the state fair.” She grinned a opossum grin “I ate a lot of junk there.”

Bran’s eyes glinted in the dying light. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yes. Actually, I bought you something.”

“The shirt? I saw it. I very much like it.”

“Oh no! I mean, yes, but that isn’t it. I was thinking if your business gets concluded maybe we could go together. Of course, if you’d prefer you may have both tickets and take yer wife or someone else.” She pulled the tickets from her wallet and handed them to him. Bran could have sworn his wolf, the beast that inspired legends and nightmares alike, did a backflip.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Bran grinned

Skylar’s looked up “No. Maybe. Yes, if you’re not getting back with your ex-wife and embarrassing me. Last night was, tense. I thought doing something silly and fun would help us maybe become _friendly_ again.”

“I agree.” Brans wolf huffed and laid its head down on its paws no longer pacing and finally able to relax. “Skylar, I’m sure there will be growing pains, but we have plenty of time. We don’t need to rush anything.”

“We do.” She agreed. “And once we finish our addendums it should make things a lot easier. Especially for situations like … ya know.”

“Maybe we could just have communication instead of a contract?” Bran suggested.

Skylar frowned “I think it would be less problematic if we discussed everything and came to an agreement though. Less entanglements mean less frustrations.”

Bran didn’t like this at all. This was exactly what had happened when he and Leah were mated. They’d negotiated and settled on an agreement they could both live with, or so they thought. Now, that damned contract, the agreement between Charles and Skylar’s Alpha was ruining whatever might have been blooming between them just days ago.

“Did you burn Magnus’s shirt?”

She laughed “No, I did not burn Magnus’s shirt.”

After he swallowed his bite of food, he shrugged. “We can burn it when we get back tonight.”

“No!!!!” She laughed. Bran winked and she instantly felt at ease again. “We’ll get through this trouble here and table our conversation for later?” she assured them both.

“Skylar this is my life. I have to prioritize the pack problem over myself.”

“I understand. It’s okay. I can do that too. There will be time for us.”

Bran had never appreciated anyone more than he did this woman with him. After dinner they walked around the downtown area and then back to the hotel which Bran informed her the pack owned.

“It’s actually corporate apartments. We try to keep at least a small residence in cities where we have packs.”

“That makes sense. Were you injured today? I saw the marks on your arms.”

Bran sighed taking her hand in his. “I had to break up a scuffle between pack members. I wasn’t injured. I’m fine.”

“Is it all over now?”

“No, sadly this problem runs deeper than I had originally thought. That’s why Leah’s here. It’s the ONLY reason she’s here.”

“Promise?”

“On my word. I have a request.”

“Yes?”

“Sleep with me.” Skylar stepped back. “Not sex. But I won’t have my mate sleeping on a loveseat. I nearly carried you to bed with me last night.” He looked away “It bothered me seeing you scrunched up on that uncomfortable thing.”

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t my intention. I’ll share yer bed. I’m sorry.

“And the next time I find you sleeping in another man’s shirt, I’ll rip the damned thing off of you.”

“Well, with manners like that I wonder why you ever got divorced?” Skylar muttered playfully.

Bran then looked seriously back at her “That reminds me. We should take divorce off the table. It makes it easier to work things out if we know we have no other choice. That’s part of our bond’s component and I’d like us to work towards having a strong bond between us; trusting in the fact that we’ll both be there for each other no matter what.”

“It already is. Contract’s pretty firm on that. Only way out is breach of contract by you or Mac, fulfillment of criteria or death. As for the bond stuff I’ll just have ta take your word for it, I know very little about a mating bond, but if we won’t be having one I feel it’s pointless to discuss really.”

Bran stopped her “You rejected me last night.”

“I know.”

“Why?”

She frowned and plopped herself onto the curb. Bran took a seat next to her. “I guess… I don’t know.”

He ran his fingers through his hair. “I forbid these things years ago. This is why. This was the way it used to be done. Marriages and matings weren’t done with love in mind. It was all about survival. It’s why women like you would have been drawn to men like me.”

Skylar cocked an eyebrow at him. “Yer quite full of yerself, aren’t cha?”

Bran smirked. “I mean, I’m strong. I can work which means I can provide for you. A house, food, water, clothing... I can see to your needs. But I’m also strong in other ways. I can protect you.”

“I’m not some needy helpless little woman ya know?”

Bran did not want a repeat of last night especially since she already been caught off guard by Leah’s visit. “No. You’re the kind of woman who men would have fought over. And back then it wasn’t uncommon for men to do just that.”

“Those with less morals would even kidnap a woman and take her as his own. Virtue was important so once she’d been _deflowered,_ they were ruined for other men unless they turned to less than respectable means of survival.”

“Well, they leave that little bit of trivia out of the old John Wayne movies, now don’t they?”

“Yes, they do.” Bran smiled knowing well that having lived through the settlement of the United States, the movies were not even closely representative of reality. “Since the European settlers still remembered many of their old traditions, they implemented them again. When multiple men wanted a wife, rather than fight, kill or kidnap and rape they began to use money as a way to decide who won her hand.”

“The thought was that whoever paid the most would see her as an investment and take better care of her. That the winning suitor would give her a better life. At least that’s what we told ourselves and each other. Really it was to prevent bloodshed plain and simple.”

“It was worse with wolves. We have killed each other for far less than a mate, so even as humans dissolved the practice of dowries and bride prices, wolves kept them as a more peaceful solution to a very sensitive situation.”

“What about the women?”

“Therein lies the rub. I don’t think anyone ever asked the females. I know I didn’t. When Leah first complained, I belittled her thinking her selfish and inconsiderate of what we males faced.”

“But I didn’t take into consideration what the women must’ve felt. Thankfully, in this instance, she never relented. Little by little she began to point out the effects it was having on our kind. Eventually I realized that she was right and outlawed the practice.”

“Now this.” He hissed “We won’t ever be able to bond so long as it’s hanging over your head, I know that. You won’t ever trust me and I won’t be able to trust that you would stay without it. I know that. Charles should know that too.”

Skylar thought she understood his frustration so she gulped and gathered her courage “It’s a Catch 22. With it in place I won’t want ta stay and without it you won’t know that I won’t run off.” Skylar sighed. “So, if we can’t really bond and we’re just to be married, which is fine, I guess. I can meet your, um, needs when there isn’t anybody else.”

Bran watched her like she’d just grown a second head. “That’s not what I’m saying. I want you. You are beautiful and keeping my hands to myself has proven difficult already. What I’m telling you is that this will be especially challenging as we were set up to fail.”

“But why would they want us to fail?”

“They don’t. But if they haven’t been through it then they wouldn’t know that.”

“Then how did all those old matings work?”

Bran flicked a bottle cap he’d picked up between his thumb and forefinger sending it flying across the road. “They didn’t. There’s magic in the contract, so we’ll have to burn and salt the contract.”

“Magic?”

“Wolf magic. Wolves made the agreement and their magic binds us all to it. I’ll have to break it. It’s unpleasant, but I can do it. Might just take some time.”

“I’m sorry you have to.”

“It’s a small price to pay.”

“Speaking of price to pay. The contract didn’t say what mine was.”

Bran stood up and hoisted Skylar to her feet. “Your Alpha really wasn’t concerned with the money at all when he found out Charles was speaking on behalf of the Marrok.”

“No, he was. He was just seeing you and your position as an investment in the future. Mark my words, if he’s asked for less upfront it’s because he’ll be expecting or at least asking for more on the backend. He’s my Alpha and I’ve never disrespected him, but the man’s a scheming little weasel and that mate of his? Snake through and through.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“It would be wise ta do so. He seems harmless, but as long as Marion’s pulling his strings, he will do some despicable things. If he can’t hurt you, he’ll hurt people close ta you thinking he can force your hand. He’ll hurt me if he can.”

“He won’t ever hurt you. I promise you that.” She looks at him disbelievingly again. Bran who threw his hand over his heart in playful jest. “Plenty of people think I’m a capable man you know.”

“Be sure and introduce me to ‘em cause I haven’t met a one yet.” She said dryly but with a smile on her face.

They made it back to their hotel and Skylar opted for just the new t-shirt and Bran only his boxers. They lay, at first feet apart, then inches apart and by morning her soft legs were tangled with his. Her head tucked into the bend of his arm and his other arm resting over her waist. Neither of them had slept that well in a very, very long time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. Sorry. Couldn't figure out where to break it up.

Skylar woke to the sensation of the bed moving and she opened her eyes to see the man she’d liked, then hated, now sort of accepted, rising to start his day. She wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about him right now, but she was a big enough woman to admit that though she still felt perfectly justified in her feelings, the man had been nothing but kind to her.

She had a moment of terror when she remembered she’d only worn a t-shirt to bed with the man who by all rights- legal and otherwise- could take her any time he saw fit. But that feeling faded when she remembered the warmth of his fingers tracing the shape of her face as she drifted between the worlds of the awake and dream. The fact that he’d not crossed any line with her by so much as a single step gave her a little more hope and positively about her future spouse.

She was both grateful, but like any women with self-esteem and body image insecurities she quickly grew concerned. Did he not find her attractive? Skylar had gotten a look at his last mate yesterday and compared to her Skylar was an overbaked haggis.

Leah was tall, slender, athletic build, tone and trim with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Bran had called her a fierce warrior and Skylar could envision her surrounded by Vikings on some ancient battlefield sitting on an ice throne blood dripping from her blade fresh from the kill. She was beautiful.

Skylar though, was normal. Some would say short, but according to google her 5’3 height was completely normal… she’d checked. She had a golden skin that she’d inherited from her mother, thick bodiless espresso brown hair and eyes the color of milk chocolate. She’d always considered them her best feature.

But even her curvaceous body and warm inviting eyes weren’t enough to shake he feeling of inadequacy she felt comparing herself to the woman that had been her betrothed’s object of desire for the past 200 years. She moved to the window and began to watch as the cars passed below knowing that it was ridiculously unbeneficial to permit such thoughts, but she was a woman and sometimes women couldn’t help it.

The room seemed to drop in temperature and Skylar wanted to squeeze her eyes shut and hope to find herself back in bed nestled next to Bran and his warmth. Yet when the thunder rolled in the distance and the first raindrops began to patter on the window, she knew that wasn’t going to happen.

She was well on her way to attending her own personal pity party when a knock at the door drew her attention away from her self-deprecating thoughts. She was unsure what to do. Would Bran have wanted her to open the door? Should she wait for him to finish in the shower? What if it was just hotel staff? What if he’d arranged for breakfast? What if housekeeping used their own key and entered anyway?

Skylar huffed since her intended mate seemed to always be conveniently missing when guests arrived. She wondered if he was doing that by design, but decided it best to at least find out who it was. She moved to the door and with the metal swing arm lock still latched she opened it just enough to see that the visitor was none of than the shieldmaiden herself.

“Bran asked me to join him this morning.”

“Oh.” Skylar thought the lack of greeting a little rude “Um…He’s in the shower.” Skylar did her best to hide the majority of her body due to her state of undress, but as if he’d been waiting to make his appearance, Bran stepped out of the steaming bathroom in nothing but one little towel and allowed Leah to see his nakedness without compunction.

“Thank you for coming, Leah. Please come in.”

Bran pushed the door closed and unlatched the lock. He did so without so much as a second glance at either of them. The two women stood at the door staring as he made his way to the bed where he began to dress not caring that he’d been momentarily fully nude in front of them.

“Honestly, Bran.” Leah chastised.

She looked over at Skylar and took in her mussed hair and lack of clothing. She stepped forward with a smirk on her face and sniffed the air. “I’m surprised he could keep his hands off you.”

Bran finished pulling his hoodie over his head and answer still not looking behind him. “It was a challenge.”

Leah turned and laughed like they had had this conversation a million times before about some little plaything of one of theirs. Maybe they had. Skylar suddenly felt awkward and uncomfortable. Leah entered the room so casually, Skylar felt like an interloper. She was watching the wolf king and his ice queen hold court and she was but a chambermaid.

Now she felt even worse than she did before. She hurried into the bathroom and turned the shower back on letting the steam fill the room glad that she wouldn’t have to see her crying self in the mirror. She cried as silently as she could hoping the shower drowned out the sound of her despair.

It was times like this Jamie would have told her what a right stupid prat she was. He’d always called her bluff when she was acting “like a girl” but he’d always have a pint of ice cream and a patient ear waiting for her when she got over whatever crisis of esteem she was having. Unfortunately, Jamie wasn’t here.

Skylar undressed and stepped into the shower determined to stay in it until one of three things happened, she dissolved and made her escape down the drain, the hot water ran out, or Bran and Leah left to go do whatever they were doing together so she wouldn’t have to face either of them.

However, since Mac was ever so fond of reminding her when she sheltered through the Scottish rainstorms, she wasn’t made of sugar and wouldn’t melt. She also doubted the shower would ever run of out hot water, so her best hope was to hide away and wait them out. She showered and dried her hair. Just as she was about to brush her teeth, Bran opened the door.

“Might wanna wait to do that. Breakfast is here.”

“I won’t be coming out of here with morning breathe.”

Leah laughed from the room behind them. “Unless you like the taste of orange juice after toothpaste, come eat.”

Skylar felt like a child being dictated to and she wasn’t happy about it at all. She followed Bran into the bedroom wrapped in her own towel and grabbed a set of clothes to change into. She hurried back into the bathroom and dressed herself.

After meticulously applying her makeup she listened in as the two mates spoke in the next room. She then decided to do a quick cleaning of the tiny tiled room and eventually she sighed knowing there was nothing left for her to do, but face the music.

She stepped now fully dressed into the room. She had chosen a pumpkin-colored knitted sweater that had been a gift from one of the packs spouses, a white camisole whose lace bottom peaked just below the sweaters hem and a pair of soft, curve hugging jeans. She braided her hair in a loose braid which she pulled it to one side and set the entire ensemble off with a large hammered gold tear dropped pair a dangle earrings.

She was casually beautiful and felt a bit better about herself. When she went to seat herself at the small table the food sat upon, Bran moved to direct her to the chair he intended for her to sit. Of course, it was directly opposite him. She understood the position the was being given to her, but in her anxiety and insecurity all she could focus on was that Leah sat between them, at Bran’s side, where she belonged.

Her wolf whined inside which did nothing to bolster her mood. “We typically drink coffee here. Bran is partial to hot cocoa. But you all drink tea, right?” Bran cocked an eye brow at her “What I wanted to make a good impression. Bite me.”

Leah reached over and poured Skylar’s a cup of hot tea. “Cream and sugar?”

“Yes please. Two sugars.”

Leah poured a small amount of cream in the cup and dropped two cubes of sugar into the tea. She handed the saucer, cup and spoon to Skylar. She then turned back to Skylar. “I hope Bran explained everything.”

Skylar sipped her tea. “Trouble in the local pack.”

Leah swallowed her coffee and sat back “Trouble in a lot of packs. There’s a Kansas City pack closer, but they seem to be almost as entrenched in all this as the one here is. Beautiful sweater by the way.”

“Thank you. It was a gift. Not a lot to do in North Scotland in the dead of winter so one of our ladies in the Highlands knit for some of us every year.”

“Wait til your stuck inside because of a white-out in Montana.” She held up her index finger and raised and lowered it “REDRUM REDRUM”

Skylar nearly choked on her drink laughing. Leah smiled. “You like movies?”

“I do.”

“What kind do you like?”

“Bit of everything really.” But she rolled the dice allowing herself a little vulnerability “If I’m bein’ honest wit ya though, reality shows and trash tv are my favorite.”

Leah dropped her fork she’d stabbed a sausage link with “Big Fat Gypsy Wedding? Only way is Essex?”

“God help me, but yes!”

“Bran hates those. Have you watched the Bachelorette yet?”

“Not the new season.”

“When you get to Montana just tell the pack you need some time to settle in, they’ll respect that knowing how overwhelming that pack can be. There’s a huge couch downstairs that they like to hang out on and play games; stream the Bachelorette and when you get to episode 4, call me. That’s what one I was on when I left.”

Bran looked like Leah was speaking Greek. “The Leah you knew is gone Bran.” She snapped “I’m happy now. And an _Alpha_. I have people to take care of.”

“You’ve always had people to take care of.” He corrected snidely.

“No… _you’ve_ always had people to take care of.” She bit back. The two shared an uncomfortable silence then Leah sighed and turned back to Skylar.

“I’m sorry. There is still a lot of unresolved issues between us. We’ll probably be sniping at each other for a very long time, but that has nothing to do with you. You are the Marrok’s mate and I’m one of his wolves. I serve him as much as I serve you.”

“Hence the tea?” Bran asked.

“Hence the tea.” Leah nodded “We weren’t good together. I don’t know if he’s told you.”

“He’s said how much he respects you. That you’re strong and a skilled warrior.” Skylar said giving Bran a knowing look as she left out the less flattering things he’d told her.

“That’s probably true. Bran does appreciate all that. But us? Personally? It was a seed planted in poisoned soil. What grew was sick and twisted and rotten. I was horrible because I was horribly unhappy. And whether he’ll ever admit, it so was he.”

Skylar dared a look at Bran and found him completely unreadable.

“I’ve had to do a lot of work on myself, think about how I treated people and why I’d done it. There’s plenty of blame to go ‘round. But I’ve come to realize that our pack, our giant spread out pack, is like one big dysfunctional family. Bran’s the dad, the disciplinarian the head of that family. As his mate I was expected to be the mom, the heart of it all.”

“But I’m not a mom.” She went on buttering her toast “I’m the awesome aunt who will always be your alibi, who’ll help ya hide a body, but I want to be free to do my own thing. So that’s what I’m set about to do. I’ll spend the next 200 years making up for my last.”

“Now that job being mother to the pack is yours. I’ll help where I can. I know the frustrations that comes with being the Marrok’s mate all too well.” She looked at Bran “I’ll come when there is trouble.” And then back to Skylar “But Bran knows I want nothing to do with him personally, emotionally or physically.”

Skylar wasn’t sure what to say, mostly because she could feel the truth to her words and hear the longing that anyone who’d ever been in love could recognize. Perhaps they still carried a torch for one another afterall.

Skylar smiled “I suppose it would be good optics to have the former mate and future Luna getting on.”

“I agree. What is a Luna?

Skylar laughed and tore off a corner of a croissant looking expectantly at Bran. “The Luna is for all intents and purposes the Queen.” He smiled warmly at Skylar ignoring the daggers stabbing him from Leah’s eyes.

“The Luna is the female Marrok. She will have her own responsibilities and areas of specialty that I will no longer be dealing with. Everything that had to do with the female wolves, you, your pack, our families, our children hopefully one day; Those will all be Skylar’s responsibility. Once she is set up, made pack and presented to the world everything you ever need will go through her.”

“Which make us getting on so fortuitous.” Skylar smiled with cuttingly sweetness.

“I see.” Was all Leah said unable to formulate her feelings effectively into words.

“Leah needs to prove herself as something other than my former mate. Her Alpha title’s worthiness must be established on her own accord, otherwise the perception will always be that I simply gave her a title because of who she was to me.”

“Right because no one will respect her or her status if she doesn’t force them to see her for her own abilities.”

Leah nodded her head “I’ll help out with the packs who are in trouble, do what needs to be done and let word spread from there.”

“Will you be in danger?” Skylar asked with what seemed to be genuine concern that warmed Bran’s heart.

“We’re wolves, we’re always in danger.” Leah snapped making Bran growl a low and warning growl which backed Leah down immediately.

“Sorry. I know everyone I’ll be facing. I can handle them. Even if I couldn’t Bran could just make em all submit without even breaking a sweat. He’ll step in if I need him.”

“Well, that sounds like you two have it under control.” Skylar said with a little venom.

“I won’t get involved.” Bran said blandly. “Either you can handle this or you can’t. If you fail, I will handle it for the sake of seeing justice, but it won’t be to help you.”

Skylar reached to hold Bran’s hand and he let her knowing that they were putting on a show for Leah. “What can I do ta help?”

“Don’t get involved.”

Leah rolled her eyes “If I had a nickel for every time, he’s said that to me.” Then she thought about it “But he’s right. You’re a submissive, your place isn’t in the middle of the fight.”

Skylar dropped her croissant onto her plate. “I am more than capable of handling ma’self and you’d do well never ta forget that _Ms. Carmichael_.”

Leah laughed “I like her, Bran. Yes. I’m sure you are, but strategically speaking, you’re better positioned at base camp than you would be out on the battlefield. Your presence calms the adrenaline pumped aggressive wolves. But out there, that’s what we need. That’s what I’ll need. You and Anna need to stay away unless the fight is brought to you. Then let slip the dogs of war.”

“I am ta be the Luna, Leah. I am not inserting ma’self inta the nastiness of a back alley brawl.” She turned to look at Bran “I was asking what I could do for ya specifically from here.”

Bran smirked. “Just be here when I get back. Also, Leah, probably best not to mention Anna’s name right now.”

“Problem with our little Omega already?”

“You might say that. We are still processing her part in the whole buying a person fiasco.” Skylar answered for him.

“Well, be careful. Bran tends to have a blind spot for that one, so he’ll make excuses for her. Ever need to vent I’m here. I know _exactly_ how she can be. As for the rest, just focus on you and Bran, then on his sons, then their mates. Charles is Bran’s second and that gives Anna an elevated position, but you are the Marrok’s mate. The Luna. Ceaser’s wife if you will.”

“When will you be heading out today?” Skylar asked changing the subject.

“When Charles calls. Which reminds me. Samuel overnighted you a phone. It’s to be delivered here this afternoon. I’ve written down my and Leah’s numbers should you need us. I need to ask you to remain here in the hotel until we return. The members of the pack know I’m in town, which means our enemies may know as well. Until our bond is formed, I won’t have the connection to you that tells me if you’re in danger.”

“Oh.” She frowned. “I need to go buy more clothing.” Bran sighed so she stopped “But I’ll wait. I don’t want to be a distraction.” Bran looked pleased glad that she was being so amenable. “I guess I can order dinner for the three of us. I’ll have it waiting when you get back. What would you like Leah?”

“I’ll take the biggest steak you can find, rare with a loaded baked potato. Leah said “I always get the steak and potato. I’m easy like that.”

“There is nothing easy about you Leah.” Bran corrected.

Leah ignored him and Skylar typed her order on her phone and then looked at Bran. “I just have whatever you’re having.”

Skylar smirked “Really? I was thinking a havin a kale salad sans dressing with a freshly pressed wheatgrass smoothie.”

Bran called her bluff “I’ll have it if you do.”

Skylar broke first. “God no! I was kidding!!! I was thinking pasta though. Loads of carbs?”

“Sounds great. Anything without spinach.”

“Done.”

Leah was astounded. “I can’t remember you ever being this flexible with me.”

Bran looked unbothered. “Skylar is to be my mate, which you know well I take that seriously, but she is also to be our Luna.”

Leah bit her toast then added “Our _queen_?”

“If that is easier for you to understand that way. Yes.”

Leah looked back at Skylar “He’s right. That’s one thing about him. He does take mating very seriously. He’ll never let anyone disrespect you in his presence. Or go unpunished if he finds out about it later. He also doesn’t cheat…. at least not physically.”

Bran’s anger rose from him like steam and Skylar wondered what Leah was referring to, to draw his ire in such a way. “He’ll have your back. That you can count on especially when he thinks it’s good for him and his cause.”

“My cause…” he gritted his teeth “Is the survival of our kind. You know that.”

Leah ignored him taking another bite of her food. Skylar looked at her watch feeling the need to lighten the mood once again.

“Well. I’ll give ya until our ceremony whatever it’s ta be is official ta break all yer old bad habits whatever they are. After that, you get three strikes. Third strike and I’m gonna make ya buy me a baby goat. I’ll dress the damned thing up in pajamas and let him run loose in our house.”

“Goats in a town full of wolves wouldn’t end well.” Bran smirked mentally taking note of her choice of pronouns when she referred to their residence.

“No? I musta forgot to mention that I’ll be holding you personally accountable for its protection. Unless you like the smell of goat shite, I’d suggest you work on breaking those habits and quick like. You said I have thousands of dollars of me own to spend however I please and baby goats in coats are just adorable!!!”

Bran grinned brightly looking more like a poor college student than a multimillionaire werewolf king. “There delicious too.” Skylar scowled at him which made him laugh whole heartedly. Bran gave her a credit card insisting that she use it.

“Do you have a thick coat?” Leah asked casually. “Actually, what warm clothes do you have with you?”

“Sweaters and light jackets mostly. Skye’s an island on the coast and doesn’t get all that cold. I don’t have anything much more than. I would have planned ahead, but I didn’t expect ta be staying.” Leah caught her subtle dig at Bran.

“I expect you didn’t. Take Bran’s card and go buy yourself some warm clothes. Montana is cold even this time of year. The wind is brutal. Sporting goods stores should work. Get a cold weather coat, make sure it’s rated for up to -20. Grab a bunch of fleece jackets and under liners that you can layer. The athletic kind works great. Some hiking boots and some cold weather boots like snow boots, wool gloves and socks and…”

“I’m not gonna let her freeze to death, Leah.”

Leah stared at Bran then sadness flooded her crystal blue eyes. “He will if he forgets your there.” Skylar hated that the woman before her was speaking from experience, but she also knew she had to nip this bad habit of Leah’s in the bud as well.

“Leah,” Skylar said taking her hand. “I appreciate the sentiment and all your help, but I don’t think you realize the liberties you’re taking. You may ask, you may advise, you may even suggest but neither you or anyone else on two legs who wishes ta stay standing on them will be barkin orders at me.”

“I understand that this is a whole new situation for you and that there will be an adjustment period, but as you’ve advised Bran, learn from your mistakes. If you don’t wish ta be treated as you’ve treated others then don’t make us do so. The sooner you accept the simple fact that I am ta be the Marrok’s mate, the Luna of all the packs in this territory, including yours, and that you are now an Alpha with an entirely different set of expectations and responsibilities the better for everyone.”

“Besides, she needs to stay here.” Bran reminded his ex. “Here is my password. You can use my laptop. Order anything you like.”

“I dun’not even know where ta have them sent.”

Bran wrote down his address. “Have them sent there. If they get there before we do, someone will put them away until you decide where you want them.”

“She won’t be having her own room?” Leah asked stunned and probably hurt.

“She won’t. Your old room has been made into our private library.” He explained. “However, the Luna will require for the performing of her duties her own office which we don’t have ready yet either. We are only two days into our journey, if you remember.” Bran looked at Leah sincerely “I’m trying to learn from our mistakes. Walls breed walls.”

Leah looked at Skylar “I’m glad he’s trying for you.”

“I’m sorry he didn’t for you.” She replied.

Leah chuckled looking at Bran reflectively, “Probably won’t have mattered even if he did. I had a lot of growing up to do.”

“Don’t we all.” Skylar agreed.

Leah laughed and Bran hovered in the background quietly; allowing the women to bond gladly taking the brunt of all their jokes if it meant peace between them. His phone eventually did ring and as soon as he hung up, he and Leah were out the door.

Bran popped his head back in “Lock this behind me okay?” Skylar moved to the door to do that and Bran kissed her quickly, stunning her still. “Thank you.” He said sincerely.

Skylar dropped her eyed and closed the door. Walking down the hall towards the elevator. Leah leaned in closer with a devilish look in her eye “Did I mention that I like her?”

“You might have.”

“More than I like you.”

“Noted.”

“In the future when you fight just think how would I have handled it with me and do the exact opposite.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”


	26. Chapter 26

Bran drove his rental car to the pack house in a Tulsa suburb, Owasso. It was still almost an hour away, but the city tended to sprawl like so many of today’s cities did where one tended to run into another.

“Do you remember when we came through here in our wagon? There were more buffalo than people.” Leah asked “Nebraska reminds me of that.”

“Lincoln reminds you of the prairie 200 years ago?”

“No.” She said “Not the city, the rest of it. Corn fields as far as you can see and at night the stars shine so bright, it reminds me of the old days.”

“Bran I was terrible to you and your boys. I was young and prideful and stubborn. I thought I could make you do what I wanted you too. I tried to force everything.”

“When your only tool is a hammer, everything looks like a nail.”

“Maybe. Probably. Yeah. I want you to know I am happy for you. I really am. I’m happy for me too.”

“Are you happy as _you_ though.”

“I am.”

“Good. Took you long enough.”

“Go to hell bran.”

“And we’re back.” Bran and Leah laughed together for the first time in a very long time. A short while later they pulled into a McMansion that sat on a large tract of land outside the city.

“Subtle. Even our house wasn’t that big.” Bran said with disdain.

“About that. Don’t call it our house Bran. It’s your and Skylar’s house now. Also don’t be surprised when jerry shows up in a few weeks to go over plans to redecorate.”

“Jerry?”

“Our contractor? I emailed him yesterday. Told him your new wife would probably want to change a few things.”

Bran groaned “Did you now? How much is that gonna cost me?”

“Depends on her.”

“Ready?” he asked. Leah nodded and they climbed out of the car.

They walked around the house where a large barn not unlike Aspen Creek’s own sat. It was buzzing with nervous energy from the waiting wolves inside. Bran gave Leah a nod and she entered the building in order to block the door while he did what he needed to do outside.

Once she was in place, he walked around the building which had been landscaped to within an inch of its life and in the middle of one of the walls, he found what he’d been looking for. He lifted the shallow pan which held a water feature and inside the very large concrete urn sat a black garbage bag which contained a green nylon duffle bag.

Bran walked slowly carrying the bag into the building making sure that as he did that every wolf in the room saw him. He walked to the front of the small crowd and began to speak, the bag still secularly in his hand.

“Thank you all for being here. And for those I met with yesterday; thank you for being here again. As your all aware, your pack was corrupted from within.”

They all shook their heads murmuring their agreements and he continued “Ralph Haines was, once, a good man. He sought and fought honorably for his wolves and all of wolf kind for many years. But even the best of us have our weaknesses and as any man can attest, those weaknesses are usually a woman. Ralph was no different.”

The pack members looked at each other in confusion. “He never took a mate, as many of you know. He confessed to me in our meeting in New Orleans that he couldn’t bear the thought of losing a human mate every few decades. So, he fell in love with a female wolf. A mate he believed he’d never have to live without.”

Again, murmurs filled the room. “And this love, this woman, was to be very clear, the death of him. She, having a mate of her own, preyed upon the emotions and the vulnerability of a very lonely old wolf. She orchestrated the pack’s introduction and involvement with an enterprise illegal both in the eyes of man and myself.”

Everyone in the pack looked around at the four female wolves in the room. Bran continued to speak “Ralph, for his crimes, was punished. He met his death in New Orleans at my own hand and in the end, he was glad for it. He confessed to crimes that I had been previously made aware and several more that I hadn’t. But for the merciful death I gave him, he gave me a gift as well. And that gift is the gift of saving this pack.”

He looked around the room making eye contact with each and every person present, holding their gaze until they dropped theirs first. His dominance established, he continued. “When I came here two days ago I did so with a heavy heart. While traveling with my new mate, I was to planning to eliminate each and every member of this pack, permanently.”

“You would have come to me and begged for your life and I would have ended it instead. Your spouses would have known nothing, your children orphaned and this pack erased from the annals of history because I believed Ralph’s information the desperate attempts to earn favor made by a condemned man.”

“But evidence has been found and collected, proving your late Alpha an honest man in the end. Bank records do not lie. E-mail does not lie. Ralph did not lie. He used his pack. He extorted this pack and he endangered this pack, but he did so because he was put in the position, he felt he had to.”

“I make no excuses for him, not today, not ever. But the truth points to where it points. Four months before Ralph began to receive payments from an offshore bank account and five more months before he began to involve you all, the woman he loved was already receiving regular deposits form the same bank account for unknown services rendered.”

“Ralph in the end knew that he had been led to the slaughter as a sacrificial lamb, so he began to take measures that ensured all of you remained alive even if he didn’t. I found this evidence outside just a few minutes ago exactly where he said it would be. Every conversation, rendezvous and conspiratorial word was recorded and saved in triplicate. Also, all of the proof of your involvement was stored there to be destroyed rather than turned over to authorities. Even in the end he was protecting his pack.”

Bran picked up the bag and began to walk towards one female wolf in particular “I believe the blame should fall at the feet of the woman that deserves it.” He dropped the bag at Clara Beth’s feet and looked at her mate “Gerald, I’m sorry you had to find out this way and I’m sorrier you will have to watch what is to come.”

He turned his back to her inviting her to attempt and attack, but Clara Beth didn’t move. “As everyone is aware Leah Carmichael is our newest Alpha. Many believe she was simply given the position because she is my former mate and some believe it an attempt at the political correctness that seems to plaque these times.”

“Neither could be further from the truth. Leah is a warrior and as a neighboring Alpha, she has volunteered to provide assistance to the pack in its rebuilding efforts as well. But she has also volunteered to serve as my sword today as justice is seen. Clara Beth Yount. You have been found guilty of dozens of crimes against the pack all of which are punishable by death. What say you?”

She sa,t lip quivering, back straight and head high. “I didn’t have a choice either.”

“Who threatened you, Clara?”

“If you are so all nothing and powerful, you figure it out.”

Bran sighed Very well. Your death will not be merciful as you still protect those who conspire against your brothers and sisters. Your lack of remorse is disappointing. You will join Leah in the front of this room immediately.”

Leah approached the center of the room, already beginning the change. “Gerald you may protect your mate throughout her change if you feel the need, but you to have no involvement once it has begun.”

Gerald stood up and looked at his mate “No. I want nothing to do with her.” He walked to the other side of the barn and was followed by a few of his nearby packmates as well. Clara Beth stood alone.

A few minutes later Leah, in her golden wolf form, paced ready for the fight waiting on Clara to do the same. When both women had finally taken their wolf forms, Bran asked his packmates to hold Gerald as the mating bond might make him act when he shouldn’t. Several stronger and higher-ranking wolves moved to restrain him if need be.

The two female wolves circled on another sizing each other up, each determining their opponent’s weaknesses and calculating their movements. Clara Beth’s grey wolf lunged twice in an attempt to fake out Leah, but Leah didn’t take the bait. She was patient as Bran had trained her to be. Bran had made sure Leah was a very skilled fighter. He was so confidant in her abilities that he knew the fight might draw out, but only if Leah wanted it to.

Eventually, after much posturing, Leah grew bored. She simply attacked the grey wolf nipping and scratching at the other. She made numerous superficial bites, that were Clara to be permitted to live would be healed by tomorrow. Bran couldn’t help himself. He spoke to her mentally _Stop playing with your food, Leah._

Leah lolled her tongue for a moment and flicked her tail. _Did you just tell me to kiss your ass_?

Leah yipped and Bran chuckled.

Clara Beth chose that moment of distraction to attack. The two wolves snarling and drooling rolled head over tail several times before Leah dislodged herself and retreated. She began to ever- so-slightly favor her left side. Exposing her right side to the grey wolf. Clara took notice. Leah was injured and trying her best not to show it. As Leah limped, Clara moved in for her final attack.

She leaped through the air and landed right on top of the golden wolf. Her muzzle opened to further injure if not kill her opponent. Little did she know and realize too late, Leah was both uninjured and anticipating such an elementary and expected move.

The golden wolf dropped to her belly, leaving the grey wolf to bite down on nothing but air. She rolled onto her back and planted her four paws in Clara’s belly pushing against the floor tossing the grey wolf high into the air. Using the time Clara had been airborne, Leah spun herself and just as the grey wolf’s paw pads hit the concrete Leah’s teeth found their mark.

As her canines punctured the skin, Leah locked her jaw. Clara’s eyes went wide in pain and understanding. With a sharp powerful twist of her neck Leah ripped Clara’s throat out. Blood spurted and Clara stumbled, her brain trying to comprehend all that was happening and her instincts unable to let her surrender. That is until the sheer loss of blood brought the grey wolf down.

Clara Beth laid dying, Leah standing over her, staring at each and every member of the Tulsa pack Clara’s flesh still hanging from her mouth and blood dripping from her fur.

Wordlessly, she was telling them all to see her, respect her and challenge her… if they dared.

Gerald was nearby being held up by his packmates, experiencing the excruciating pain of losing a mate, but making no effort to fight. Bran walked through those gathered around him and spoke, “I can take this pain from you if you wish, Gerald.”

Gerald looked up eyes redden by tears and pain. “No. I will keep it. I’ll keep it to remember what she’d done and how I let it happen.” He straightened himself; now standing on his own two feet. Behind them Leah changed back into her human form. “I’ll never let anyone hurt our pack again. This is my pack and I love them all.” Gerald promised.

Bran clasped his hand in the back of Gerald’s neck and smiled “Spoken like a true Alpha. This pack must heal and I will take this evidence back with me to try to identify the source of your troubles. Because Clara Beth was right about one thing, someone approached her first. I will find who is behind this and stop them.”

“In the meantime, heal, grieve and see to your dead. That is your punishment. Then choose your Alpha. When you do, I will return. I will welcome him, or _her_ , and we will work with you to free yourselves from these chains.”

“If any of you are approached by anyone other than a Cornick” he looked at Leah “or former Cornick, asking that you do anything for them. Contact me or Charles immediately. If they forbid it expressly, reach out to Adam Hauptman and he will get word to me. You will not have to face this shadowed danger alone.”

Bran walked back to the duffle bag and picked it up. With a nod of his head, Leah followed behind him as they walked through the barn and back to the car. Once in the car and headed back to the hotel Bran finally spoke again. “What was with you feigning back there?”

“You taught me to.”

“I did, when you were outmatched and needed the element of surprise. You were not outmatched.”

“It was a message. To the others.”

“Of what? Not to trust you?”

“No. They needed to know that their own underestimations of me would see them dead.”

Bran pursed his lips and then let his face fall into his typical relaxed bland expression. “Good thinking.”

Leah didn’t want to talk about that anymore so she changed the subject. “I think I’m gonna run a marathon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bran knocked on the door and called out to the submissive wolf, but she didn’t answer. He used his key card to open the door, stepping aside so Leah could enter first.

They had been very quiet the majority of the ride back. Bran had been antsy himself after the conflict so he was grateful for the silence and he presumed Leah was also dealing with the rush of adrenaline that she’d gotten from the fight as well. Leah walked over to the tv where Skylar had left a note

_“Ran down to pick up dinner. Back in a few.”_

“She’s getting dinner.” Leah said not looking back at her ex-husband.

Bran walked past her closer to the bed where he removed his jacket and toed off his shoes. There was an electricity in the air, a static building between them. There always was after they battled together. Between them sex and violence held a strong connection.

Leah didn’t speak as she removed her own jacket, but when she reached past Bran to grab a water from the little fridge she inadvertently grazed his arm with her breast. That was the spark that ignited them.

Bran looked down at his ex-wife his golden eyes glowing. Leah looked back with her silver alit as well. She could smell the arousal on her former mate and she knew he could smell hers. She reached up to touch his face and he slammed his lips onto hers.

Leah pushed him back causing him to fall on the bed where she straddled him. They couple nipped and kissed, tugging and tearing at each other’s clothes until they lay flesh to flesh as they had done for centuries.

Bran knew well how to please Leah knowing her body and it’s preferences as well as he did his own. He lowered himself between her legs using his mouth to give her that pleasure. After Leah orgasmed, Bran rolled them lifting her into the air.

She wrapped her long strong legs around him as he pinned her against the wall. Locking her arms behind his head, pulling his mouth into the crook of her neck as he lined himself up with her entrance. Bran was lost to the comfort that Leah had never refused to provide to him.

He was comfortable, secure and lust filled. He raised his head looking into his ex-wife’s eyes watching her expression as he entered her. Her mouth dropped open and her head fell back against the wall. This was Bran’s favorite part. The first thrust, the look of blissful surprise on Leah’s face when he found his way deep inside her.

This was what he’d craved for months even before she’d left. Leah apparently felt the same. Her hips met Bran’s and her moans were uninhibited. Their combined noises became the soundtrack to their ecstasy.

The sexual symphony was so unabashed, so unhindered that neither of them heard the click of the door’s mechanical locks.

After a few moments, Bran tossed Leah onto the bed and settled himself within her again. His thrusts were wild and feverish and Leah, by the look on her face, was in heaven. “Oh God! Bran I’m almost there.”

Bran nodded his head his expression one of sheer determination. “Me too.”

Leah reached up and dug her fingers into his hair forcing him to look directly into her eyes. “I’m there. I’m there!”

Her body arched and tensed and Bran’s immediately followed. They didn’t break eye contact as they shared their orgasms, but in the moment of shared stillness Leah whispered “I’ve missed you.”

“I was just about to say the same thing.” Skylar said setting the large bag of food on the bed.

Bran and Leah’s head snapped to look her way. Bran immediately threw himself away from Leah. “Skylar!”

Leah having fallen off the bed popped up, grabbing a bedsheet to cover herself with. Her face held shock, surprise and fear, but her eyes which darted to the man she’d just held in her arms, were full of pain.

Bran moved away from Leah as if she’d not been there at all. She had been utterly used, discarded and now ignored. Leah’s pain was palpable, leaving no on in the room unaffected, but Bran was undeterred. “Skylar I’m so sorry this... this was a mistake.”

Skylar focused her gaze on the carpet now, unable to stand the pain in Leah’s eyes and unable to hide the fury of betrayal from hers. Yesterday, the sight of the woman in the room she and Bran shared had shocked her into running, today she couldn’t find it in herself to even move. She was so angry she was numb.

Bran stepped forward grasping her shoulders in his hands. From Skylar’s eyeline she saw only his feet and his manhood still glistening with his mate’s wetness. “Skylar.” He said softly.

She shook her head. “Please don’t.” Bran’s wolf howled understanding the gravity of the situation. She’d never trust him, not after this.

“I should go.” Leah offered.

“Yes” Bran agreed “Skylar, we can talk about this.”

“Our bed is still wet from her…” she said sadly.

“ _LEAH LEAVE_.” Bran commanded causing the blonde to tear up and quake in fear. “And call housekeeping and have them bring clean linens.” He added.

Leah had thrown her clothes on, stuffing her panties into her pocket and clutching her bra in her hand. Understanding her precarious position, she felt something she rarely ever felt, panic. She’d just fallen into the all to familiar comfort of her old life with her old mate, but she’d just essentially committed treason.

Leah felt sick having been so utterly discarded, but more so she recognized that if Skylar ordered her death, Bran would comply. Leah was for the first time since she’d met the man, scared of Bran. But she also felt crippling guilt; guilt that she’d honestly liked Skylar. Guilt that she’d known Skylar’s struggles and had promised her counsel and assistance, and guilt when she thought of Eric. “I’m- I’m sorry.” She stammered.

Skylar, probably still in shock, replied “Your steak in the one on top.” Leah looked at Bran and with a dismissive head snap she grabbed her food and ran out the door.

Bran stepped forward pressing himself into Skylar, but she flinched away so drastically she nearly fell. “Don’t.” She yanked herself out of Brans hold “I’m fine. It’s fine.”

“Skylar-”

“Bran?” she asked finally using his given name.

“What is it?”

“Please don’t make me smell that woman every time I breath tonight. Please go wash yerself. Her juices are all over ya.”

Bran stepped back looking at himself and his shameful state of nakedness feeling extra helping of gut-wrenching guilt. He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower then ran back to where he’d left the submissive “Please don’t leave while I’m in there.”

Skylar nodded and since Bran was in no position to push the submissive he didn’t. “Thank you”

While bran was showering Skylar retrieved the food from the bag she’d been carrying and set up Bran’s meal at the small table. When he returned from the shower, he found Skylar sitting there waiting for him, her food still in the bag.

She had no idea why she was so affected. She should have been pleased. If the Marrok’s mate returned, she could go to Oslo with Jamie and Magnus. She knew that Magnus would find her a good and decent mate and she would be happy.

But all she felt right now was humiliated and hurt. She'd asked him very clearly not to embarrass her, not to subject her to that and less than 24 hours later he did that very thing.

She’d promised herself never to love the man but with a 100-year sentence she knew now she couldn’t even allow herself to like him, to trust him with even the most basic of her needs. He’d never keep his word. He’d never love her or protect her. She was nothing more than a walking, talking fleshlight for the bastard. He held not even a modicum of concern or regard for her feelings and yet something inside her, be it her wolf, her feelings or her pride, had definitely been broken.

She thought of the night she almost gave herself to him and a cold painful realization shot through her like lightening. She’d almost given herself to this monster willingly and utterly. Had she done that, there would have been nothing she could have ever done to protect herself from the pain and humiliation he’d bring upon her. She would have been totally at his mercy.

When Bran finally spoke, he apologized. It wasn’t a sincere apology it was more of an apology that he got caught rather than for what he did. “I apologize that you were hurt, truly.”

Skylar nodded not making eye contact “We have a long day on the road tomorrow I’m sure. An early start would probably be wise so I’d like to sleep now.”

Skylar wanted to scream and yell but she couldn’t. She couldn’t even manage to look at the man she’d once been so willing to accept. This man was the calculated, cold-hearted and cruel monster everyone had said he was. She was angry that she’d allowed herself to believe everything he’d said to the contrary. Remembering that at one point Hitler and Pol Pot had believed themselves righteous as well.

Skylar had ignored the warnings that she’d received, the red flags and alarm bells which rang in her own mind. He had been testing her loyalty when he asked her to leave with him that night at the convention. He was reminding her tonight, that though he was so magnanimously bestowing upon her the title of Luna, he was the Marrok and the Marrok could and would do as he pleased.

Skylar understood everything perfectly now. She would never be his equal, his partner or his mate. She was his subject, his property, and would endure whatever he chose to do, be it her or someone else. By taking his ex-wife in the very bed he was to share with her, he’d reminded them both that they were mere women and women existed for his benefit.

Skylar felt for Leah, having been so thoroughly used and unceremoniously discarded. Yet she couldn’t find it in her heart to feel to terribly for the woman who’d pretended to be her friend in hopes of winning the Marrok back.

No, the only person she really felt for was herself. The prospect of a century with such a callous and calculating man sent shivers down her spine. Shivers filled with fear when she imagined what kind of meanness she’d be subjected to in the future. The sheer thought made her already twisted stomach nearly lurch.

She wanted to give into her urges, but she sat still and silent. Numb and emotionless. “Can you forgive me?” she heard Bran asking. Skylar nodded her head… What choice did she have?


End file.
